Made in heaven
by Wickedxkitsune
Summary: Después de la tormenta viene la calma. Después de encontrar un nuevo hogar las cosas no irán tan bien para Syusuke. ¿O sí?
1. Taking my ride with destiny

**Ninguno de los personajes de POT me pertenecen. Nop, a mi pesar ni uno solita, nada, ni michi. NOp. Le pertenecen a sus creadores, yo sólo escribo un fanfish naaa más. Me gusta mucho "Queen" y sus canciones son demasiado buenas. Este fic tiene mucho que ver, es más muchísimo con la canción Made in heaven. Es fantástica. Bueno, este no es un songfic pero por ahí va.**

**

* * *

**

**1. Taking my ride with destiny**

En el asiento delantero ella tarareaba la canción que sonaba en la radio. Me miraba por el espejo retrovisor y yo la miraba sin que ella lo notara. Me dijo muchas cosas antes de llegar a la casa donde me iba a dejar, que me comportara bien, que hiciera todo lo que me dijeran, que era una suerte el haber encontrado una pareja que quisiera hacerse cargo de mí. Supongo que algo de buena suerte me tenía que tocar después de lo sucedido, murmuró.

Quizá era el destino...

Detuvo el carro y ya estaba oscureciendo allá afuera. No iba a lograr que me baje del auto por las buenas. Abracé a Teddy tratando de ocultarme tras él. En estos últimos días él había sido quien respondía todas las preguntas que me hacían. Había sido el mejor amigo de mi hermano menor, ahora era el mío, mi único amigo. Ella abrió la puerta del auto frente a mí pero sólo Teddy la miró con sus ojos de botón marrones.

̶ ¿Qué estas esperando? No estoy para jugar ahora -Teddy no tenía nada que decirle-Baja del auto de una vez que se hace más tarde y todavía tengo que dejar estos papeles en la oficina antes de irme a casa.

̶ -No -Teddy le respondió.

-Sácate ese oso de peluche de la cara de una vez. No es hora de jugar, niño -

-No -Ella no escuchó a Teddy porque me agarró del brazo y me sacó del auto, casi hace que nos vayamos al suelo.

Nos jaló hacia la puerta, pero ninguno de los dos queríamos ir. Esta casa no era como la mía, no era mi casa y a donde queríamos ir nosotros era a nuestra casa; aunque sabíamos que no había nadie ahí para recibirnos.

Ella tocó el timbre de la puerta que sonaba como a un ganso. Ni a Teddy ni a mi nos gustó el sonido, por eso se tapó los oídos con sus patas de peluche. Entonces la puerta se abrió y una mujer salió a recibirnos. No se parecía a mi mamá y a Teddy no le agradó. La mujer de la puerta nos saludó y nos miró a Teddy y a mí. Estiró sus manos para agarrarme pero Teddy se interpuso.

-No -le dijo, no quería que se nos acerque.

̶ -Ya déjate de tonterías niño y deja ese juguete a un lado –ella me quitó a Teddy de los brazos, ella era tan mala.

Entramos a la casa mientras que me jalaba y llevaba a Teddy colgando de una patita, la iba a romper. Nos sentamos en una sala que se parecía un poco a la de mi casa, pero no era igual.

-Traigo los papeles que deben firmar y a Syusuke. Vamos niño, quita esa cara y saluda a tus nuevos pad…a estas personas que te van a cuidar de ahora en adelante.

No me importaba lo que ella decía, sólo tenía que recuperar a Teddy. No iba a poder responderle tampoco, porque Teddy es el que responde por mí, siempre. Me levanté y avancé hacia ella y le arrebaté a mi oso, menos mal estaba bien y no se había hecho daño cuando ella lo jaló.

-Te he dicho que saludes. A veces es así, no me hace caso cuando le hablo, como si no escuchara lo que se le dice.

-Pero no tendrá algún problema de sordera ¿no? De repente tiene algo de eso y...

-No, para nada, para nada, lo que pasa es que es un poco necio y no le da la gana de comportarse como se debe

Ella estaba molestándose mucho pero no nos importaba lo que ella dijera, sólo queríamos regresar al auto de una vez.

-Syusuke, ven acá -ella estaba empezando a perder la paciencia así que Teddy y yo nos acercamos a ambas mujeres.

La otra mujer me tomó del brazo y me acercó a ella. No quería que lo hiciera, a ella no la conozco, no es mi mamá. No me quiero quedar en este lugar, no es mi casa. La mujer me acarició el cabello sacándolo de mi frente. Se me quedó mirando un rato y yo no quería mirarla así que Teddy se puso en medio de los dos.

-¿Entonces te paso los papeles para que los firmes? -ella quería irse a casa de una vez.

-Sí claro, tráelos que los firmo ahora mismo. Mi esposo ya los firmó. ¿Verdad?

-Sí, pasó por la oficina en la mañana -ella le extendió los papeles a la mujer.

-Tiene un bonito color de ojos... azules -dijo la mujer tocándome la cara y mirando mis ojos.

-Sí, son bonitos ojos los que tiene, cuando crezca va a ser un chico muy guapo. ¿No crees? ̶

La mujer sonrió mientras escribía sobre un papel que ella le dio. Teddy pensó que sería bueno detenerla si es que no queríamos quedarnos en este lugar.

-Iré por sus cosas, su ropa y eso. No me tardo. Syusuke, sácate ese muñeco de la cara de una vez.

No le hicimos caso. La seguimos hasta la puerta para irnos de una vez, pero la mujer nos detuvo. Me agarró del brazo y me llevó al sillón de nuevo; nos hizo sentarnos a esperar que ella volviera.

Empecé a mirar toda la casa, no quería verla porque ella me estaba mirando mientras esperábamos que traigan mis cosas del carro. Yo no quería quedarme y ellas sabían eso. La mujer me acariciaba la cara pero Teddy de nuevo intervino deteniendo su mano con su garra de peluche.

-Ese muñeco está muy sucio, tendremos que botarlo.-

Quería botar a mi mejor amigo. No la iba a dejar, nos teníamos que ir de ahí. De repente si le decía a ella, iba a escucharme. Ella regresó del auto con una maleta con mi ropa. Cuando estuvo cerca la agarré de la mano para que no se olvidara de mi y de Teddy.

-Entonces eso es todo Me voy retirando, ya se ha hecho tarde. Entonces se quedan ustedes con una copia y yo me llevo el resto.

Era difícil para ella arreglar sus cosas en su cartera sólo con una mano. Yo tenía su otra mano y no la iba a soltar nunca. Hasta que me llevara con ella, no me iba a dejar aquí.

-Gracias por todo Amelia...Gracias por traerlo hasta acá.

-De nada Sue, de nada, más bien disculpa las molestias. Syusuke ya suéltame de una vez... ya me tengo que ir -ella hablaba en serio, me iba a dejar en este sitio.

Sue me agarró del brazo y me jaló, no quería que me toque y traté de soltarme para ir por Amelia, pero no me dejó escapar. Ella se estaba yendo por la puerta rumbo al carro.

-No te vayas -le dijo Teddy, él siempre sabía que hacer y que decir; pero ella no le hizo caso y como es muy mala se fue por la puerta.

-No te vayas -gritó Teddy.

Ella se fue, parece que así tiene que ser. Todos se van de mi lado, menos Teddy, él se quedó conmigo, él se quiere quedar conmigo...

Y nos dejó aquí, y nos quedamos solos con esa mujer que no era mi mamá, en una casa que no era mi casa.

vvv

Me llevó a una habitación y tiró mis cosas sobre la cama. Mi ropa era poquita, muy poquita, la sacó toda y se la llevó. Dijo que estaba muy vieja y se la llevó. Me dijo que me quedara en esa habitación hasta que ella me llamara. Parecía enojada conmigo.

Pasó un rato y ella me dijo que bajara a cenar. No me moví porque no quería ir, pero me jaló de un brazo y me hizo bajar las escaleras a su lado.

-Escúchame bien mocoso, no vas a hacer lo que te da la gana aquí. ¿Queda claro? Cuando te diga algo lo vas a hacer al momento -me miró furiosa y me hizo entrar a la cocina.

-Es hora de cenar, en esta casa se cena a las ocho de la noche siempre. Así que vas a cenar ahora y luego te vas a ir a dormir -me sacudió del brazo, quería que le respondiera algo.

Teddy se había quedado arriba y no le iba a poder responder entonces .

-No te me quedes mirando como un idiota -estaba tan sentó en una silla mirándome.

-Vamos a ver, Syusuke vamos a aclarar las cosas ¿si? Vamos a poner las reglas de la casa claras para no tener problemas luego. Mira... mi nombre es Sue pero me vas a decir de ahora en adelante mamá.

Estaba loca, no le iba a decir mamá nunca.

-En esta casa hay reglas las cuales tienes que seguir. Primera regla, nos vas a obedecer en todo lo que te digamos a mí y a tu papá. Segundo, vas a decirnos papá y mamá y responderás cada vez que te hablemos.

Me miró como si esperara que le dijera algo, pero sin Teddy no iba a poder.

-No estas entendiendo ¿no mocoso? -ella me apretó el brazo con fuerza y me hizo doler -¿Vamos de nuevo entonces?

Me iba a apretar de nuevo si no le respondía seguro.

-No… señora.

Sonrió y me pegó en la cara. Me dolió mucho. No sabía porque me había pegado pero me dolió mucho.

-Voy a hacer que me obedezcas mocoso. Ya vas a ver... ahora es hora de cenar. Tu papá va a llegar un poco tarde.

A su esposo, a quien quería que le dijera papá lo conocí esa misma noche. Yo no podía dormir y la puerta de mi habitación se abrió solita. Me dio miedo así que me escondí entre las sábanas de la cama, lo mismo hizo Teddy.

Él se acercó hacia mi cama y levantó los cobertores, su mano tocó mi frente igual que su esposa y me acarició un rato. Estaba esperando que me despierte seguro, pero no lo hice. Mantuve mis ojos cerrados hasta que él se fue por fin.

Cuando se fue abracé a Teddy muy fuerte. No me gusta este lugar, sólo quiero irme a mi casa, con mi hermano, con mi mamá, mi papá y mi hermana de verdad. No quiero otra familia, no quiero a nadie más, sólo a ellos.

vvv

Se hizo de día bien pronto. Teddy y yo esperamos a ver el sol salir como antes, antes con mi hermano menor, cuando dormíamos en la misma habitación y la ventana daba cerca de la cama.

Mi mamá nos cerraba las cortinas pero siempre quedaba un pedazo abierto y por ahí mirábamos cuando el cielo se ponía de muchos colores y salía el sol grande, como una pelota amarilla en medio del cielo. Me gustaba esperar a ver como sale el sol, pero sin mi hermano ya no es bonito.

La puerta se abrió y entró ella.

-Ya sal de la cama, no está bien que te quedes todo el día en la cama. Vamos, arriba. Tienes que tender tu cama y arreglar tu habitación antes de bajar a tomar tu desayuno -se acercó a nosotros mirándonos fijamente -Ese muñeco asqueroso se quedó acá. Dámelo Syusuke.

-No -Teddy siempre sabía que decir.

No le gustó la respuesta así que me lo quitó de las manos.

-Este juguete está sucio y lleno de gérmenes, además tiene una oreja quemada. Está todo mugroso, voy a botarlo a la basura de una vez, no puedo permitir que...

No escuché lo que ella decía pero tenía que recuperar a Teddy. Salté sobre ella para quitárselo. Sabía que no me lo iba a devolver como hizo con el resto de mi ropa. Le quité a Teddy de sus manos entonces. No se lo iba a dar nunca.

Ella se cayó de espaldas y cuando se levantó estaba muy enojada. Me persiguió fuera de la habitación porque no iba a dejar que me lo quitara. Corrí rumbo al primer piso y ahí me detuvo él.

-No me lo quites, por favor.

-Qué ocurre... tranquilo... shhh... tranquilo.

-Ella me quiere quitar a Teddy... por favor que no me lo quite...lo va a botar y yo... no lo boten por favor -le dije.

Él me apretó en sus brazos y ella llegó entonces pidiendo que le de mi oso.

-No llores... y cálmate.

-No, ella me va a quitar a Teddy, él es el oso de Yuuta, no se lo puedo dar. Por favor...no.

-Ese mocoso me atacó, se lanzó sobre mi... ese mocoso está loco. Por ese juguete asqueroso. Tenemos un psicópata en esta casa, no puede ser que actúe de ese modo. Esto no puede ser... mocoso malcriado.

Ella gritaba más que yo, pero no me iba a quitar a Teddy. Él me lo quitó de las manos y se lo entregó a ella. No tuve fuerza para atacarlo también a él.

-Obedece a tu mamá -dijo y me pegó en la cara.

No iba a llorar, no podía llorar frente a ellos, pero no era justo no tenían porque quitármelo. No quería venir a esta casa de todos modos. Ella se llevó a Teddy de mi lado y no supe que más hacer, no les importaba que fuera el oso de Yuuta.

No les importa nada a ellos. Después de todo no son mis padres, ellos no son mis padres. Nunca lo van a ser.

vvv

Pasaron dos días desde que Amelia atravesó la puerta dejándolo en la casa de sus nuevos padres. Dos días en los que durante las noches se las pasaba pensando en su hermano, en el oso de peluche que había perdido y cuanto extrañaba a ambos. Recordaba el día que llegó Teddy a su vida. Una tarde cuando su mamá los llevó a ambos de compras. Yuuta era su hermano menor y como tal estaba bajo su cuidado. Tenía que ayudar a su mamá con las cosas de la casa, porque ella no podía sola con todo. Su papá trabajaba todo el día para poder cuidarlos y su hermana tenía cosas que hacer.

Ir al supermercado era una oportunidad para ver los juguetes nuevos que habían en las tiendas y de paso una oportunidad para que Yuuta se meta en problemas. Estaban paseando entre las góndolas cuando se dieron cuenta su hermanito no estaba por ningún lado. Bastaba un pestañear de ojos para que desaparezca. Su mamá tomó con fuerza la mano de su otro hijo para que no se le pierda también, pero con la preocupación de encontrar al que le faltaba terminó soltándolo un momento. Sólo eso bastó para que Syusuke desapareciera también.

Ella creía que se iba a morir de angustia debido a que los dos se le habían perdido en fracción de segundos. A punto de romper en llanto emprendió la búsqueda ayudada por una par de vendedoras y el personal de seguridad. Luego de sentir que se iba a morir de los nervios, los encontraron a ambos en el mismo lugar donde ella perdió a Syusuke. Había llevado a su hermanito hasta donde recordaba que había dejado a su mamá, esperando. Como no la veía por los alrededores decidió esperar a que regrese. Yuuta se quejaba de que ya quería irse a la casa porque tenía hambre y sueño.

Su mamá cuando los vio sintió como el alma le regresaba al cuerpo y los abrazó tanto que sintieron que los iba a asfixiar de amor. Ella agradeció a quienes la ayudaron a buscarlos. Syusuke se disculpó con ella por hacer que se preocupe tanto, cuando vio que ella estaba a punto de llorar. Todo porque Yuuta se había quedado mirando unos peluches en un estante del supermercado. No había podido resistir el impulso de jugar con uno de ellos y se quedó en el área de juguetes. Tanto le había gustado el oso que estaba esperando que su mamá regrese a buscarlo para pedirle que se lo compre y aún lo tenía en sus brazos. No pudo negarse en ese momento así que accedió a comprarle el osito de peluche que había hecho que se separe de ella.

Desde ese momento fueron inseparables, a dónde iba llevaba a su amigo de peluche. Dormía con él en su cama y lo acompañaba al pre escolar. Hasta en una oportunidad se metió a la tina con su oso.

Hasta el último día ese juguete estuvo a su lado, por eso tenía la orejita chamuscada. Su hermanito se lo dio en sus manos antes de despedirse de él.

No podía resignarse a perder el recuerdo de los días felices que pasó con su familia. Pero no sabía donde estaba Teddy. De repente ya lo había botado a la basura, pero había estado pendiente de los tachos y no había visto al peluche dentro de los despojos.

Debía estar en algún lugar de la casa. Se aventuró entonces a salir de su habitación, silenciosa como un sepulcro, avanzando lo más calladito que podía a través de los pasadizos oscuros.

De la casa conocía la habitación que le habían dado, la cocina y la entrada; los lugares que solía transitar o había transitado hasta ese momento. Más oscura que nunca a altas horas de la noche mientras el resto de la ciudad dormía y un niño de 7 años no podía conciliar el sueño obsesionado con recuperar lo que le habían arrebatado.

Imaginaba que Yuuta iba a estar contento si es que recuperaba a su juguete más preciado, no podía permitir que el osito que tanto había cuidado su hermanito se fuera a la basura como un vulgar desecho. Iba a recuperarlo aunque le tomara toda la vida lograrlo.

La habitación de sus nuevos padres, con la puerta cerrada. No hubiera querido asomarse si quiera en ese lugar, cuando moría por entrar a la habitación de su mamá y su papá para saltar sobre su cama, pero ahora tenía que hacerlo si quería lograr su objetivo. Giró la manija muy despacito, abriendo solo un pedacito de puerta para poder ver hacia a dentro. Temblando de miedo de ser descubierto. Estaba tan oscuro que casi no podía ver dentro. Finalmente divisó algo que se parecía a su osito, tirado al lado del basurero.

Entonces ahí estaba y tenía que entrar a recuperarlo. Abrió otro pedacito de puerta para poder entrar sin hacer ruido. Pero la puerta sonó escandalosa mientras trataba de entrar furtivamente.

Sobre la cama hubo movimiento.

Asustado trató de alcanzar el peluche pero aún estaba lejos de él. Avanzó despacio, muy despacio mientras que veía que la cama se seguía moviendo.

Finalmente tomó a Teddy entre sus manos y salió lo más rápido que pudo.

vvv

La casa silenciosa y lóbrega, como si no hubiera un niño recién llegado dentro. El silencio era requisito para habitarla, nada de ruido o juegos. Las cosas de la casa se podían romper, por eso no se podía jugar dentro de la casa. Cuando fuera a la escuela podía jugar con el resto de los mocositos, decía ella.

A pesar de todo, el chiquillo era bastante callado y no hablaba más que cuando lo consideraba muy necesario. La asistenta les dijo que seguramente era producto de la impresión y por todo lo que había pasado. Tenían que entenderlo, pobre niño, había pasado por momentos bastante difíciles... a tan corta edad, después del trágico accidente, eso lo podría haber vuelto tan parco. Si parecía un animalito, moviéndose por todos lados sin decir una palabra. En todo caso mejor hubieran recogido un gato, no les daría problemas entonces.

El mocoso seguía sin decir una palabra, sólo la miraba con cara de miedo y esto sacaba de quicio a su nueva mamá.

-Te estoy hablando, mocoso. Si te dignaras a responderme no tendría que gritar -ella siempre estaba enojada. Es que él la hacía enojar.

El chiquillo bajó las escaleras no sin antes esconder a su mejor amigo de peluche. No podía arriesgarse a que lo encontraran. Tenía que cuidarlo mucho, como su hermanito lo hubiera hecho. Sue lo estaba esperando enojada y apenas lo tuvo cerca le plantó una bofetada.

-No te atrevas a llorar que esto es tu culpa. Ahora date prisa que tienes que ir a la escuela.-

Ella se veía furiosa y lo condujo a la cocina donde los esperaba el desayuno en la mesa. Su nuevo papá les sonrió apenas entraron a la habitación y regresó los ojos a su periódico.

Tomó el desayuno que ella le sirvió, en silencio mientras que la escuchaba quejarse del mocoso que nunca contesta cuando se le habla. Su nuevo papá no la miraba cada vez que bajaba su periódico para tomar de a sorbos su taza de café. Lo miraba a él comer las tostadas que ella le puso en frente, jugando a romperlas y remojarlas en el tazoncito de leche con avena. Al parecer el chiquillo no tenía hambre después de todo.

-Deja de jugar con la comida, mocoso. ¿Acaso no te enseñaron nada en tu casa? Tu mamá nunca te enseñó a comportarte bien, por lo que veo.

Syusuke abrió los ojos enormes mientras que se iban llenando de lágrimas amenazando con aguar su avena. Le iba a responder y con ello invitarla a darle otro golpe. Al final desistió.

-Ahora sí tienes que decir ¿no mocoso? Para ponerte malcriado si eres bueno -ella volvía a la carga.

Syuusuke no dijo nada, sus ojos azulesregresaron a su plato de desayuno. Sus manitos apretaron el mantel bajo sus platos.

-Déjalo tranquilo Sue. Acaba tu desayuno Syusuke y ve al auto. Te voy a llevar a la escuela.̶

El chiquillo no probó más alimento. No quiso comer a pesar de las amenazas y tirones de cabello de Sue. Ni un bocado. Así que antes de que ella termine matándolo él se lo llevó de la cocina rumbo al auto. Iba calladito con sus útiles escolares en la misma maleta con la que trajo su ropa.

-No eres muy conversador -comentó mientras que encendía el auto. Y el chiquillo se hundió en el asiento lo más que pudo.

-Me gustó tu visita de anoche -sonrió mientras echaba a andar el motor, pero de reojo pudo ver como el chiquillo se ponía pálido y su boquita se cerraba contrayéndose hasta que su labio inferior despareció debajo del superior.

-Lo siento -murmuró a penas luego de una larga pausa. Estaba realmente asustado el chiquillo.

-Te digo que me agradó tu visita, luego iré yo a visitarte también. Obtuviste lo que buscabas ¿no?

No iba a responder aunque lo mate por eso, se quedó en silencio esperando lo siguiente. Aquel sujeto no le agradaba para nada.

-Tu silencio me lo dice todo. No le diré nada a tu mamá, no te preocupes, será nuestro secreto. ¿Te parece?-

Syusuke ahora trataba de hacerse uno con el asiento, con cada palabra trataba de hundirse más y más. Cerró los ojos pensando en que yo iban a llegar a la escuela y por lo menos no iba a tener que verle la cara hasta la noche.

-Sí que eres bastante callado -murmuró mientras que detenía el auto.

Cerró los ojos para no ver cuando su él bajaba del auto e iba hacia él. Se aferró a su asiento lo más que pudo entonces tratando de mantenerse tranquilo. Hasta que la puerta se abrió a su lado y sintió como lo jalaban hacia fuera. Sin abrir los ojos pasó al asiento delantero mientras que su papá le ajustaba encima el cinturón de seguridad. Pasaba sus manos sobre sus piernitas subiendo hasta su pecho y se detuvo cuando rozó su cuellito.

Sus manos volvieron a subir hasta sus mejillas recorriéndolas con las yemas, acariciándolas.

-Me gustan tus ojos, ábrelos para que pueda verlos bien.-

Más que una petición sonó a una orden así que no le quedó más remedio que abrirlos aunque lentamente. Los ojos de su papá estaban frente a él, mirándolo fijamente. Quería salir corriendo de ese lugar. No volver más a ese auto, no volver a pisar esa casa, no volver a verlo más. Llevó su mirada fuera de ese rostro que empezaba a aterrarlo de pronto. Pero de nuevo los ojos de su papá lo persiguieron cuadrándose frente a los suyos.

-Realmente me gustan mucho esos ojos celestes, no, son azules... son hermosos- murmuró acercándose más a su rostro para verlos mejor.

-Mira que hora es... llegarás tarde a tu primer día de escuela- se levantó de improviso y retornó a su sitio en el volante. Algo que el chiquillo agradeció desde el fondo de su alma.

Pronto llegaron a la escuela y se bajó lo más pronto posible, sin decir una palabra, ni mirar hacia atrás. Por lo menos en la escuela estaría seguro.

vvv

Su hermana mayor los levantaba temprano para que fueran a la escuela. Ella iba a un grado mayor que él y Yuuta iba al pre escolar. Iban de la manito como esos muñequitos de papel que su hermana hacía para que jugaran un rato.

A veces se demoraban en levantarse y ella los hacía correr hacia la escuela. Llegaban a toda prisa y eso era divertido. Verla renegar porque Yuuta se demoraba en tomar el desayuno o Syusuke no estaba listo a la hora. Ella se demoraba también, mientras se arreglaba y peinaba. Luego tenía que ver que los dos pequeñitos estén bien vestiditos, que Syusuke no se hubiera puesto dos medias en el mismo pie.

Cuando llegaban a la escuela se separaban. Ella iba corriendo a su salón y dejaba que Syusuke lleve a Yuuta al pre escolar. Ahí el más pequeño de los hermanos a veces tenía problemas en quedarse solito. Se prendía de la mano de su hermano y le pedía que entre con él.

Como si hubiera sido ayer que iban a la escuela juntos...

Sin darse cuenta cómo había llegado al pre escolar de esa nueva escuela, donde todos eran desconocidos ahora. Extrañaba entonces su antigua escuela, a los amigos que tenía ahí.

Es que las cosas habían cambiado.

De repente estaba de pie frente de la puerta buscando a Yuuta, esperando que entre todos esos niños que entraban con su mamá estuviera su hermanito. Prendiéndose de su mano para que lo acompañe dentro. Entre todos los niñitos chiquitos con mandilitos todos tenían algo de su hermanito, pero ninguno era él. De repente si se fijaba bien estaba por ahí, escondido como cuando pasaba a recogerlo luego de la escuela. Era muy divertido para él que lo busque su hermano mayor.

-Hermano mayor, vamos a jugar.

No estaba ahí dentro, no iba a estar ahí nunca más. Tampoco servía de nada que recorra la escuela entera buscando a su hermana, porque entre todas esas caras nuevas, no estaba la de ella.

Era inútil quedarse en esa escuela, porque ellos no estaban ahí. No habían ido a la escuela con él y no lo iban a hacer. Tenía que ir a buscarlos entonces y sabía donde los podía hallar.


	2. Willing to play my part

**Un capitulo másy ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, son de Konomi Takeshi. Tampoco recibo dinero, ni nigún tipo de pago por lo que escribo. A lo mucho reviews y comentarios que alegran mi espiritu e incrementan mi ego, pero de ahi nada más.**

* * *

**2. Willing to play my part**

Ese mocoso idiota no aparece por ningún lado. Lo fui a buscar después de la escuela y no estaba. Nadie lo había visto en el salón de clases. Ya sabía yo que iba a ser un problema. En mala hora fue a dar a mi casa. Ya sabía yo que ese chiquillo no estaba bien de la cabeza. Esos ojos que tiene no son normales. No puede ser normal después de todo. Ya sabía yo que era un delincuente ese chiquillo. Ahora que lo encuentren lo voy a devolver, no lo quiero más en mi casa. No me importa lo que mi esposo diga, después de todo él fue el que quiso que el mocoso se quedara en la casa. No puedo permitirlo, es el colmo, el colmo con este mocoso. No tiene ni una semana en mi casa y ya está dando problemas. Tiene algo que no me gusta, ya lo sabía.

Ahora la asistenta anda como loca por todos lados. Le dije que el mocoso había desaparecido y ahora no sabe ni siquiera ella donde buscarlo.

Ella y mi esposo lo están buscando ahora por toda la ciudad, como si fuera importante encontrarlo. A mi ya no me interesa, después de todo no quiero a ese mocoso en mi casa. Mejor sería que no regrese. Pero dónde puede estar ese chiquillo estúpido. Si a esta edad hace estas cosas cuando sea más grande va a ser un delincuente sin duda. Yo no lo quiero en mi casa, por mi que no lo encuentren nunca más.

Ya se hace tarde y va a ser de noche y al mocoso se lo tragó la tierra. No me importa lo que le pase pero espero que esto no me haga quedar como una pésima madre. Qué dirán ahora de mí las otras madres que fueron a recoger a sus hijos a la escuela. Pude morir de la vergüenza en ese momento, todo por culpa del mocoso. Todo es su culpa. Pero cuando lo traigan de vuelta me va a escuchar. No puedo permitir que se salga con la suya.

vvv

̶ Ahora si que la hizo buena, ya me había dado bastantes problemas antes, pero esto es el colmo.

Daba vueltas en su auto sin saber bien a donde dirigirse, con los ojos fijos en la acera, buscando a un fugitivo de apenas siete años.

̶ Vamos a tener bastante suerte si es que lo aceptan de nuevo en esa casa. ¿Pero en qué piensa ese mocoso? Me quiere hacer la vida imposible. Como se le ocurre largarse así. Es el colmo, tanto esfuerzo en sacar los papeles pronto y me hace esto. Es un malagradecido.

Un semáforo en rojo la hizo detenerse momentáneamente. En la calle la gente se apresuraba a cruzar la acera mientras que se hacía de noche. Tenía que encontrarlo antes de que acabara de oscurecer. Los nuevos padres del chiquillo habían insistido en darle parte a la policía pero ella pidió un tiempo para buscarlo primero. El tiempo se iba agotando.

̶ Maldito semáforo —murmuró mientras observaba a una mujer que llevaba de la mano a sus tres hijos. Pensó en su familia, en sus hijos que aún estaban pequeños y tenia que acabar pronto de buscar al chiquillo e ir a verlos. Seguro la estaba reclamando.

̶ Date prisa condenado semáforo que no tengo tu tiempo ̶ gritó dentro del auto como si el semáforo la fuera a escuchar. Si lo mismo era ese chiquillo, nunca la escuchaba, no le prestaba atención cuando ella le hablaba, no le hacía caso cuando le decía que hiciera algo. Como si ella no estuviera presente. Parecía estar siempre absorto en el vacío, seguro reviviendo los terribles momentos que le tocó pasar. Seguro era eso, o el chiquillo estaba mal de la cabeza.

̶ Pobrecito ̶ .murmuró casi para si misma. Le dio una mirada a la hora en su teléfono celular y maldijo al chiquillo para sus adentros ̶ ¿dónde demonios te metiste Syusuke?

De nuevo arrancó el auto y se dio cuenta que estaba yendo sin rumbo fijo. ¿Hacia donde debía ir si no sabía que hacer? Se detuvo un momento atrapando la vista de la mamá que pasaba por la calle con su tres hijos saliendo de una tienda. Ella se veía muy afanada es atenderlos a los tres a la vez.

Menos mal sólo tenía dos hijos que la esperaban en casa y ni uno más por favor. Pero la mamá del chiquillo era como esa mujer con tres hijos pequeños. Aunque su hija mayor ya no era tan pequeñita. Era una lástima lo que les había sucedido, una verdadera lástima.

̶ Cómo no se me ocurrió antes ̶ dijo casi sin aliento. Emprendió la marcha de nuevo y a toda velocidad esta vez. En poco tiempo llegó y estacionó el auto en una calle desierta, un edificio derruido y abandonado. Entró con cuidado porque dentro estaba muy oscuro, demasiado. Había estado abandonado dos meses más o menos.

Se detuvo en medio de los escombros.

̶ Muy bien Syusuke, sal de una vez, no tengo tiempo que perder ̶ gritó tratando de no parecer enojada.

No tuvo que esperar mucho tiempo para escuchar un ruidito en el fondo del edificio como respuesta. Podría ser cualquier cosa, un ratón, un gato abandonado, un vagabundo. Amelia retrocedió precavida tratando de no apartarse de la luz natural que aún la acompañaba.

De entre las sombras apareció el pequeñuelo. Sintió ganas de abrazarlo hasta dejarlo sin capacidad de respirar pero suprimió este impulso.

̶ Te estuvimos buscando por todos lados ̶ No lo podía distinguir muy bien pero oía su respiración pesada acercarse a ella en medio de la oscuridad creciente.

̶¿Te parece bien lo que has hecho?—

No le respondió y se puso a su alcance, sin levantar la mirada del suelo. Se llevó la manga del polo a la cara limpiándola de humedad.

̶ Te voy a llevar a tu casa y ahora espero que no ̶ ella le asió el otro brazo y lo jaló hacia la salida.

—Estoy en mi casa ̶ interrumpió deteniéndose.

—Déjate de tonterías, niño. Tus padres te esperan y…

̶ Elllos no son mis padres. No quiero ir con ellos. Quiero quedarme aquí por favor…

̶ Aquí es donde debería dejarte por ser tan malagradecido. Luego de todo el trabajo que me tomó conseguirte una familia sustituta te portas de este modo— ahora ella lo iba arrastrando hasta el auto. — No quiero saber que has vuelto a escapar de la escuela. Tienes que entender que las cosas han cambiado, niño.—

—No...—apenas lo oyó susurrar.

̶ Resígnate y acepta las cosas como son. Estas solo en el mundo y eres muy joven para valerte por ti mismo. Necesitas una familia como ellos para que te cuiden y eres bien afortunado que una familia te haya aceptado tan rápido. Más te vale pórtate bien porque si no, no sé que va a ser de ti.

Ella tenía razón, estaba solo ahora. No estaban ni su mamá, ni su papá, ni su hermana ni Yuuta en la casa. Estaba totalmente solo.

—No.

̶ Deja de llorar, no llores que nada vas a solucionar llorando. Eso grábatelo bien en esa cabeza dura que tienes. Nada vas a solucionar llorando. Ahora sube al auto y pararemos por ahí para que te laves la cara y te arregles un poco; estas todo sucio. Ahora nomás falta que tus nuevos padres no quieran saber nada de ti. Ahí si que estarías en serios problemas. La verdad que no te entiendo. De todos los niños que estaban contigo en el auspicio te eligieron a ti. Eres bien afortunado. Ya sécate las lágrimas de una vez.

No quería seguir oyéndola, ella era tan mala en decir esas cosas. Lo peor del asunto es que tenía toda la razón.

̶ Tranquilízate ya, Syusuke ̶ lloraba sin querer detenerse mientras que ella encendía el auto. Ya era casi de noche y sus propios hijos la necesitaban en casa ̶ ya basta.—

Encendió el auto y se alejaron del edificio triste y oscuro, lejos de su hogar. Ella iba renegando mientras lo regañaba y no conseguía que dejara de llorar. Ahora lloraba en silencio por lo menos. Sus lagrimitas caían por sus mejillas tibias por el llanto. Sin poder evitarlo sentía la necesidad de abrazarlo con toda su fuerza y consolarlo. Pero no estaba bien que se involucre de ese modo con su trabajo. Ese era su trabajo como asistenta social y no podía mezclar sus sentimientos con la profesión. A veces había que endurecer el corazón. No dejaba de llorar y dejó de mirarlo cuando empezó a ver a sus propios hijos en el chiquito que iba sentado a su lado.

Se detuvieron en un café donde ella lo hizo bajar al baño. Entró con él y le lavó la cara.

̶ Deja de llorar que la gente me mira como si te estuviera haciendo algo ̶ ella estaba poniéndose muy nerviosa. Ni así el chiquito dejo de llorar.

Finalmente volvieron al auto y ella ya no lo regaño más. Llegaron a la casa de sus nuevos padres. Le costó un poco de esfuerzo hacerlo bajar del auto. De verdad no quería quedarse con ellos.

̶ Syusuke, por favor no me des más problemas ̶ pidió ella y el chiquillo se tragó las lágrimas entonces. Bajó del auto en silencio sin levantar la mirada del suelo.

La puerta de entrada de la casa se abrió sin necesidad de que tocara el timbre. La nueva madre los recibió al lado de su esposo.

̶ Que bueno que lo encontraste Amelia, estaba tan preocupada por él.

Amelia se limitó a sonreír aún nerviosa empujando suavemente al pequeñito a dentro de la casa.

̶ Has sido un niño malo Syuusuke, ve a tu habitación, luego hablaremos de esto ̶ le ordenó el nuevo padre.

El chiquillo no se movió de su lugar. Su mamá entonces lo tomó de una muñeca y lo jaló hacia la escalera.

̶ Tiene un problema muy serio, no sabe obedecer ̶ recalcó su mamá mientras que lo empujaba escalones arriba.

Amelia más nerviosa que nunca se disculpó automáticamente por la conducta del pequeño. Sin saber bien lo que decía, tratando de que se quedaran con el chiquillo y no le pidieran que lo devuelva al orfanato.

Finalmente el niño subió las escaleras y desapareció en el segundo piso. Y la madre volvió al lado de su esposo a acabar de escuchar las disculpas de Amelia.

̶ ¿Dónde estaba el niño? ̶ preguntó tratando de disimular que su pregunta era por compromiso.

̶ Lo encontré en su antigua casa. Estaba ahí… parece que aún no se acostumbra a todo esto. Es un cambio bastante duro y esta muy pequeño además. ¿no les parece? Sólo les pido un poco de paciencia con él. Ha pasado por una experiencia bastante traumática por lo de su familia y todo eso y…—

̶ Espero que esa experiencia que nos contaste, Amelia, no le haya afectado demasiado. Digo, es tan callado, tan desobediente que me pone la piel de gallina. No sé, por momentos pienso que está medio mal de la cabeza. Quién sabe, después de ver lo que le pasó a su familia uno nunca sabe. Me imagino que le habrán hecho los exámenes psicológicos suficientes

Amelia no supo que decir. Sonrió ligeramente y se disculpó por la hora, pero ya tenía que irse. Que disculparan los inconvenientes, que cualquier cosa se comunicara con ella. Salió sintiendo las piernas pesadas, ya en el auto no sabía si lo que estaba haciendo estaba bien. De repente aún podía llevarse al pequeño a su casa, sólo por esa noche. Su instinto maternal le decía que algo en la atmósfera de esa casa no andaba del todo bien. No podía hacer nada al respecto, tan sólo no involucrarse con los casos. Ahora en su casa la necesitaban más que en la que tenía en frente. ¿No? El niño estaría bien siempre y cuando se portara bien y se dejara de tanto llanto.

Syusuke no podía dejar de llorar porque cuando entró su mamá a la habitación lo agarró a bofetadas.

̶ El primer día de escuela, mocoso. ¿Cómo crees que me sentí? Hecha una estúpida, fui a buscarte a la escuela y no estabas ahí. Eres un idiota, eres un mocoso estúpido ̶ Ella no se detenía a pesar de que el chiquito no paraba de llorar. Se hizo bollito sobre la cama ocultando su rostro entre los brazos.

̶ Nunca más vas a volver a hacer semejante estupidez mocoso. De ahora en adelante vas a ser el mejor estudiante de esa escuela, no vas a volver a faltar jamás y vas a hacer todo lo que se te ordene ̶ lo tomó del cabello mientras que Syusuke recuperaba el aliento perdido por tanto llanto ̶ De ahora en adelante no me vas a volver a avergonzar más, porque si lo haces voy a hacer que te arrepientas de no haberte muerto con el resto de tu mugrosa familia. Te lo juro, mocoso.

̶ Sue ̶ resonó en la puerta de la habitación.

Era su esposo que estaba observando desde ese lugar los acontecimientos. Ella se estaba excediendo, tampoco debía decirle esas cosas al chico. Ni volteó a mirarlo, pero reafirmó su amenaza con más bofetadas hasta que consideró que era suficiente. Se detuvo cuando el chiquillo volvió a perder el aliento.

Entonces abandonó la habitación más furiosa que antes. Y el chiquito se quedó temblando, echado sobre su cama, tratando de normalizar su respiración.

Él se acercó a su lado.

̶ Te lo mereces, Syusuke ̶ una de sus manos se posó sobre su cabeza. Tal acto provocó que escondiera su carita entre sus brazos de nuevo.

̶ No, no, no ̶ le agarró los bracitos apartándolos de su carita enrojecida por las bofetadas — shhh… ya no llores ̶ acercó su rostro a las mejillas del pequeñuelo y recogió una lágrima salada con su lengua ̶ Ya deja de llorar.

Volvió a repetir la operación con lágrimas fresquitas que brotaban de sus ojos como si fueran manantiales.

̶ Vamos… mira como están esos ojos que tanto me gustan. Todos rojos, así no son bonitos. Deja de llorar de una vez —De nuevo sonaba a amenaza.

Quería apartarlo de su lado y sus brazos estaban presos por las manos de su padre. Trató de zafarse sin conseguir nada más que hacerse daño.

̶ Shhh quieto. Quédate quietecito… ya deja de llorar ̶ y frotó su cara contra la del pequeñuelo mojándose con las lágrimas de su hijito.

̶ Así está mejor. Ya quédate tranquilo, de una vez. No me gusta que estés en ese plan de llorar y llorar. Abre los ojos… mírame cuando te hablo—No iba a hacerlo, le ardían y le daba miedo mirarlo. Pero lo hizo finalmente cuando sintió que le apretaba los bracitos como si se los quisiera partir en dos.

̶ Así esta mucho mejor… ahora hay que esperar que se deshinchen… para que se vean igual de hermosos que siempre ̶ Lo levantó de la cama en sus brazos.

Syusuke no paraba de sollozar y sentía ganas locas de volver a llorar. Luego lo puso en el suelo de nuevo. Sacó de debajo de su almohada la ropa de dormir del pequeño y la arrojó sobre su camita.

̶ Desvístete ̶ ordenó.

A punta de sollozos se quitó lo que traía puesto. Entonces sus manos enormes empezaron a recorrer su piel tibia, descendiendo por su barriguita hasta centrarse en su ombligo.

̶ Falta tu pantalón ̶ susurró en su oído.

Entonces lo miró extrañado. Quien se encargaba de ayudarlo a ponerse el pijama era su hermana mayor y cuando estuvo en el orfanato en ocasiones una de las cuidadoras lo asistía, pero por algo no se sentía cómodo ahora, con este desconocido a su lado.

̶ ¿Qué esperas? ̶ insistió.

Se sentó en su cama y se quitó la prenda despacito para remplazarla por el pijama. Cuando iba a hacerlo una mano lo detuvo. Él se lo quedó mirando un rato en silencio como si quisiera decirle algo pero no se atrevía. Lo levantó en sus brazos de nuevo y abrió la cama con su mano libre, hizo que se echara dentro olvidándose de que faltaba acabar de vestirse.

No importaba, con tal que se fuera lo que sea. Cerró los ojos mientras esperaba que la puerta sonara al cerrarse para quedarse solo de nuevo. Ese momento no llegaba y parecía que se había quedado contemplándolo de pie al lado de su cama. Así no iba a poder dormir.

Le dolía bastante la cabeza, quizá de tanto llorar y ahora quería seguir con lo mismo; él no se iba, al parecer iba a pasar ahí la noche mirándolo. Se animó a abrir los ojos un momento antes de casi entrar en desesperación. Ahí estaba él, mirándolo de hito a hito, como si no quisiera que se le escape ningún detalle.

Le staba dando algo de frío y lo único que quería era que se fuera. Quería sobre todas las cosas llorar de nuevo, llorar como no pudo hacer antes, cuando todo empezó. No se iba, ahora lo miraba a los ojos; peor aun, se agachó sobre él, casi echándose sobre su cuerpo.

Apretó los ojos cuando tuvo el peso encima, ahogándolo. Trató de zafarse por puro instinto de supervivencia. Sus manos reaccionaron tratando de sacárselo de encima pero no pudo moverlas estaban presas por unas manos más grandes, gigantescas. Se tuvo que quedar quieto cuando se dio cuenta que por más que tratara no conseguiría nada.

Quieto como si estuviera muerto, como quisiera estar en ese momento, en un cajón bajo tierra. Ahí por lo menos no sentiría el peso terrible que sentía al tenerlo encima, apretándole las costillas como si quisiera asfixiarlo por fugarse de la escuela.

No pudo evitar abrir los ojos cuando sintió que tiraba de los cobertores de la cama, los volvió a cerrar apretando las sabanas bajo su cuerpo tratando de esquivar la mirada sobre él.  
Una mano sudorosa se aventuró a explorar los alrededores de su ombligo, deslizándose sobre la piel helada. Sólo deseaba que se detenga, que deje de tocarlo, que libere sus manitas y que lo dejaran irse de esa casa para no volver nunca más. Y sus ojos cerrados empezaron a derramar lágrimas de nuevo, silenciosas esta vez. Pero de nuevo era inútil llorar.

—Nada vas a solucionar llorando.—

La voz de Amelia resonó en sus oídos con la terrible sentencia indicándole que era cierto. De repente era mejor quedarse muy quieto, cómo él le estaba indicando entre jadeos, susurrándole en el oído. Quedarse quieto y en silencio para que no doliera tanto. Así lo hizo más de terror que de afán por obedecerlo, mientras dejaba que su cuerpo se moviera involuntariamente ayudado por quien se movía encima. Se hubiera relajado si hubiera sabido el significado de esa palabra, seguramente era algo que debía hacer porque sintió dolor suficiente como para que gritara con todas sus fuerzas.

A él no le gustó esto así que le cubrió el rostro con una de sus enormes palmas, impidiendo que el aire entre por su nariz. No podía quedarse quieto porque el dolor iba en aumento. Tenía que sacarse el peso de encima porque cada vez lo oprimía más; cuanto más se revolvía sobre la cama, más fuerte lo sujetaba. Como aquellos insectos que vio una vez en su antigua escuela, atrapados bajo un cristal, sin poder moverse ni escapar jamás.

Hasta que sintió que se levantaba de sobre su cuerpo, jadeando aún, susurrando algo que apenas alcanzó a escuchar.

̶ Mírame... abre los ojos.

No lo hizo, pero supo que debió hacerlo cuando un fuerte tirón en su cabello lo hizo gritar de nuevo. Se resistió una vez más, sólo quería que lo dejara tranquilo, que lo dejara por fin en paz.

̶ Qué abras los ojos, quiero ver tus ojos.

No hubo respuesta y podía tirar de su cabello hasta arrancárselo todo, no iba a abrirlos nunca. Ante la negativa vehemente vinieron más bofetadas.

̶ No vuelvas a desobedecerme mocoso ̶ susurró cerca de su oído una vez terminó de golpearlo para luego recoger su ropa en medio de oscuridad y lloriqueos inacabables. Se la puso con cuidado para no mancharla demasiado de humedad.

̶ Ya cállate, vístete de una vez. .

No le hizo el menor caso estando demasiado ocupado desapareciendo entre las sábanas.

̶ Parece que no entiendes cuando se te dice que hagas las cosas ̶ lo tomó de los brazos triturándolos con sus manos —Vas a hacer lo que te ordeno aunque para eso tenga que matarte y nadie te va a extrañar, nadie va a decir nada si te mato por desobediente. Al contrario, me van a agradecer por deshacerme de ti. Ahora ponte tu ropa y métete a la cama.

Aterrado tragó lágrimas saldas y se escondió bajo las sabanas lo más pronto que pudo.

̶Así está mejor ̶ satisfecho se dio la vuelta para abandonar la habitación ̶ Ni una palabra si sabes lo que es bueno para ti.

Cerró la puerta dejando la habitación a oscuras y silenciosa.

vvv

Al parecer ella lo odiaba. Odiaba tenerlo cerca, odiaba cuando bajaba las escaleras y aparecía en la cocina, cuando se sentaba en el comedor para desayunar e irse a la escuela. Se sentaba en medio de ellos dos y ella deseaba mandarlo a desayunar al patio, con tal de no verlo.

Los días que siguieron de la visita nocturna de su papá los pasó en casa. Él dijo que estaba enfermo y debía quedarse en su cuarto. Debía estar muy enfermo porque le dolía mucho. Ella parecía estar enojada con el niño por enfermarse, lo supo cuando entró a su habitación con la misma cara de asco de siempre. Descubrió una mancha grande de algo húmedo manchando las sábanas cuando lo sacó de la cama.

Lo miró con rabia y arrastró al baño. Le arrancó la ropa, cuando estuvo desnudo ella lo empezó a golpear con la escobilla para fregar. El chiquito no sabía bien que estaba sucediendo. Desde esa noche no entendía bien nada de lo que sucedía. ¿Por qué ella estaba molesta con él? De repente por enfermarse.

Su verdadera mamá también se enojaba cuando se enfermaban, pero luego se le pasaba. Solía regañarlos porque decía que no tenían dinero para comprar las medicinas, así que debían cuidarse. Regañaba a su hermana mayor por no cuidarlos bien, como aquella vez cuando Yuuta se enfermó de gripe. Se habían escapado ambos de la custodia de su hermana en esa ocasión. Ella estaba muy ocupada con sus deberes de la escuela como para llevarlos al canal a atrapar ranas. Syusuke le dijo a Yuuta que la iba a convencer de llevarlos, pero cuando le preguntó ella los mandó a volar.

Entonces decidió que irían de todos modos, aunque solos; así fue. Se pusieron en marcha apenas ella les quitó un ojo de encima. Muertos de risa llegaron al canal y se sacaron los zapatos en la orillita. Yuuta decía que el césped le picaba bajo los pies. Entraron despacito al agua a buscar sapos y ranas, pero parecía que no había ninguno por los alrededores. Chapotearon un rato recogiendo piedras de colores, pero de ranas ni los rabos.

̶Hermano mayor me mentiste y eres malo. No hay ninguna rana, ni un sapito, nada —

̶ No es mentira Yuuta lo que pasa es que ya se deben haber ido a su casa. Nos hemos demorado mucho en venir—

̶Entonces vamos a buscarlos en su casa. ¿Dónde viven hermano mayor? ¿Tú sabes?—

Le hizo una pregunta difícil. ¿Dónde podían vivir? Cuando vio los libros de su hermana los sapos siempre estaban parados sobre hojas circulares flotando sobre el agua. De repente ahí era donde vivían, pero no había ninguna de esas hojas en los alrededores.

̶Hermano, quiero saber ̶ insistió impaciente ̶ Dime, quiero saber.

̶ Los sapos viven en el agua, por eso deben haber muchos por acá. Su casa debe estar bajo el agua.

̶ Pero eso no puede ser verdad. Si vivieran bajo el agua se hubieran muerto.

̶ No, los sapos tienen su casa bajo el agua también ̶ pudo recordar haber visto en la televisión algunas ranas nadando bajo el agua.

̶ Hay que ir a buscarlos ̶ Yuuta saltó a la parte más honda del canal sin que pudiera detenerlo.

En un momento desapareció de su vista. Trató de avanzar a buscarlo y no lo veía entonces...

̶ Yuuta.

Gritó tratando de hacerse oír. Chapoteó acercándose hacia donde estaba su hermano hacía un momento y sintió que algo le jalaba la pierna. Yuuta salió de debajo del agua entonces... con algo entre las manos...

̶ Hermano, mira encontré su casita ̶ dijo apenas salió. Un sapito saltó de entre sus manos ̶ que no se vaya.

No le importaba el sapito, ni las ranas ni nada, el alma le estaba volviendo al cuerpo de a pocos. Abrazó a Yuuta para evitar que se volviera a zambullir para atrapar al batracio fugitivo. Ese momento fue el peor que había podido experimentar hasta entonces en su corta vida. Yuuta protestó porque lo estaba apretando demasiado pero no podía soltarlo.

Regresaron a casa con los zapatos y la ropa empapados. Habían planeado el escape, pero no el retorno. Iban a haber problemas, su hermana mayor estaba hecha una loca buscándolos por toda la ciudad, en su ayuda había convocado a la mitad de los vecinos. Hasta que aparecieron ambos, empapados. Ella los miró enojada y le mandó un buen regaño a Syusuke, luego se arrodilló a frente a ambos y los abrazó cubriéndolos de besos.

Había estado muy preocupada los llevó a casa y los metió a la tina. Una vez estuvieron bien limpiecitos les puso ropa de dormir y los mandó a la cama. Mamá siempre llegaba tarde con papá porque tenían que trabajar mucho para que alcance el dinero. Ella no le dijo nada a mamá ni a papá porque la iban a regañar por culpa de sus hermanitos.

̶ Que sea un secreto ̶ les dijo antes de acostarlos.

Un secreto que salió a la luz más pronto de lo que se esperaba, porque esa misma noche Yuuta despertó a toda la familia volando en fiebre. Mamá estaba muy triste y no se apartaba de su lado, papá salió a buscar al médico y medicinas. En un rincón a Syusuke la conciencia no lo dejaba tranquilo y a su hermana los remordimientos la vencieron y confesó todo.

Los regañaron a ambos, pero mamá fue más dura con su hermana. Le dijo cosas feas que la hicieron llorar como que si le pasaba algo a sus hermanos iba a ser su culpa, que ella era irresponsable y descuidada, para algo la dejaban a cargo de ellos, que no podían confiar en ella. Esas palabras no las merecía su hermana... esas palabras se las merecía él, por su culpa Yuuta estaba enfermo, era culpa de él, porque había sido su idea. Todo era culpa suya....

Entonces por eso Sue estaba tan enojada, ahora también el tenía la culpa de enojarla. Lo hizo entrar al agua, algo caliente para su gusto y luego con un trapo empezó a refregar su piel como si se la quisiera arrancar. Debía estar muy sucio porque ella lo lavaba como a una alfombra mugrosa.

̶Cállate ̶ le ordenaba cuando Syusuke se atrevía a sollozar —Que te calles.

Syusuke hacía caso omiso de lo que ella le decía, eso la enojaba más.

̶ Ahora si lloras ¿no? Pero cuando toda tu familia se murió nada. ¿No? ̶ murmuraba mientras seguía con el proceso de despellejarlo vivo ̶ Toda tu familia, mi nadie me quita de la cabeza que fue tu culpa.

Concluyó dejando el trapo a un lado. Tomó una toalla que estaba aguardando colgada en el perchero. Lo envolvió en ella y lo arrastró hasta su habitación de nuevo...

vvv

La escuela empezó muy temprano en la mañana, por fin había podido salir de casa. Detestaba ese lugar más que a nada en el mundo. En el salón de clases miraba por la ventana deseando poder atravesar los muros y desaparecer, mientras se echaba sobre el pupitre sin prestarle atención a nadie. La profesora ya lo había regañado un par de veces por esto, así que una vez más no le hacía ningún daño. Esta vez lo expulsó de la clase.

Se levantó y se fue al pasillo desierto. Mirando al vacío encontró la puerta de salida. De repente podía desaparecer esta vez, irse bien lejos. Aunque no tenía donde ir, no tenía más familia que…No tenía familia, a nadie más sobre la tierra. Sus ojos regresaron al suelo, donde permanecían siempre que estaba alguien cerca. Prefería no mirar a nadie más con sus ojos tan horribles, como ella decía, no quería volver a abrirlos para él, nunca más.

Sintió la urgencia de correr sin saber hacia donde, apenas apareció el recuerdo de noches anteriores. Su respiración se aceleró y cerró los ojos tratando de disipar los recuerdos. De repente reemplazarlos por algo más bonito, pero ningún recuerdo agradable llegaba a su mente. Los malos recuerdos se comieron vivos a los buenos.

Ni un solo recuerdo agradable se asomaba por su mente; estaban extintos.

El pasillo se llenó de gente, era hora de descanso. Mucho ruido en todos lados, siguió a todos los demás niños hasta el patio. El resto conversaba, reía y algunos jugaban entre ellos, así que decidió irse a sentar lejos, donde el sonido de sus voces no lo alcanzara. Estuvo disfrutando de cierta paz hasta que un grupo de niños se le acercó murmurando entre ellos. Luego uno de ellos, el más alto de todos se le acercó.

̶ Tú vete de acá, no te queremos en esta escuela ̶ No le prestó atención, de repente ignorándolo se iba.

̶ ¿No oyes? No queremos que vengas a la escuela con nosotros. Tú eres malo porque mataste a tu familia, lo vimos en la tele.

Logró que levantara la mirada clavándole los ojos encima.

̶ No es cierto —susurró con un pedacito de voz.

̶ Sí es cierto, yo lo vi en la tele ̶ se hizo escuchar un niño que estaba tras el más alto del grupo que de pronto empezó a rodearlo; un coro de ellos lo apoyó. Ante esto regresó al silencio y de nuevo bajó la mirada al suelo.

̶ Vete de la escuela, no te queremos aquí.

Syusuke no se movió, respiraba profundo tratando de aguantarse las ganas de gritar. Se empezó a poner rojo del esfuerzo que hacía por amarrar sus lágrimas.

̶ ¿Vas a llorar? Eres un cobarde. Ya vas a llorar niñita. ¿Por qué mataste a tu familia? ¿Por qué no te compraron un vestidito rosadito? ̶ un coro de risas esta vez.

—Yo no hice nada de eso. Eso es mentira.

—Entonces quien fue. Tú fuiste, mentiroso ̶ otra vez el coro apoyando la versión del chico más alto ̶ Cobarde, mentiroso.

No lo iba a dejar tranquilo al parecer.

̶ Miren como va a llorar, si es un…

Las palabras se le atoraron en la boca cuando Syusuke le saltó encima. Nadie lo esperaba, ni él mismo sabía que estaba haciendo hasta que le devolvieron los golpes y ambos se revolcaron en el suelo mientras el coro de chicos gritaba y hacía escándalo.

El otro niño era más grande que él, pero eso no importaba. Todo lo que había dicho era mentira y ahora iba a hacer que se arrepintiera. Siguieron entrelazados en medio de patadas y puñetazos hasta que los profesores llegaron a poner orden.

Los separaron en medio del bullicio de todo el colegio para llevarlos al salón de clases y luego donde el director de la escuela. A Syusuke le brotaba sangre de los labios pero ello no disminuía las ganas de pelear. Una maestra lo depositó en una silla y le ordenó quedarse quieto en ese lugar. Recién entonces se dio cuenta que estaba en serios problemas.

vvv

Llamaron a sus padres. Ellos estaban furiosos, Sue más que nunca. El director regañó al niño, dijo que era muy violento, muy problemático. A ella la rabia que le atravesaba los rasgos finos del rostro. La mirada de Syusuke regresó al suelo mientras que escuchaba todo lo malo que era de boca de Sue. El director les dijo que se podían ir luego de más regaños. Ella lo tomó del brazo y lo arrastró fuera de la escuela para aventarlo dentro del auto. No dijeron ni una sola palabra rumbo a la casa. Syusuke miraba por la ventana con ganas de arrojarse del auto. El cielo estaba gris, cubierto de nubes. No quería llegar nunca, ni que se acabara el camino.

Sonrió pensando que al final de ese día de repente iba a poder estar con su familia.

**TBC**


	3. Living with painful memories

**Aviso de servicio público:** NO es un capítulo alegre ni mucho menos. Es TRISTE y por ahi que puede herir la sensibilidad de alguien. Así que leeanlo con cuidado y que la fuerza los acompañe.

Debo agradecer a Kalamina 112 por hacerme notar que le faltaba una partecilla a mi fic antes de postearlo. Jijijiji ella es mi mejor crítica.

Bueno... ahi les va el tercer capitulito del mal...

* * *

**3. Living with painful memories**

La escuela no era su lugar favorito, pero por lo menos lo mantenía fuera de casa largas horas i; igual detestaba tener que asistir. Nunca la odió más que cuando tuvo que ir después de la pelea en la cual lo suspendieron por una semana. Entró al salón de clases a recoger algunas de sus cosas para pasar el día de suspensión en la biblioteca, pero tenía la cara tan golpeada que ninguno de sus compañeros pudo resistir el impulso de voltear a mirarlo.

Fue vergonzoso, lo peor de todo fue que no todas las marcas de su rostro eran producto de la gresca del día anterior. La mayoría los obtuvo en otra tan desigual, pero en la que salió más perjudicado.

Asistir a la escuela era excusa para perderse en las veredas amplias de la calle que lo llevaban a lo que fue su hogar; no tenía a donde más ir cuando se sentía mal. A su corta edad sabía que no podía hacer gran cosa que aceptar su destino tal y como venía, tal y como le había tocado vivir.  
De repente un día de esos iba a tener la oportunidad de ver a su familia de nuevo; quizá muy pronto. Lo deseaba tanto, cada vez que su papá entraba a su habitación a visitarlo por las noches y se quedaba con él.

La primera vez estaba tan desconsolado que no sabía porque se sentía tan mal. No quería ni mirar a la cara al sujeto al que tenía que decirle papá. Huía para no tenerlo cerca, huía de ambos durante los momentos que pasaban juntos como una familia. Sue lo odiaba con todas sus ganas, siempre regañándolo todo lo que hacía lo hacía mal, todo. Lo mejor era que se hubiera muerto con el resto de su familia, siempre decía eso.

Él también lo odiaba, por eso lo lastimaba de "ese" modo, cuando dentro de su habitación hurgaba entre las sábanas para encontrarlo. Luego de la corta búsqueda lo tomaba de un brazo y lo arrancaba de la calidez de las cobijas haciéndolo ponerse de pie para despojarlo de las prendas que traía encima. Lo arrojaba a la cama para acostarse junto a él. Llenaba su cuerpo de caricias toscas y le mojaba hasta que quedaba sin aliento cuando su lengua entraba en su boca cubriéndola completamente. Separaba sus piernas con las manos y hacía que le doliera muchísimo.

Gritar no era una opción, porque la iba a despertar; Sue se despertaba siempre por el ruido que hacía por más que la puerta estuviera cerrada. Por las mañanas mientras lo regañaba por algún motivo que nunca le faltaba, le daba bofetadas mientras se quejaba de que no la dejaba dormir con su llanto.

Sue lo odiaba de veras. Decía que bien hubiera hecho en morirse con el resto de su familia a venir a estorbar en su casa. Es que el chiquillo era un inútil, que nada sabía hacer. Conseguía que la ayudara en los quehaceres de la casa pero no podía hacer gran cosa porque era demasiado pequeño y torpe.

Cada mañana en la que abría los ojos y recordaba que el mocoso estaba bajo su mismo techo deseaba que ese fuera la última para él. Es que ella hubiera preferido una niña. Cuando su esposo lo vio se encaprichó con el chiquillo; ella tuvo que ceder. Ahora no sabía que hacer con el mocoso sino era mantenerlo lo más lejos posible de su presencia.

—Mocoso idiota —gritaba mil veces al día.

Deseaba que estuviera lejos, muerto de una vez. Total, tantos accidentes suceden en casa, los niños son traviesos, muchas cosas les pueden pasar cuando juegan a corretear por los pasillos. Eso lo sabía bien la profesora, como cuando Syusuke cayó de la escalera de la casa mientras jugaba en el segundo piso. Su mamá le escribió una nota para que la mostrara en la escuela y hasta fue a hablar con la maestra para relatarle lo sucedido. Algo parecido sucedió la vez que se cayó por las escaleras del sótano, un descuido de uno de sus padres, la verdad, dejar la puerta abierta y el chiquillo idiota no vio porque estaba oscuro. Es que era tan torpe, tan callado, tan antisocial. La maestra lo confirmaba en la escuela, el niño no tenía ningún amiguito con quien jugar, acabando las clases se iba directamente a su casa.

Claro, si es que se aparecía por la escuela. A veces aprovechaba algún descuido de sus padres y maestra para desaparecer. Luego regresaba a su casa como un perro callejero para recibir los regaños correspondientes.

Los días pasaban y crecía tan inútil como había llegado a casa. Era un delincuente juvenil por donde se lo mirara, siempre tenía alguna marca en la cara producto de sus escapadas a la calle, decía su mamá. Seguía creciendo, pero las visitas de parte de su esposo a su dormitorio no cesaban, al contrario iban en aumento. Sue empezó a extrañarlo en su lecho; noches sin que se asome a verla y dormir con ella. Todo era culpa de ese chiquillo idiota. Desde que llegó a su casa lo único que había hecho era poner todo de cabeza.

Eso la ponía furiosa.

Decidió hacer algo mejor que regañarlo y dejar accidentalmente la puerta del sótano abierta cuando él pasaba por ahí. Optó por conversarle, contarle algunas historias acerca de mocosos parásitos como él, inservibles y delincuentes que no encontraban mejor salida para su vida miserable que suicidarse. Le contaba como lo habían hecho y hasta le daba los artículos de las revistas para que los leyera, luego se aseguraba que los hubiera leído todos completos. Le contó el caso de una chica que tomó un frasco entero, de las pastillas que ella había comprado en la farmacia esa misma tarde y murió mientras se acostó esa noche. Se las entregó en las manos y lo mandó a guardarlas al botiquín del baño.

Esa noche mientras estaba en su cuarto hojeando unas revistas de modas, pudo escuchar pasos en el corredor rumbo al baño. Dejó a un lado la lectura nocturna para escuchar con atención. Pudo percibir el rechinar de la puerta del botiquín al abrirse y el crujir de la tapa del frasco nuevecito, el sonido característico de las pastillas al salir del envase de plástico. Escuchó la puerta del baño cerrarse y sonrió tranquila. Entonces pudo retomar la lectura.

A la mañana siguiente luego de haber dormido como piedra su esposo la levantó alarmado. El chiquillo no estaba en su habitación, sino en el baño, cubierto en vómito y echado en el suelo. Ella lo miró con asco tratando de repasar el artículo que leyó, recordando la parte en la que se detallaba la muerte de la chica. Su esposo atravesó el mar de inmundicia para comunicarle que el chiquillo estaba aún vivo. Al parecer había arrojado todas las pastillas y ninguna hizo efecto.

—Maldito mocoso —masculló casi para sus adentros, mientras que su esposo trataba de reanimarlo. Estaba más vivo que nunca, sólo algo adolorido por el vomitar toda la noche.

Ella se lo arrebató de los brazos y lo arrojó contra la tina de baño. Sin quitar el gesto amargo de su cara abrió el grifo de agua fría.

—Maldito mocoso.

vvv

Una mañana más de tantas y abrió los ojos con sin querer realmente hacerlo. Dio una mirada por la ventana sólo para cerciorarse que seguía en el mundo de los vivos. Tanto deseaba irse al lado de su familia que tenía las muñecas plagadas de cicatrices rojas. Marcas de antaño, dado que ante sus afanes suicidas su papá se había encargado de desaparecer todo tipo de objetos punzo cortantes que pudieran estar a su alcance.

Era una lucha silenciosa entre su mamá y papá. Por un lado ella sembraba la casa con objetos filosos y él se encargaba de desaparecerlos. Si esa mañana no hubiera abierto los ojos como tanto deseaba Sue, la hubiera hecho muy feliz.

Syusuke no era ajeno a que ella deseaba que desapareciera. Estaba seguro que cada vez que una estrella fugaz pasaba por la casa ambos deseaban lo mismo, que desapareciera de una vez. Aunque habían momentos en los que ella no podía esperar más que ese momento llegara. A veces lo despertaba en la mañana a almohadazos, rabiosa de no tener la fuerza necesaria para ahogarlo mientras dormía.

Por momentos le agradecía en silencio la iniciativa, lo único que quería era desaparecer lo más pronto posible. Tenía ya trece años y estaba a punto de sumar una velita más a la torta de cumpleaños que nunca llegaba. Ya había intentado suicidarse cinco veces, algunas con ayudadita pero nunca había tenido suerte.

Abrió los ojos totalmente antes que a ella se le ocurra aparecerse por su habitación y sacarlo de la cama a punta de bofetadas. Era temprano al parecer porque la pereza lo invadía esa mañana. Mejor salir de la cama de una vez.

No era muy agradable permanecer dentro luego de los sucesos de unas horas antes. Cuando su papá decidía acompañarlo por las noches, dormir con él y compartir la misma cama; a decir verdad nunca dormían.

Un sonido en la puerta lo hizo saltar de la cama a toda velocidad. Podía ser cualquiera de los dos, no importaba cual de ellos, igual iba a tener problemas desde temprano.  
Mala suerte, era él.

Su mirada aterrizó en el suelo apenas detectó la figura de su papá en el umbral de la puerta y se quedó sentado sobre el colchón cubierto por sábanas azules. Nunca lo miraba a la cara, no quería hacerlo porque no soportaba su mirada. Eso era algo que su papá disfrutaba mucho. Sobretodo cuando estaba encima de él, lo obligaba a mantener los ojos abiertos y mirarlo fijamente. Decía que le gustaban mucho sus ojos; a modo de venganza trataba de ocultarlos lo más que podía. Sus pies se acercaban bajó la cabeza más aún. Cerró los ojos esta vez presintiendo que algo iba a suceder y así fue. Le hizo levantar la cara mediante un tirón de cabello en la base de su cráneo para estrellar sus labios contra los suyos.

Ni así logró que abriera los ojos, de todos modos esa mañana no estaba muy interesado en ellos, quería otra cosa. Las manos de su papá atraparon sus hombros forzándolo a levantarse de sobre el colchón. Sin decirle una palabra, así era como prefería las cosas, en silencio. Lo arrastró hacia la puerta de su habitación; desde temprano las cosas empezaban mal.

Una vez en el corredor lo soltó propinándole un empujón para que empezara a caminar solo. Lo hizo con la mirada en el piso de madera, deseando que no terminara el camino. Pasó por delante de la habitación de sus padres, donde Sue seguramente les dirigió una mirada de odio al verlos.

Las miradas de Sue no le hacían más efecto que los golpes que le daba con frecuencia. Ya no le importaba porque había aprendido a vivir con ellos. Se esforzaba por evitarlos y obedecerla al momento para no tener problemas. Así había sido durante mucho tiempo, obedeciendo sin preguntar, como una marioneta, sin replicar. Desde que tuvo la mala suerte de cruzarse en su camino. En un principio pensaba en rebelarse, en escapar e irse lejos, pero no tenía a donde ir. Donde fuera que terminara iba a ser lo mismo sin duda. Por eso ya no protestaba, ni siquiera decía una sílaba sin que fuera necesario. Incluso se estaba acostumbrando a las visitas nocturnas de su papá y a tener que bañarse con él.

Entró al cuarto de baño seguido de cerca por papá impaciente por empezar. Sin quererlo se topó con su imagen en el espejo y se detuvo un momento a contemplarla, hasta que apareció la figura de papá tras él contaminándola. Entonces su reflejo se tornó totalmente distinto. Ya no era un niño, ni siquiera era un humano, era un juguete. Ese chiquillo castaño, de ojos azules como vitrales y palidez cadavérica que lo miraba a través del espejo era él. Detestaba reflejarse porque significaba que seguía existiendo.

Lo más horrible de su imagen es que de pronto empezaron a rodearla unos brazos gruesos. Una mueca de desagrado se dibujó en su rostro, algo que no solía permitirse en plena luz del día. Demostrar emociones sólo cuando nadie podía verlo, en la oscuridad de su habitación, cuando tenía la cara hundida en la almohada, cuando tenía a papá encima de él.

Lamentablemente su gesto no pasó desapercibido y fue remunerado con un tirón en el cabello que por poco le arranca la cabeza. La fuerza del tirón fue la suficiente para hacerlo girar a un lado, acto aprovechado por papá para empujarlo a la ducha.

Otra vez pudo pescar su reflejo en el espejo y fue una imagen más desagradable que la anterior. Tanto que provocó que su garganta emitiera cierto sonido prohibido mientras se desarrollaban ciertas sesiones con papá.

—No.

Esta vez no fue un tirón de cabello solamente, esta vez lo acompaño un puño cerrado que se estrelló en su rostro. Lo mandó de frente al borde de la tina haciéndolo ver estrellas en el proceso para luego recibir más golpes. Afortunadamente fueron pocos debido a las urgencias de papá que lo hicieron entrar a la ducha pronto. El grifo de agua tibia se abrió y papá se reunió con él dentro de la ducha.

Las paredes de mayólicas pálidas estaban heladas como la lápida que debería estar cubriendo su cuerpo en ese momento; de no haber tenido la mala suerte de sobrevivir. Aunque si lo pensaba bien, si no hubiera muerto él quizá su hermano menor hubiera sobrevivido. Quizá hubiera sido Yuuta el que hubiera tenido que vivir la pesadilla a colores que él tenía que afrontar a diario. Ese pensamiento le dio algo de alivio, mientras las manos de papá se desplazaban a lo largo de su cuerpo, mientras que le daba de mordiscos en el cuello, mientras que lo apretaba contra su piel mojada.

Trataba de no pensar en nada cuando estaba en situaciones como esta. Al principio trataba de pensar en cosas agradables, pero no habían muchas y las pocas que tenía ya se habían agotado toditas. Había descubierto algo de consuelo mientras que papá le estrellaba la cabeza contra la pared mojada para colocarse tras él y poder saciar sus urgencias. Por lo menos su hermano no tenía que afrontar este tipo de cosas, a Yuuta no lo estaban estrellando con fuerza mientras que sentía un dolor creciendo en su espalda, con visos de incrementar.

No tardó en empezar a gimotear, mordiéndose los labios con fuerza para no gritar, pero papá jadeaba como un perro sediento y mascullaba obscenidades en sus oídos mientras lo apretaba de la cintura para estrellarse contra él, dentro de él.

Seguramente pronto iba a terminar por como jadeaba. Ambas respiraciones se tornaron pesadas mientras trataban de recuperar el aliento debido al esfuerzo. Ahora Syusuke se esforzaba más por pensar en algo agradable que no existía.

El chorro de agua tibia se combinaba con las pocas lágrimas de dolor que se escapan de sus ojos y con el líquido que se escurría sobre sus piernas cuando papá terminó. Lo supo por el ardor que sentía. Papá empezó a asearse para luego salir de la ducha, dejándolo en el suelo esperando su turno, como si fuera una marioneta. El chiquillo se quedaba inmóvil tal y como había caído por el empujón final, esperando que él se fuera de la ducha para poder asearse por su cuenta; siempre era lo mismo, como una vieja costumbre, un horrible ritual.

Las sesiones con papá estaban plagadas de rituales. Los conocía muy bien, los venía practicando ya bastantes años. Demasiados de repente, era mejor no pensar en eso.

Papá salió de la ducha y era su turno de limpiarse un poco. Tenía la sensación de que aunque se quedara bajo el agua una semana, no se iba a sentir limpio.

—Tienes diez minutos para estar listo y bajar a la cocina— anunció.

No le respondió porque también era parte del ritual, hablar lo estrictamente necesario. En esa casa a nadie le interesaba oírlo. Por lo menos a papá no le importaba lo que tuviese que decir. La boca la tenía para otros fines, no necesariamente para hablar. Los juguetes no hablan, sólo están ahí para ser utilizados, para nada más.

Aunque el oso de peluche de Yuuta tenía voz, según recordaba. Cuando estaban aún estaban chiquitos y dormían él y su hermanito en la misma habitación le pedía que hiciera hablar al osito. Así que ante este requerimiento Teddy tuvo la capacidad de poder expresarse cada vez que era necesario que Yuuta comiera todo su almuerzo o cuando no quería entrar a la tina de baño.

El recuerdo del osito se hizo nebuloso al momento que sus ojos se nublaron. No pudo cuidarlo lo suficiente porque en un descuido suyo Sue lo encontró y sacó de su super escondite. Lo había ocultado en la casa de perro que se hallaba en el jardín trasero. No estaba seguro si había habido un perro en esa casa antes, pero la casita de madera seguía ahí. Sucia y llena de arañas por dentro era un buen escondite para Teddy hasta que Sue apareció en el panorama y se deshizo definitivamente de él. Hubiera adorado hacer lo mismo con el chiquillo, desaparecerlo tal y como desapareció al osito de peluche.

Una vez más le había fallado a Yuuta. Por su culpa ahora ninguno de los dos estaban con él, ni Teddy ni Yuuta.

vvv

Bajó a la cocina a reunirse con su familia a los once minutos. Su minuto de retraso afortunadamente no tuvo mayor consecuencia, aunque seguramente papá se la iba a cobrar más tarde. Después que desayunó lo mandaron a hacer unos encargos que le tomaron la mañana entera. Se tomó su tiempo porque no tenía ninguna voluntar de regresar a su casa. Dio vueltas por la ciudad deseando no tener que volver nunca más. Incluso pasó por lo que había sido su casa, un edificio a medio derruir. Iban a construir algo ahí, desde hacía varios meses el lugar estaba cerrado y ya no podía escabullirse dentro.

Ese era su único y verdadero hogar, aunque cubierto de mugre, tierra, cenizas y recuerdos. Su casa. Hasta que se empezó a hacer tarde, y en algún momento tenía que volver así que así fue.

Una vez llegó a la casa se topó con una Sue que daba vueltas de un lado para otro emocionada. Algo estaba sucediendo pero nadie le decía nada como siempre. Tampoco preguntaba.

—Ya volviste —la voz de su mamá tenía algo de desilusión. De repente ella esperaba que de camino a hacer lo mandado lo aplastara un carro o algo —Fuera de mi vista, ponte a hacer algo, lo que sea pero desaparece.

Por no contradecirla desapareció yéndose a refugiar a su habitación. En el camino se cruzó con su papá y sus ojos retornaron al suelo automáticamente; ingresó a su habitación seguido por él.

Entró y se quedó de pie a unos pasos del umbral de la puerta. Por un momento se le heló la sangre al ver que habían dos camas en vez de una. Volteó a ver a su papá en un afán desesperado de enterarse que estaba pasando y fue peor al ver que sonreía extasiado de verle la expresión de sorpresa en la cara. Sus labios formaron una pregunta que no llegó a abandonar su garganta. De nada servía preguntar, después de todo no iba a poder hacer nada en contra de la voluntad de sus padres.

No le quedó otra que bajar la mirada una vez vio que una palma de su papá se aproximaba a él. Cerró los ojos esperando un golpe que fue reemplazado por una caricia tosca. La mano cayó sobre su cabeza acariciándola y enredando los dedos entre las hebras castañas.

Este gesto le causó más escalofríos aún.

Su papá estaba sonriendo mientras reprimía una risita burlona. Jugaba con él atormentándolo con la curiosidad para luego irse dejándolo más preocupado que nunca. Muchas ideas se le pasaron por la cabeza. Sería que por fin se iba a mudar a su habitación. Por lo general se metía a la misma cama con él y no era para dormir.

Escuchó el sonido del timbre de la puerta y luego la voz de Sue recibiendo a quien había llegado recién. Le hubiera gustado bajar a ver quienes eran, pero no se atrevía. No tenía porque bajar con los invitados, no era necesaria su presencia. Así eran las cosas, cuando venían amigos de sus padres se la pasaba en su habitación tan silencioso como siempre. No querían su presencia incomodando a los invitados. Esta vez la curiosidad lo mataba. Necesitaba ver de quienes se trataba porque la voz de sus padres sonaba muy animada, más que de costumbre.

Esperó tranquilamente en su habitación como un juguete que espera que vengan a jugar con él. Esperó largo rato hasta que se quedó dormido cuando unos pasos acercándose y las mismas voces terriblemente familiares de siempre.

—Esta va a ser tu habitación —Sue animadísima abrió la puerta dejando entrar el mundo exterior.

Syusuke se incorporó del suelo donde estaba sentado al verla entrar. En silencio devolvió la mirada a donde le correspondía tratando de fijarse en los pies de más que entraban tras ella.

—Dame tus cosas, las pondré en las gavetas por ti —ella estaba contentísima. También él venía con ellos.

No pudo contener más la curiosidad y levantó los ojos para descubrir que un par de ojos desconocidos estaban fijos en él. Ojos de color extraño, verdosos, como el color de la corteza de los árboles cuando retoñan. Se quedó observándolos sorprendido, porque esos ojos lo miraban tan fijamente que era imposible soltarse de ellos.

—Esa de ahí será tu cama. Ah, estas aquí— por un momento maravilloso Sue se había olvidado que el mocoso ese existía —como te decía Ryoma, esta de acá será tu camita. Ven... ven conmigo –ella lo tomó de la muñeca jalándolo hacia un lado de la habitación.

El recién llegado no le quitaba los ojos de encima, a pesar de que Sue lo jalaba hacia un lado, sus ojos de lechuza permanecían fijos en los suyos. Así que Syusuke se limitó a cerrar los propios tratando de no parecer hostil.

—Ve a preparar la cena —ordenó Sue en un afán de deshacerse del estorbo. Quería ver si podía prolongar la sensación de que el mocoso no existía y Ryoma le iba a ayudar gentilmente a ello.

Sin decir una palabra abandonó la habitación sin poder evitar sentir los ojos de lechuza sobre él siguiéndolo en cada paso. Encontró refugio en la cocina, lejos de la mirada de odio de Sue y la mirada extraña de Ryoma. Ese era su nombre si había escuchado bien. Así que iba a dormir en su habitación, para eso era la otra cama. Algo de alivio lo invadió entonces mientras en soledad preparaba la cena, para un miembro más esta vez.

vvv

Durante la cena pasaron las cosas más extrañas.

Conoció a una Sue totalmente distinta, una que no tenía el gesto de asco cada vez que estaba presente, sino que por el contrario se veía radiante y cariñosa. Sonreía hasta por nada y se ufanaba en atender lo mejor posible al recién llegado. Lo más cercano a una mamá que podía recordar. Tan contenta estaba por la llegada de Ryoma que no hizo ningún comentario desagradable acerca de él en toda la cena. Lo ignoraba completamente y eso era lo mejor que le había podido suceder en mucho tiempo. No se quejó como siempre hacía cada vez que preparaba algo que cenar. Siempre algo tenía que hacer mal, o muy salada la comida, o muy aguada, o muy fría. Esta vez ningún comentario en su contra. Simplemente había dejado de existir.

Incluso su papá decidió dejarlo en paz. Todo apuntaba a ser felicidad de ahora en adelante. Al parecer ese niño ojos verdosos los mantenía bien animados como para ocuparse del chiquillo inútil que también vivía en la casa.

Durante la cena dejó de mirar a su plato y por momento levantaba los ojos hacia Ryoma, sólo para cerciorarse que también él lo estaba mirando; parecía dejar todo lo que estaba haciendo cada vez que descubría que Syusuke lo estaba mirando.

Al terminar la cena se quedó en la cocina a terminar con sus labores. De repente las cosas iban a cambiar desde ahora. Por lo que pudo oír durante la cena Ryoma era el nuevo hijo adoptivo de sus padres. Así que sin duda las cosas iba a ser distintas. Quizá por fin lo iban a dejar tranquilo para irse a donde quisiera o lo iban a devolver al orfanato en espera que cumpliera la mayoría de edad o peor aún, lo iban a mandar a otro hogar sustituto en el cual podía encontrarse en una situación igual.

Nada peor que estar con ellos podía sucederle, pensó. Hasta empezó a sentir pena por Ryoma. Pena porque quizá podía pasarle lo mismo que le pasaba a él...

Esa idea le heló la sangre. No podía permitir que ese chiquito con ojos de lechuza pasara por lo mismo que él. No podía permitir que nadie pasara lo mismo. De repente era un castigo más por ser el culpable de lo que le pasó a su familia. Siempre escuchaba eso de labios de Sue; que era su culpa y que todo lo malo que le pasaba se lo tenía bien merecido.

Tan mal le iba siempre que debía ser cierto. Todo era su culpa entonces, iba a ser su culpa si le ocurría algo a Ryoma, si es que él le llegaba a poner un dedo encima. Su culpa, porque por su culpa toda su familia murió, porque dejó morir a su hermano menor.

Sin perder más tiempo subió las escaleras a toda velocidad, saltando escalones para llegar más rápido. Entró a la habitación a toda velocidad y de nuevo tuvo los ojos verdosos sobre él.  
Al parecer todo estaba en orden, Ryoma estaba bien, sentado a un lado de la cama, solo. Su maleta en el suelo y todas sus pertenencias reposando sobre el colchón de cobertores verdes. Respiró aliviado acercándose hacia la cama que le correspondía tratando de sonreírle un poco.

En ese momento apareció Sue por la puerta, su rostro no se descompuso al ver que ya estaba Syusuke ahí, al contrario, prosiguió con su estrategia de ignorarlo.

—Veamos —ella se acercó a la cama verde y empezó a apilar la ropa dentro de una bolsa grande mientras parloteaba acerca de lo bien que la iba a pasar viviendo con ellos, los planes que tenía para el futuro y esas cosas. Seguía metiendo las cosas dentro la bolsa bajo la atenta mirada de Ryoma quien no sospechaba lo que iba a hacer con ellas.

Las iba a tirar toditas, a pesar de que su ropa no estaba tan gastada como la que Syusuke trajo cuando llegó hacía ya varios años. Entonces se acordó de aquel ritual de bienvenida, de quitarle todo lo que pertenecía a su vida anterior. Aquella vez él estaba tan asustado de haber llegado a ese lugar de extraños que no sabía que hacer ni como actuar, pero Ryoma no parecía estar asustado, quizá porque era mayor que él en comparación de cuando llegó. Debía tener la edad de Yuuta, unos diez u once años.

Sin embargo, la observaba atentamente mientras ella terminaba de despojarlo de sus cosas.

Hasta que ella le quitó el gorro que traía de la cabeza. Ryoma reaccionó arrebatándoselo al segundo siguiente que ella se lo quitó. Se lo volvió a colocar en la cabeza mirándola desafiante, esperando que se lo quisiera quitar de nuevo.

—Mada mada dane —murmuró.

Iban a haber problemas.

Apenas Sue se recobró de la sorpresa, el rostro le cambió radicalmente, aún así respiró hondo y sonrió como si nada hubiera pasado.

—Ryoma, no es hora de jugar. Dame ese gorro de una vez.—

—Es mío —fue la respuesta seca que obtuvo.

—No estoy jugando, dame ese gorro ahora —sus labios se arrugaron con ira en cada palabra.

—Yo tampoco —fue la atrevida respuesta que dejó pasmados tanto a Sue como a Syusuke quien saltó hacia ambos para evitar que ella lo mate.

En efecto Sue levantó la mano para acribillarlo a bofetadas que no llegaron a su destino, sino se estrellaron en el otro mocoso.

—¿Qué demonios les sucede a ustedes mocosos del infierno? ¿Acaso nunca les enseñaron modales malditos huérfanos?

Seguía repartiendo golpes tratando de llegar a su objetivo final quien sin perder el tiempo escapó retrocediendo. Syusuke no la iba a poder contener más tiempo así que Ryoma huyó de la habitación lo más rápido que pudo. Desapareció en el corredor y luego por las escaleras.  
Sue muerta de ira dejó de golpear al otro mocoso atrevido para salir en la búsqueda de Ryoma, no sin antes cerrar la puerta por fuera.

Syusuke no sabía bien que había sucedido, todo fue tan rápido, tan imprevisto. Sin saber como ya estaba sobre ella, deteniéndola, oponiéndose como nunca antes lo había hecho.  
Sin saber porque sonrió al pensar en Ryoma y en sus acciones suicidas. La alegría se le fue al pensar en las consecuencias. Podía escuchar las voces de Sue y de su papá buscándolo por toda la casa. Había desaparecido por completo, seguramente se había fugado a la calle, gritaba Sue.

Syusuke aún adolorido por los golpes se acercó a la ventana tratando de divisar por donde podía haber fugado. Entonces descubrió que unos ojos penetrantes lo miraban inquietos desde la oscuridad de un escondite en el jardín trasero. No pudo evitar una sonrisa al ver que Ryoma estaba oculto en la casa del perro desde donde se burlaba de los dos adultos que corrían por todos lados buscándolo.

Les tomó toda la noche ubicarlo y no lo hubieran hecho sin la ayuda de Syusuke. Su papá lo sacó de la habitación con la idea de que él podría encontrarlo ya que pensaba igual que el pequeño delincuente acabado de llegar.

Ryoma se quedó dormido tranquilamente en la casa del perro mientras que ellos buscaban desesperados por todos lados. Syusuke se atrevió a poner la condición de que no le iban a hacer nada si es que los ayudaba a encontrarlo. Aceptaron a regañadientes. Así que fue en su búsqueda, lo trajo aún adormilado y muy sucio. Sue aprovechó y le arrebató el gorro sujeto de disputa tan pronto lo tuvo cerca.

—Esto es culpa tuya. Te dejo solo con él unos minutos y ya lo conviertes en un delincuente juvenil. No quiero que te le vuelvas a acercar más mocoso.

Ella se lo arrebató de los brazos y se lo llevó al segundo piso

Vvv

Sue hablaba en serio cuando le dijo que no lo quería cerca del recién llegado. Lo mandó a dormir al sótano durante una semana. Hasta que a insistencia de papá regresó a su habitación y a su cama al lado de la de Ryoma. Hasta ese momento se había cruzado unas pocas veces con su nuevo hermano menor, casi por segundos, sin que pudieran intercambiar palabras.

Así que cuando regresó a su habitación se encontró con un Ryoma que lo miraba desde el suelo debajo de su cama. No supo que decirle hasta ahora no había cruzado palabra. Avanzó hacia su cama sintiendo como lo seguía mirando. Se acomodó entonces para acostarse a dormir cuidando de que lo que traía para él no sea descubierto aún.

Escuchó a Ryoma salir de debajo de la cama y subiéndose a ella. Giró sin poder evitar querer verlo de nuevo. Estuvo pensando mucho en él durante su temporada en el sótano. Cada vez que pensaba en que su papá podría...

Afortunadamente las visitas nocturnas no cesaron a pesar de su cambio de habitación momentánea. Eso lo mantenía tranquilo en medio de todo, mientras estaba con él dejaría en paz a su hermano menor.

—Te llamas Ryoma ¿verdad? —el silencio en ese momento era imposible. Nunca hablaba con nadie, no tenía la necesidad de hacerlo, hasta ahora —¿Quién pregunta?—

No pudo esconder una risita tan espontánea que no supo como salió de su boca.

— Fuji Syusuke —volvió a sonreír sin saber como podía hacerlo tan seguido.

— Ahhhh… Echizen Ryoma.

De nuevo el silencio mortífero en la habitación siempre silenciosa.

—¿Qué edad tienes? —no podía con su ataque de curiosidad.

—Once. ¿Tú? —respondió reprimiendo un bostezo.

— Tengo casi catorce —sonrió de nuevo maquinalmente –toma, esto es tuyo.

Debajo de su cobertor sacó la gorra que hacía unos días había sido la causa de conflictos. Entonces pudo ver como la carita de Ryoma se transformaba apartando el gesto de indiferencia y seriedad para dejar al descubierto rasgos infantiles.

—¿De dónde lo sacaste? —parecía que por un momento quiso arrojarse sobre su gorro pero al siguiente se dio cuenta que no era una buena idea.

—De la basura, ella lo iba a botar pero lo rescaté de ahí. Tómalo, es mejor que no dejes que lo vea —sugirió tragando las últimas palabras para cancelar la experiencia de perder a Teddy,

Sin perder el tiempo Ryoma saltó con agilidad felina y recuperó su gorro. Regresó a su cama abrazando lo recién recuperado mientras sonreía ligeramente.

—Gracias —musitó volviendo a arroparse.

—Debe ser muy valioso para ti, ese gorro —ahora no podía evitar sentirse mal por lo del oso de Yuuta.

—Era de mi papá —respondió curioseando dentro de los ojos de Syusuke, como si pudiera leer la tristeza de sus palabras reflejada en sus esta respuesta al mayor de los dos se hizo más difícil re preguntar.

—¿Por qué estas aquí? — esta vez le tocó a Ryoma preguntar, Por el tono de su voz, parecía que era a modo de compromiso.

—Mi familia murió... hace mucho tiempo.

— Ah...

—¿Y tú, Ryoma?—

— Igual, mis padres murieron y mi hermano no me quiere con él —fue la cruda respuesta.

Casi no se la creía. ¿Cómo era posible que su hermano no lo quisiera con él? Debía estar mal de la cabeza. ¿Cómo podía rechazar a su propia sangre?

— Igual no me quería quedar con él —agregó Ryoma tratando de descifrar que era ese nuevo brillo que aparecía en los ojos de su nuevo hermano mayor.

—Mañana tengo que ir a la escuela. Me dijo ella que me ibas a llevar.

— Sí, claro, te llevaré.

— No tienes que hacerlo si no quieres... Yo puedo ir solo.

—No he dicho eso Ryoma —respondió tratando de suavizar su tono de voz —iremos mañana a la escuela hasta te llevaré hasta tu salón de clases.

—No es necesario —respondió brusco recostándose en la cama y volteándose de modo que se quedó mostrándole la espalda mientras ponía fin a la conversación.

Syusuke sonrió de nuevo y apagó la luz de la lámpara sobre el velador que separaba las dos camas.

—Buenas noches, Yuuta —susurró antes de dormir.

vvv

La mañana que siguió les tocaba ir a la escuela juntos, pero papá los iba a llevar como siempre. Con ello se cercioraba de que fueran a la escuela y no por ahí a vagar. Syusuke subió al auto primero, silencioso y cabizbajo como siempre, se ubicó en el asiento junto a papá mientras Ryoma se ubicó en la parte de atrás. Casi no habían tenido tiempo de conversar, pero ya podrían hacerlo luego. Papá subió al auto y la sonrisita de Syusuke se evaporó al instante.

—Vamos de una vez, no querrás llegar tarde a tu primer día en tu nueva escuela ¿no Ryoma? —lo miraba a través del espejo retrovisor.

—Sip.

Ahora una risita por parte de papá mientras echaba a andar el motor. Los viajes eran por lo general silenciosos, considerando que una de las reglas primordiales de la casa era mantenerla como un sepulcro. Por lo general cuando Syusuke iba con papá se la pasaba pensando en cualquier cosa, para evitar pensar que le iba acariciando las piernas.

Estaba algo absorto como era su costumbre cuando un sonido proveniente de la parte de atrás del auto rompió el silencio.

Pop, sonó.

Al parecer no era su imaginación porque papá casi choca el carro al sentir el sonidito característico del globo de goma de mascar cuando se revienta.

Pop, volvió a sonar. Pop y más pop.

Papá detuvo el carro y Syusuke volteó alarmado a ver a Ryoma quien inflaba otro globito dispuesto a hacer un sonorísimo pop de nuevo.

Pop.

Papá apretó las manos sobre el timón.

—Ryoma ¿Qué es esa cosa que tienes en la boca?

Pop

—Goma de mascar —respondió descaradamente mientras mascaba preparando otro globito más.

—Bótala —ordenó de tal modo que a Syusuke se le erizaron todos los cabellos.

—No.

Papá se quedó pasmado en su asiento por un segundo escuchando una tira de "pop" más. Syusuke volteó a ver a Ryoma para convencerlo de que botara la goma de mascar de una vez, pero de nuevo el sonido fue la respuesta que obtuvo. Papá salió del carro y abrió la puerta de Ryoma tan rápido que ninguno de los dos ocupantes pudo reaccionar. Sin tiempo para evitarlo Ryoma estaba afuera, suspendido de las solapas de su camisa a la altura del rostro de papá e inflando con descaro otro globo más.

—He dicho que botes eso.

"Pop"

Ese último globo reventó muy cerca de la cara de papá.

Entonces la mano de papá ascendió de la solapa a su cuello apretándolo como si quisiera quebrarle el cuello como si estuviera hecho de goma de mascar.

—Bota eso.

—Por favor… déjalo.

Syusuke se prendió del brazo del sujeto antes que termine de estrangular al chiquillo quien aunque estaba empezando a tomar un lindo color morado lo miraba desafiante. Papá lo habría acabado por matar ahí mismo si no estuvieran en plena vía pública y algunos ojos ya se estaban posando sobre la escena. Soltó al menor y agarró del brazo a Syusuke con ganas de desquitarse con él. Lo aventó dentro del auto dándole tiempo al menor de que se deshaga de la goma de mascar.

Una vez llegaron a la escuela se bajaron rápidamente, cuando Ryoma estaba acabando de salir del auto se dejó oír de nuevo un atrevido "pop".

vvv

Ryoma era tan parco como Syusuke. No encontraba necesario hablar con nadie así que no lo hacía. Así que pasaban los momentos de asueto juntos sentados en el patio mirando al resto de alumnos de la escuela. No podía evitar pensar en Yuuta cada vez que Ryoma estaba cerca. Así debía ser su hermano menor si es que estuviera vivo. Igual a él, pero eso no lo iba a poder saber nunca.

Por ahora pasaban las tardes en la escuela, en un compromiso silencioso de permanecer lo más que pudieran fuera de casa. Así que pidieron permiso a sus padres para poder quedarse más rato estudiando en la biblioteca. Conseguir el permiso les costó bastante esfuerzo, pero al final quien impuso el permiso fue su papá. Consideró que era mejor que los chiquillos estén haciendo algo que pudriéndose en la casa sin hacer nada.

Una vez regresaban a la casa las cosas eran distintas. A Sue no le agradaba la idea de que su hijo consentido pasara demasiado tiempo con el otro mocoso. Tanto así que había planteado la idea de que fuera a otra escuela, aunque de verdad pensaba que a Syusuke le haría bien la cárcel juvenil.

Es que el otro mocoso era un total desperdicio, ella lo sabía bien y por eso no quería al mocoso asqueroso cerca de ella y menos cerca de Ryoma. No, ni hablar, porque le podía incitar a hacer cosas indebidas. Ese mocoso Syusuke no era un buen elemento, lo sabía desde que lo tuvo en frente. Siempre lo supo, sobre todo desde que su esposo le daba demasiada atención...

No, ese chiquillo era malo, era el culpable de todo lo malo que pasaba en esa casa.

Desde la primera vez que descubrió cuan vil podía ser el mocoso hizo esfuerzos por mudar a Syusuke al sótano, a donde pertenecía con el resto de la mugre. No quería que durante la noche ese mocoso vaya a enseñarle cosas malas a Ryoma.

Ese era su mayor temor.

Adoraba a Ryoma, hasta le había perdonado el incidente del primer día en el que llegó. Sin duda fue el otro mocoso el que lo incitó a hacer esas cosas; no iba a dejar que llevara a Ryoma a hacer lo mismo que él. Imposible. Aunque a este no le hacia ninguna gracia el hecho de que ella trataba de tenerlo a su lado, siempre que podía trataba de perderse de vista. Eso la enfadaba más porque en sus afanes de escapar de su lado se acercaba más a Syusuke.

Él era distinto a su hermano mayor Ryoga, totalmente distinto. No lo odiaba , ni siquiera cuando una vez que su papá falleció lo botó a la calle y tuvo que pasar días vagando por ahí hasta que su hermano mayor lo hizo entrar a la casa para luego llevarlo personalmente a un orfanato.  
A Syusuke en cambio parecía agradarle tenerlo a su lado. No se molestaba cuando estaba estudiando y se sentaba cerca de él a hacer sus deberes en la biblioteca. Lo despertaba en la mañana pasándole la voz y no le aventaba almohadas o ropa sucia como Ryoga. Cuando hacía eso lo odiaba más que nunca, ahora mismo lo odiaba un poquito.

Syusuke se preocupaba por él algo a lo que era ajeno. Desde pequeño se había criado con su hermano mayor y su papá que siempre estaba muy ocupado para estar en casa así que no le quedaba de otra que dar vueltas alrededor de Ryoga si quería comer o necesitaba algo. A su hermano no le interesaba en lo más mínimo lo que le pasara; siempre estaba demasiado ocupado para ver por él. A veces se olvidaba de dejarle comida en casa cuando se largaba e incluso lo dejaba afuera porque decía que si le daba una llave seguro la iba a perder.

Su papá se enojaba con su hermano mayor cuando encontraba a Ryoma durmiendo en el suelo de la puerta del departamento en el que vivían. A Ryoga no le interesaba nada de lo que le dijeran. Incluso le echaba la culpa a Ryoma de acusarlo con su papá. No se llevaban bien ambos y era mejor que cada uno estuviera por su lado.

Las cosas habían cambiado desde entonces. Empezó una nueva vida y no sabía que esperar del cambio. Por un lado ella no le agrada, se pasaba todo el día atosigándolo, él tampoco era mejor que ella. Syusuke era el único con quien se sentía bien.

Sin embargo, las cosas para su hermano mayor seguían siendo las mismas. Sue se dedicaba a ignorarlo como era su costumbre mientras que las cosas empezaban a retorcerse como tanto temía. Lo notó al ver las miradas que iban dirigidas a Ryoma, el modo como lo seguia con los ojos, como iba tras él y buscaba quedarse a solas con el menor.

Se hizo una promesa, de no dejar que le sucediera lo mismo a Ryoma. Cueste lo que cueste aunque sabía que no iba a poder frenarlo mucho tiempo. Lo primero fue cambiar el lugar de las visitas nocturnas. No iban más en la habitación que compartían los hermanos, si no en la piadosa oscuridad del sótano.

La misma insoportable rutina a puertas cerradas.

—Lo estas haciendo muy bien, te ha servido la práctica — no esperaba una respuesta, pero le gustaba verlo hacer el intento de responderle a pesar de que no podía con la boca ocupada — Eso es... deberías enseñarle a Ryoma algo de esto.

Pequeña venganza, enterró los dientes sobre su carne, en represalia por sus palabras. Syusuke no necesitaba palabras para expresarse, a veces.

—¿Qué demonios te pasa mocoso? –lo sujetó del cabello lanzándolo hacia un lado. La misma rutina de siempre, como una espiral.

—Nada —Hubiera querido decir tantas cosas, pero no, era mejor no decir nada.

Papá le pegó en la cara y luego lo hizo a un lado para revisar cuanto lo había lastimado esta vez. Era parte del rito de toda la vida, ya estaba acostumbrado a ello.

—Pobre de ti que lo vuelvas a hacer, inútil. Ni para esto sirves –se le fueron las ganas de continuar con lo que empezaron —Inútil.

Se subió los pantalones y los abotonó despacio, luego encendió la luz para revisar el daño en su rostro. Palpó su cara con una mano mientras lo sujetaba de la nuca. Dio su aprobación y lo mandó a dormir a su habitación.

Syusuke fue directamente al baño, a enjuagarse la boca, a lavarse las manos. El agua y jabón no eran suficientes para lavarse, pero no tenía nada más a la mano. La tentación crecía en el botiquín y sus frascos repletos de pastillas de colores. La sola idea era irresistible, atiborrarse de píldoras hasta no sentir nada. Dormir por siempre.

Demasiada tentación para resistirlo. Acarició uno de los frascos blancos, lo giró para abrirlo y volvió a cerrarlo.

—Ryoma— pensó.

Entró a su habitación su papá estaba sentado sobre la cama de Ryoma, mirándolo dormir y jalando despacito los cobertores para no despertarlo. Era de esperarse. Por un momento entró en pánico sin saber que hacer, luego se resolvió por azotar la puerta. El sonido hizo que Ryoma abriera los ojos automáticamente y papá se sobresaltara.

No le agradó para nada a papá quien se levantó avanzando hacia él, furioso. Syusuke no intentó huir, no serviría de nada. Había abandonado las esperanzas desde hacia mucho tiempo y ya casi no le quedaban ganas de intentar defenderse. Se encontró más pronto de lo que esperaba aplastado contra la puerta. Cerró los ojos cuando papá empezó a golpearlo con su cinturón, el mismo que había liberado junto con sus pantalones un rato atrás.

Gritaba groserías e insultos mientras lo trituraba a correazos. Necesitaba una salida y la puerta de escape estaba pegada a su espalda; correr hacia el lado contrario sería peor aún. El instinto de supervivencia lo hizo intentar escapar sin mayor éxito. Papá lo asió de un brazo y lo devolvió de un empujón a su sitio contra la puerta. En su camino pudo ver el rostro aterrado de Ryoma.

Tenía que huir, por lo menos salir de la habitación, pero su hermano menor no se movía de donde estaba. Paralizado y mirando todo con los ojos muy abiertos. Hasta que él dejó de pegarle para aventarlo sobre la cama al lado de la de su hermano. No se molestó si quiera en apagar la luz del velador, que aun seguia prendida, la prioridad de papá era terminar lo que empezó en el sótano.

—No delante de Ryoma.

El muchacho se revolvió como nunca antes lo había hecho. No podía dejar que lo hiciera delante de su hermano. Papá estaba sobre él, arrebatándole la ropa y prodigándole más golpes para que dejara de sacudirle, le estaba complicando la vida. Syusuke pataleaba tratando de colocar sus rodillas en medio y sacarlo de encima suyo. No estaba funcionando. Quizá era mejor quedarse quieto como siempre y soportar el mismo tratamiento de las noches pasadas.

Giró la cabeza a un lado buscando a Ryoma en la habitación. De repente había huido espantado por lo sucedido porque no estaba visible en ese momento. Cerró los ojos cuando sintió una bofetada estrellándose en su rostro, el precio por cerrar las piernas mientras su papá estaba ocupado.

Ryoma no estaba sobre su cama, debía haber salido de la habitación seguramente y sin hacer ruido. Cualquier cosa era mejor a que lo viera así. Cualquier cosa antes de que le pasara algo así. Sonrió ligeramente tomando este hecho como consuelo mientras esperaba que todo llegue a su fin.

El dolor insoportable abriéndole la carne, separando sus músculos e ingresando violento. Apretaba los dientes mientras lanzaba la cabeza hacia un lado, tratando de cancelar la urgencia de gritar. Si se quedaba quieto todo iba a terminar pronto, todo iba a terminar en unos minutos que se hacían interminables mientras que su cama entera se sacudía con fuerza.

Y así fue.

Terminó todo cuando algo caliente empezó a escurrir entre sus piernas. Papá se levantó luego de un par de embestidas más y un momento de descanso sobre el cuerpo del muchacho. Se incorporó y al darse vuelta pudo notar que Ryoma no estaba en la cama.

—¿Dónde demonios se metió el otro mocoso? —no se le ocurría a donde podía haber ido considerando que la puerta estaba cerrada.

Syusuke aún no acababa de vestirse cuando vio a Ryoma debajo de la cama sin querer moverse. Su papá quería una respuesta así que mejor le daba una. ¿Cuál sería la adecuada?

— Déjalo en paz —fue lo único que se le ocurrió.

Era de esperarse, que levantara la mano dispuesto a matarlo a punta de bofetadas. No tenía permiso para hablar, era solo una entretención y si hablaba la diversión se iba.

— Acá estoy —salió de su escondite impulsado por un resorte.

Papá lo miró complacido y se acercó a él, no era para confiarse y Ryoma lo notó. Dejó que su mano le acariciara la cara, sin embargo.

—Tienes unos bonitos ojos Ryoma. Muy hermosos.

De un empujón lo hizo caer de espaldas sobre la cama, acto seguido se inclinó sobre el más pequeño de sus adorados hijos. De nuevo le acarició el rostro admirando de cerca la expresión de terror de Ryoma.

—Es hora de dormir –una mano se deslizó sobre su cuerpo, recorriendo decida hasta llegar a su vientre. Sonrió jalando los cobertores para cubrir a Ryoma —Que tengan dulces sueños.

Besó la comisura de su boca despacito para que el otro muchacho observara con cuidado. Le dirigió una mirada severa a su otro juguete, en otro momento terminarían lo que empezaron. En otro momento, con nuevos personajes en la escena. Varias ideas al respecto le estaban entrando, otros escenarios también, esa habitación y el sótano terminaron por hastiarlo. Además Ryoma aunque era pequeñito no iba a caber con el otro en la misma cama.

Habría tiempo para ultimar detalles luego, mientras tanto a alimentar sus fantasías en privado. Los miró a ambos de nuevo para desaparecer luego tras la puerta dejando la habitación cual sepulcro.

**TBC**


	4. Loving with all my heart

**Ninguno de los personajes son mios. Le pertenecen a alguien más que es Konomi-sensei . Si fueran mio sería feliz, pero no lo soy así que no son mios. Okis? Yo sólo escribo un fanfic feito... triste, malvado y cruel. buuuuu... hasta a mi me dio pena... jijijjij.**

**Wenooooo ahi está... ojala les guste a ustedes tanto como a mi me gustó escribirlo.**

* * *

**4. Loving with all my heart**

La mañana que siguió los halló silenciosos y sin ganas de que querer abandonar la habitación. Ryoma se revolvió sobre su cama toda la noche sin conciliar el sueño, Syusuke trataba de no moverse demasiado, aun dolía. Tampoco quería cruzarse con los ojos de su hermano menor, sentía vergüenza. Apenas si lo miraba de reojo y así comprobó que ambos no consiguieron descanso ni paz.

El menor de ambos se resistió a ir a la escuela solo, pero no tuvo éxito en su empresa. Syusuke no se podía mover de la casa con la cara en ese estado llena de magulladuras y moretones. Como era la costumbre en esos casos se quedó en el claustro siniestro de su habitación. Lo único rescatable es que nadie lo molestaba en lo que duraba el día, era el mejor regalo de cumpleaños que podían darle, dejarlo tranquilo.

Cumplía catorce años de existencia sin sentido y hacía mucho tiempo había dejado de ser un niño. Era lo que menos deseaba, seguir viviendo en medio de una pesadilla que no tenía cuando terminar. Eran siete años desde que llegó y cada año que pasaba deseaba que fuera el último. Hasta ese momento, ya no podía albergar ese tipo de deseos en su cabeza, ahora tenía un hermano menor por el que ver. Si lo abandonaba, si tan solo pretendía irse y dejarlo, iba a pasarle lo mismo que a él.

Sin quererlo cada vez que cumplía años se ponía algo nostálgico. Pensaba en su familia, en sus hermanos, en cuando en su casa su mamá celebraba los cumpleaños de cada uno de ellos. Hacía un pastel enorme y les daba un pedazote a cada uno, hasta le ponía velitas. Su hermana les había hecho creer que el pastel se metía al horno con todo y velas. Yuuta y él espiaban a su mamá incansablemente para ver como hacía eso. Su mamá los terminaba largando de la cocina porque no hacían más que estorbar y meter dedos curiosos en los ingredientes.

Eran tiempos felices, a pesar de que a veces no veían a sus padres porque ellos siempre estaban trabajando. De haber sabido lo que sucedería no hubiera desperdiciado el tiempo en pelearse con su familia las veces que lo hizo, en ver televisión horas y horas en vez de abrazar a su mamá el tiempo equivalente. Era tarde y solo tenía recuerdos vaporosos refundidos en su memoria que escapaban de su encierro cuando cumplía años.

Tenía que dejar de pensar en su familia, porque no la iba a volver a ver más. Cuanto más pensaba le daban más deseos de terminar con todo de una vez. De repente escabullirse a la cocina en busca de algo filoso con el que pudiera rebanarse la piel y terminar.

Nada bueno podía esperar de la vida que llevaba en ese lugar. Lo iban a terminar matando tarde o temprano. Pero que iba a ser de Ryoma, seguro Sue iba a defenderlo cuando papá quisiera acercarse a él y… De repente esta vez ella iba a hacer algo por detener a papá.

No podía confiar en ella. Nunca.

En su mente recorrió el camino hacia el botiquín del baño, repleto de medicinas. Las pastillas nunca resultaban porque su estómago se aferraba a la vida y devolvía la mortífera carga química que lo arrancaría del mundo. A pesar de que trataba de contenerse terminaba vomitando y ensuciando todo el baño. Luego las cosas eran peor, porque no sólo tenía que soportar el malestar sino la paliza de sus padres.

Aunque sonaba tan apetecible, por fin despegarse del mundo, largarse de una vez, tirar la toalla. Estaba aburrido de pelear, hastiado de vivir pero aun así quedaba aquella pequeña voz que le recordaba a Yuuta, no, su nombre era Ryoma, tenía que recordarlo.

Lo hizo cuando por fin su hermano menor regresó a su lado. No estaba seguro de a que hora había llegado de la escuela, no tenía un reloj ni ganas de averiguar el tiempo. Lo más probable era que no quisiera verlo. No podía culparlo de nada. Yuuta, no podía reclamarle nada a Yuuta.

Ryoma entró a la habitación que compartía en silencio. Seguro estaba muerto, el miedo empezó a ablandarle las piernas y a medio camino se detuvo. No podía hacerlo, no quería. Por fin vio que respiraba y el alma regresó presurosa a su cuerpo menudo. De un par de saltos se acercó a Syusuke quien seguía tendido en la cama como una muñeca abandonada y rota.

—¿Te sigue doliendo? —a quemarropa, pero nervioso, con su mirada intensa recorriendo cada moretón que tenía en la cara. Una muñeca hecha pedazos.

—Casi nada. ¿Tú estás bien? ¿Cómo te fue en la escuela? —le respondió sonriendo mecánicamente, lo hacía raras veces. No tenía un motivo real para sonreír de todos modos. Estaba contento de poder hablar con alguien después de tanta soledad.

—Bien respondió sin querer ahondar en detalles —Tú estas bien... ¿no? —insistió como si no se convenciera totalmente.

—Sí. —quería decirle que estaba acostumbrado a esto, que no tenía nada de que preocuparse pero se sintió bien el tener alguien preguntando por su salud —¿Tú estas bien?—

—Si —estaba mintiendo, lo podía ver en sus ojos.

Se quedaron en silencio de nuevo mientras que Syusuke se esforzaba por sonreírle lo más que podía, tratando de no preocuparlo demasiado.

—¿Vas a ir a la escuela mañana?

—No lo sé.

Ryoma lo seguía mirando como si quisiera decirle algo y no se atrevía.

—No has cenado ¿no? ¿Te traigo algo de comer?— le preguntó el menor.

Esa era parte de la venganza de Sue, dejarlo morirse de hambre. No era lo más adecuado atentar contra sus designios. Aunque estuviera agonizando por el hambre era mejor no arriesgar a Ryoma, mejor esperaba la buena voluntad de Sue de alimentarlo.

—No te preocupes, no quiero que te metas en problemas —

Le entró por una oreja y le salió por la otra

—Tienes que comer —anunció mientras abandonaba la habitación rumbo a la cocina.

Fue todo muy rápido, Ryoma escapó a toda velocidad mientras que a Syusuke le tomó un tiempo saltar de la cama y correr tras él para detenerlo. Si se metía en problemas sería culpa suya. Lo persiguió hasta casi llegar a las escaleras cuando se topó con Sue quien justo subía.

—¿Qué haces fuera de tu habitación? Te ordené que te quedaras ahí.

No le iba a responder, prefería hacer como si no existiera para no complicarse la vida. Hizo lo de siempre, se quedó en silencio e inmóvil. Ella no le dio tregua y lo empujó hacia su habitación.

—No te quiero volver a ver mocoso. Cuanto menos te cruces por mi camino mejor.

Estaba a punto de volver a la oscuridad de su habitación según la volunta de Sue, cuando alcanzó a ver como papá se desplazaba hacia la cocina donde acababa de entrar Ryoma. En ese momento no supo que hacer, las ideas por alguna razón se demoraban en hilarse dentro de su mente.

—Sólo quería algo de comer, tengo hambre...— lo primero que se le ocurrió no iba tan lejos de la realidad.

—No te lo mereces, no mereces nada. Si yo no fuera tan buena como lo soy estarías comiendo de la basura, en la calle, muerto de hambre. Si no fuera porque te aceptamos en esta casa estarías deambulando en la calle o en la cárcel donde deberías estar pudriéndote ahora.—

No perdía el tiempo dándole atención a sus palabras siempre agrias. Ahora que ella estaba distraída en regañarlo no iba a poder librar a Ryoma del peligro. Sue no le iba a dejar las cosas fáciles.

—Por favor...— estaba dispuesto a suplicarle.

—Cállate de una vez y regresa a tu habitación que no te quiero volver a ver... Y agradece que tengas una habitación porque la verdad deberías irte a dormir al sótano. No me gusta que duermas al lado de Ryoma. No te atrevas a enseñarle una de tus malas costumbres...—ella lo atrapó del cabello con furia— pobre de ti si yo me entero que le has enseñado a... a hacer ese tipo de asquerosidades.... Pobre de ti.

Entonces sintió ganas de gritarle en la cara cuan equivocada estaba. Sintió ganas de gritar como no lo había hecho nunca antes, la miró a los ojos, furioso.

—Cómo te atreves— una bofetada aumentó el daño en su rostro.

Hubiera seguido golpeándolo si es que no hubieran sentido el ruido de algo estrellándose en el suelo hasta hacerse añicos. Sue sorprendida bajó las escaleras a toda carrera seguida por Syusuke. Cuando entraron a la cocina encontraron a un Ryoma muy pálido recogiendo del suelo los pedazos de un plato roto sobre el suelo. Papá también estaba ahí, aunque sentado en una silla. Sue se lo quedó mirando enojada a pesar de que él aparentaba que nada había sucedido en lo absoluto.

No eran necesarias explicaciones, o por lo menos ella no necesitaba oírlas.

—Ryoma ve a tu habitación que mañana tienes que ir a la escuela —Sue hizo una mueca de enojo —Tú, limpia ese desorden....— le ordenó a Syusuke...

Ryoma sin decir palabra despareció de escena seguido por Sue. Syusuke bajó la mirada y avanzó hacia donde estaba guardada la escoba para barrer los pedazos que quedaron el suelo junto con arroz regado y unos trozos de carne que no pudieron llegar a su destino final. Empezó a limpiar odiando tenerlo tan cerca. Estar a su alcance era deprimente, en cualquier momento abandonaba la comodidad de su silla, se acercaría a él. Como un animal silencioso, empujando su cuerpo contra un mueble, buscando comodidad para devorarlo.

Empezó por clavar sus dientes sobre la piel de sus hombros y subiendo hacia su garganta. El sonido de su boca recorriendo su piel a besos, le provocaban nauseas. Ganas de correr, lanzarse al vacío y no tener que sentir nada nunca más.

—No creas que me he olvidado que día es hoy.

Maldita sea, pensaba el chiquillo sin fuerzas para moverse ni dejar de respirar. La fuerza de voluntad no era suficiente para desaparecer del universo. Solo quería paz y poder morir en ese mismo momento, lo más rápido posible.

Dejar de existir.

—Cierra la puerta...no quiero más interrupciones.

Por un momento, dejar de sentir.

vvv

Las visitas nocturnas se fueron incrementando mientras que los días iban pasando. El sueño les era esquivo durante la noche. Siempre alertas, esperando que entrara, se dirigiera como siempre a la cama de Syusuke, lo empujara a un lado y luego el sonido de sus voces. La voz de Syusuke quejarse en susurros para aparentar que nada sucedía sobre su cama.

Ryoma no quería quedarse a solas con papá y evitaba todo contacto con él. Era inútil, siempre se encargaba de acorralarlo y torcer sus planes. En una oportunidad se metió al baño cuando el menor estaba desnudo a punto de entrar al agua. Se quedó mirándolo mientras Ryoma no podía moverse del miedo. Aprovechó el brillo de terror de sus ojos, acarició su rostro infantil como primera providencia para descender sobre su pecho, bajando poco a poco. El chiquillo recuperó la movilidad del cuerpo ante el desagradable contacto y huyó aún desnudo hasta su habitación esperando que no lo siguiera. Tuvo suerte de que Sue estuviera por los alrededores, papá desistió.

No podía estar tranquilo, no tenía descanso. Trataba de mantenerse lo más lejos que podía pero por las noches no había escape. Entraba a su habitación a buscar a su hermano y cuando terminaba de lastimarlo siempre se acercaba a él y besaba sus labios.

Sue estaba preocupada porque la profesora le mandó una nota diciendo que Ryoma se dormía durante clases y que no prestaba atención. Sabía bien que todo era culpa de ese mocoso idiota. Cuanto más pronto pudiera mandarlo a dormir al sótano sería mejor. Todo era su culpa... todo...

Ahora Ryoma había cambiado...estaba más distante, aún más callado. Todo era su culpa... todo... Ya tampoco le quería hacer caso. Ese chico si que era una mala influencia. Entonces empezó a considerar seriamente la posibilidad de deshacerse de él de una buena vez.

Una pésima influencia, porque ya era la hora de que volvieran de la escuela y no habían regresado.

vvv

Ryoma le pidió acompañarlo cuando se enteró de sus escapadas y vagabundeadas por la ciudad. Syusuke no le negó la pequeña oportunidad. Era como en los viejos tiempos, como cuando él y su hermano menor se iban por ahí y regresaban con la ropa destrozada y todos sucios.

Así que ese día llegaron a la escuela, pero tan pronto como papá desapareció doblando la calle decidieron irse por ahí a caminar. Habían muchas cosas que debían decirse pero en silencio sonaban mejor.

Sin pedirle permiso al camino llegaron a un lugar familiar para uno de ellos. Se tendieron en la hierba que crecía al lado de un canal, muy similar a aquel en donde Syusuke y su hermano menor pescaban sapos y ranas cuando niños.

—No quiero volver —anunció Ryoma con un hilo de voz, como si su vida dependiera de aquello, como si el no decirlo le resultara tremendamente doloroso.

Durante todo el día se había esforzado en no pensar acerca de eso.

—Yo tampoco. — Syusuke suspiró y por un momento esas palabras cobraron un nuevo sentido. Se hicieron posibles, se hicieron alcanzables.

Qué si se iban de casa de una vez. Qué pasaría si no volvían a ese lugar nunca más. Sue saltaría en un pie si él desaparecía, pero en el caso de Ryoma, las cosas eran distintas.

No podían quedarse en la calle, no tenían a donde ir... la calle no era un buen lugar para ellos, para ninguno de los dos.

De nuevo en silencio.

De repente podían intentarlo, contar de estar lejos de ese lugar, lejos de las garras de papá, lejos de las críticas de Sue. Por fin libres de todo eso. Sonaba fantástico...

—Podemos vivir en la calle — al parecer Ryoma estaba con ganas de alimentar la fantasía. Sí que sería maravilloso — a mi no me da miedo.

Le sonrió mientras pensaba que no sonaba nada mal.

—El problema será si nos atrapan— comentó sin querer malograr la fantasía. No podía dejar de recordar la primera vez en que se fugó de casa. Aquella ocasión cuando la asistenta social Amelia lo fue a buscar y lo halló en su casa derruida.

—Nos harían volver nada más— Todo sonaba tan simple en los labios de su hermano menor.

—¿No sería mejor para ti volver al lado de tu hermano? Mejor que regresar con ellos.

Ryoma se quedó en silencio mirando al vacío. Había estado contemplando esa posibilidad. Podía ser una buena idea, si no fuera porque Ryoga no lo quería tener a su lado. La verdad era que su hermano no quería ningún tipo de responsabilidad y el tener a su hermano era una bien grande. Aunque sin duda era mejor que quedarse en la casa y no poder dormir por las noches.

—Ryoga me echaría a la calle de nuevo— y suspiró levemente mientras pensaba en voz alta.

Se quedaron un momento más en silencio. De repente era mejor no poder dormir por las noches a tener que abandonar un lugar en el cual había encontrado a alguien que se preocupaba por él. Desde que su papá había fallecido se vio totalmente solo, sin poder contar con su hermano para nada. No sabía que hacer entonces, no quería otra familia porque ya tenía una y con el único miembro que quedaba era más que suficiente.

Por lo menos Syusuke no lo iba a echar de su lado.

—Hermano mayor— murmuró.... — no quiero regresar nunca más— eso fue todo... no iban a volver... no tenían a donde ir pero cualquier lugar era mejor que regresar a casa.

vvv

A Sue le encantó escuchar la regañada que les dio la policía a ambos fugitivos, por supuesto no perdió oportunidad para sugerirles que si tenían espacio en la camioneta se podían llevar a Syusuke de una vez. Luego que la policía abandonó la casa la charla siguió en la cocina.

Ryoma miraba al vacío mientras que Syusuke recibía bofetadas e insultos por parte de Sue. Trataba de pensar en otra cosa, por lo menos su mente escapaba de la cocina. De pronto sintió un tirón sobre su brazo izquierdo y luego la voz chillona de la mujer lo empujó hacia la puerta.

—Ve a tu habitación —ordenó al menor de los dos.

No se atrevió a desobedecer porque era ya cansino, pero recogió la mirada de Sue con una de desafío.

Syusuke en cambio se quedó de pie en mitad de la cocina, enfrentando a los dos solo. Sue le dio un par de bofetadas más mientras hablaba de que una más de sus hazañas y lo iba a mandar derechito a la cárcel juvenil. Papá permanecía en silencio, luego de haber seguido a Ryoma con la mirada de un modo tal que a Syusuke se le escarapeló el cuerpo. Papá lo notó, no debió ser tan descuidado. Syusuke no tuvo tiempo de bajar la mirada al suelo, porque un golpe de parte de papá se estrelló en su rostro.

Terminó en el suelo.

—No es hora de descansar —protestó la mujer al ver que no se levantaba. A decir verdad esperaba que no se levantara nunca más —Tienes que dejar esta cocina limpia. A ver si aprendes.

Insistía ella, haría lo que fuera con tal que se calle. Syusuke se levantó despacio, sin perder de vista los zapatos de ambos. Papá abandonaba la habitación y Sue seguía regañando.

—Date prisa, tienes trabajo que hacer.

Le tomó un buen rato dejar la cocina en orden. La dejó atrás y se dirigió a su habitación a recoger sus cosas. Sue había conseguido hacerlo dormir en el sótano esa noche. Al llegar al pasillo pudo escuchar sonidos horriblemente familiares.

Alarmado se acercó a la puerta de su habitación y la encontró cerrada y el ruido provenía de dentro. Era la voz de papá y el forcejear de Ryoma.

—Déjalo tranquilo— gritó mientras golpeaba la puerta, jalando la perilla con afán de destrozarla para poder entrar. No se le ocurría otra cosa por hacer, se estaba empezando a desesperar.

No hubo respuesta de dentro así que siguió forcejando con la puerta cerrada. Empezó a darle de patadas...

—Abre la maldita puerta —no servía de nada, solo los quejidos de Ryoma eran la respuesta —Déjalo tranquilo maldita sea... si le has hecho daño te juro que te voy a matar...—

No sabía de donde le salía el coraje para gritar a voz en cuello y golpear la puerta aunque se le deshacían los músculos.

—Abre maldito. Maldito.... abre la maldita puerta —gritaba fuera de control mientras que se estrellaba contra la superficie de madera.

Se dio vuelta en busca de algún objeto que le ayudara a abrirla cuando se topó con la mirada de Sue asomándose por la puerta de su habitación. Fue de rabia y breve, se encerró en su habitación de nuevo. Ella no iba a mover un dedo como siempre, así que estaba solo. Siguió estrellándose contra la puerta hasta que de pronto esta se abrió develando el rostro de papá furioso y enrojecido.

Sin poder pronunciar una sílaba más dejó que una bofetada lo estrellara a un lado de la pared. En un momento fue arrastrado hacia adentro de la habitación para luego salir volando y caer cerca de su cama. Ryoma sentado sobre su propio colchón mirando la escena aterrado. Nunca lo había visto en ese estado antes. Asustado y pálido, los ojos muy abiertos.

No tuvo tiempo para levantarse y ver si estaba bien porque de nuevo lo levantó la fuerza de toro de papá y lo estrelló de cara contra el colchón de su cama. Quiso gritar pero tenía la cara pegada a las sábanas y no salía ningún sonido.

Su ropa empezó a ser arrancada a tirones.

Sin pensarlo dos veces se sacudió y zafó de la presión que sentía sobre su espalda para saltar de la cama. Por primera vez se le enfrentaba y no sentía dolor, ni miedo.

—No me toques... no me vuelvas a tocar— gritó como poseso mientras trataba de acomodar la ropa que le había sido arrancada hacía un momento.

Papá no pareció sorprenderse por lo ocurrido sino que arremetió contra él con más rabia. Syusuke trataba de defenderse como podía. Ryoma llegó en su ayuda trepándose a la espalda de papá para detenerlo y que no matara a su hermano mayor.

Era suficiente... no estaba de humor para juegos. Ahora si que estaba enojado. Primero arremetió contra el mayor de los dos. Un empujón bastó para estrellarlo contra la puerta. Ryoma seguía en su espalda tratando de detenerlo, maldito mocoso idiota. Fue sencillo sacarselo de encima, verlo aterrizar en el suelo con intenciones de huir de él. No lo consiguió porque en seguida tomó un objeto contundente, de un lado de la habitación. Con eso bastó para que el mocoso terminara en el suelo inmóvil.

Quizá estaba muerto, quien sabe. Se dirigió hacia el mayor, lo sujetó de uno de sus brazos escualidos para arrastrarlo fuera del cuarto. Pataleaba como un animal salvaje mientras vociferaba sandeces. Idiota. El otro mocoso seguía en tirado y no iba a ir a ningun lado.

Syusuke llegó a punta de patadas y empujones al sótano donde ingresó dando tumbos. Intentó salir antes de que la puerta se le cerrara en la cara, fue inútil. Siguió pateando la superficie de madera mientras que lanzaba maldiciones de todos colores.

Tenía que regresar donde Ryoma, era una necesidad impostergable. Siguió golpeando la puerta hasta caer rendido. En ese momento se dio cuenta que no importaba lo que hiciera, solo conseguía hundirlos más en el infierno.

v.v.v  
  
En la oscuridad y silencio el sótano no se podía ver el tiempo pasar. Quedó tendido en el suelo como si estuviera muerto, aunque deseaba estarlo pronto. Imposible, no podía dejar a Ryoma a su suerte. No iba a dejar que nada malo le pasara a su hermano menor, aunque para eso tuviera que dar su vida a cambio. Quizá debió hacer eso, morirse en vez de Yuuta. Pero así era el destino. Por alguna razón tuvo que ser así.

Como las cosas pueden trastornarse en segundos de la noche a la mañana. Las cosas cambian para mal... para peor...cuan mal podían ponerse... eso no importaba ahora. Yuuta y Ryoma... ahora iba a cuidar a Ryoma como no pudo hacerlo con Yuuta. Quizá el cielo le mandaba una nueva oportunidad e iba a aprovecharla. Nunca más iba a desaprovechar una oportunidad, nunca más...

El cielo ya le debía varias, primero se había llevado a su familia y ahora lo había metido en ese infierno. No pudo hacer nada para salvar a sus padres, ni a su hermana, ni a Yuuta.

Aquella noche su hermana mayor los había bañado y metido a la cama temprano. Mamá y papá habían llegado tarde de la calle, cuando llegaron Yuuta y él saltaron de la cama para recibirlos. Ambos padres se veían exhaustos pero aceptaron de buena gana el recibimiento. Los siguieron hasta su habitación y ambos se colaron en la cama de sus papas. Su hermana loe regañó por salirse de la cama e ir a perturbar a sus padres que debían estar cansados. Lo que pasa es que seguramente estaba celosa porque no entraba en la cama ella... y todos rieron.

Se salió con la suya y se llevó a los pequeños a dormir. Esa noche se acostaron por segunda vez y alcanzaron a besar la mejilla de mamá antes de acostarse. Le dijeron buenas noches a su hermana y ella les cerró la puerta, pero hicieron trampa, no durmieron hasta después de horas de jugar contando estrellitas.

Yuuta no sabía contar más que hasta diez, la verdad que Syusuke tenía nociones que habían más números después de al cifra aunque no pudiera imaginar cuantas más, había visto en los cuadernos de su hermana mayor muchos números todos juntos; ella decía que significaba que habían muchas cosas juntas.

Syusuke abrió los ojos esa noche alarmado por gritos de su hermana y no vio estrellas a través de la ventana. No pudo ver gran cosa porque había una cortina de humo tapándole la visión. Se levantó de la cama asustado y escuchó a Yuuta toser en los brazos de ella. Su hermana lo tomó del brazo y lo sacó a jalones de la cama con mucha dificultad...

—Teddy —gritó Yuuta reclamando a su oso quien siempre dormía a su lado y se había quedado sobre la cama.

Syusuke se soltó de la mano de ella y tomó al osito para dárselo a Yuuta. La puerta abierta dejaba entrar grandes cantidades de humo a la pieza. Su hermana despeinada y llorosa tomó de nuevo a Syusuke del brazo, salieron los tres al pasillo donde una luz intensa y roja les bloqueaba el camino cubriendo completamente el área donde se encontraban sus padres.

—Hermana —susurró mientras ella se acomodaba a Yuuta en la espalda.

El menor de los tres aterrado, se mordía los labios como hacía siempre que tenía miedo. Se aferraba al camisón de pijama de ella mientras que veía como las luces rojas se les iban acercando cada vez más

—Syusuke... no te sueltes de mi mano... no te vayas a soltar —gritó mientras tomaba su mano con fuerza.

No iban a poder pasar porque el corredor estaba en llamas. Iban a tener que saltar entre el fuego si querían salir.

—Agárrate con fuerza Yuuta, Syusuke a la cuenta de tres saltamos —tomaron impulso y saltaron sobre el suelo encendido.

La caída fue terrible... a medio asfixiarse por el humo... con los pies ardiendo por el fuego... a ella se le prendió la punta del camisón...tuvo que soltar a Yuuta mientras gritaba de dolor.

El camisón no se apagó y el fuego siguió subiéndole por el cuerpo ella gritaba mientras se retorcía en suelo tratando de apagarlo mientras sus hermanos la miraban aterrados sin poder ayudarla.

Ella consiguió liberarse del fuego y tenía gran parte de la pierna en carne viva. el fuego seguía avanzando hacia ellos, rodeándolos como una manada de animales feroces cercando a su presa

—No se queden ahí, tenemos que salir —les gritó y volvió a subirse a Yuuta a la espalda con más dificultad que nunca. Se tomaron de las manos y llegaron a la escalera envuelta en llamas. No había escape, estaban atrapados...

Ella lloraba desesperada... iban a morir en el fuego. Todo estaba en llamas, ya no podían mirar atrás porque sólo había humo y fuego por todos lados. Bajó a Yuuta de su espalda y se asomó a mirar al primer piso mientras se secaba la cara con las manos...

Yuuta lloraba calladito abrazando a Teddy a quien se le había prendido una oreja y Syusuke consiguió apagarlo. Ahora trataba de calmar a su hermanito pero no tuvo mucha oportunidad para ello porque ella de pronto lo agarró de la cintura y lo levantó en el aire.

—Te vas a portar bien y vas a ser bueno ¿si? Vas a cuidar mucho a Yuuta por mi ¿verdad?

No le pudo contestar porque soltó sus manos de su cuerpo y lo dejó caer al vacío. Cayó sobre una mesa y el golpe fue terrible. Yuuta fue el siguiente en caer, luego que ella le besó la frente. Él no quería que lo lanzara y en el proceso de resistirse se llevó cabellos de ella entre sus dedos.

—Syusuke llévate a Yuuta...salgan de una vez — fue lo último que escucharon de ella, aun en el segundo piso.

Syusuke no se movió, tomó a Yuuta entre los brazos pero no se pudieron mover en ese momento.

—Si no te llevas a Yuuta me voy a enojar mucho —gritó a modo de regaño y fue lo ultimo que escucharon de ella.

Subió a Yuuta a su espalda como ella lo había hecho. Iban descalzos y en el suelo habían vidrios por todos lados, mucho humo, no sabían hacia donde avanzar. Ruido por todos lados, escuchaban las sirenas de los bomberos y voces algo lejanas. No sabía para donde correr... no veía casi nada por el humo que cubría toda la casa. Se quedaron un momento tratando de ver por donde salir, pero no había donde.

—Hermano, hermana mayor se está demorando, tampoco veo a papá y mamá —Yuuta hablaba suavecito, el miedo los estaba comiendo vivos.

—Deben estar afuera, buscándonos —no sabía que hacer, no había por donde salir — Hermana mayor seguro nos viene a buscar ahora.

De pronto alcanzaron a ver como se abría un caminito húmedo, agua empezó a apagar el fuego abriéndoles una salida, el piso se empapó y el camino era estrecho para pasar como un túnel. Había tanto humo.

—Vamos Yuuta por ahí —indicó y entró en el túnelcito primero para ver que no hubiera nada bloqueándolo.

Avanzaron entre los escombros de la casa, casi llegaban al otro lado; faltaba poco.

—Vamos Yuuta date prisa — casi podía respirar el aire freso, pero algo pasó y sintió como una mano enorme aplastándole la espalda. Al parecer los escombros que habían hecho el caminito de escape habían comenzado a cede y ahora caían sobre ambos.

—Yuuta— gritó mientras sentía que no iba a poder voltear a buscarlo porque no podía moverse, tampoco lo escuchaba —Yuuta

Sus gritos alertaron a los bomberos y uno de ellos lo vio atrapado debajo de los escombros. Lo asió de un bracito y lo jaló con mucha fuerza.

—Lo tengo... tengo a uno... es un niño pequeño —Una voz desconocida gritando el mar del caos, estaba saliendo de una pesadilla, para entrar en otra.

—Paramédicos —pidió alguien más —Que vengan los paramédicos... esta vivo... paramédicos.

—Yuuta, mi hermano está adentro... mi hermano — gritó Syusuke un segundo antes de caer en mano de otro bombero.

De ahí a las manos de una paramédico. Se retorció como una anguila tratando de zafarse e ir en busca de su hermanito quien seguía atrapado bajo los escombros, pero el paramédico lo tenía bien agarrado.

—Tranquilo ya lo van a buscar — el paramédico que lo tenía en los brazos se lo llevó aún retorciéndose hacia la ambulancia. Ahí dentro otras manos le impidieron regresar al lado de su hermano.

Yuuta,

Pensaba cuando el recuerdo de lo acontecido se disipaba en su memoria. Tuvo que abrir los ojos alertado por el sonido de la puerta del sótano abriéndose. De una pesadilla pasó a otra más real.

Era Sue, podía reconocer el sonido de sus pasos. Ella sólo abrió la puerta para liberarlo por fin o quizá para verificar que estuviera muerto. De repente esta vez lo iba a ayudar a morir como antes lo había intentado.

De un tiempo ahora Sue se había resignado a dejarle la oportunidad a su esposo de matarlo. El iba a tener mejor suerte en conseguirlo. Cuando lo hiciera ella lo dejaría y mandaría a ese mocoso Ryoma lo más lejos que pudiera, quizá luego se casaría de nuevo y formaría una familia nuevamente. Sus planes de empujarlo al mocoso inútil por las escaleras de la casa o del sótano tratando de que pareciera un accidente habían fracasado. No importaba, era mejor pensar en otras cosas de todos modos, así que se fue sin decir palabra, esperando que si estaba vivo iba a dar alguna señal.

Sin embargo, Syusuke no tenía muchos ánimos de vivir. Permaneció en su sitio en el suelo durante más tiempo hasta que por fin decidió levantarse y caminar. No había nadie por los alrededores, ni siquiera Ryoma. Subió las escaleras hasta su habitación y encontró un bulto sobre la cama. Era de día aún y Ryoma seguía en la cama. Se detuvo en medio de la habitación sin querer acercarse más. El bulto sobre la cama reaccionó ante el sonido de sus pasos.

No se iba a acercar más, no podía, de pronto sintió que se le doblaban las rodillas. La pesadilla no iba a terminar nunca sólo empeoraba cada vez más.

Las rodillas se le doblaron completamente y cayó al suelo sin ganas de levantarse nunca más. Una vez más había fallado, una vez más le había fallado a Yuuta.

v.v.v  
  
Desde ese día las cosas cambiaron, las cosas eran distintas. Sue cambió totalmente para con Ryoma, ya no lo quería cerca y lo andaba regañando. No lo golpeaba pero trataba de evitar su presencia. En el caso de Syusuke las cosas seguían igual.

Ryoma se mantuvo en silencio durante un par de días. Syusuke respetó su silencio hasta que a la tercera noche sintió algo que se movía a su lado. No era papá echándose a su lado, era más pequeño y cálido. Bastó voltear a ver quien era y se topó con los ojos del menor de ambos inundando la habitación.

No era necesario hablar, no habían palabras que sirvieran, dejó que se recostara a su lado y ocultara su cara en su pecho. Ninguno de los dos durmió aquella noche. Se quedaron en silencio mirando al vacío, pensando en que en medio de la nada se tenían el uno al otro.

Papá los dejó tranquilos unos días pero luego regresó a sus rondas nocturnas. Entró con el crujir siniestro de la puerta. Los pasos de papá sonaban como latidos de un corazón. Ryoma se enterró entre las colchas de su cama, ocultándose tratando de desaparecer.

No de nuevo, pensó Syusuke.

Se acercó a la cama del menor y tiró de las sábanas para develar el escondite del chiquillo. No pudo evitar sentirse terrible al ver el rostro de pánico de Ryoma. Papá estiró sus manos para asirlo de los hombros y voltearlo contra el colchón. Entonces Ryoma empezó a resistirse y forcejear con papá; era inútil. Syusuke se incorporó de la cama como un zombie, sin saber lo que estaba haciendo.

En blanco, como si estuviera presenciando una pesadilla recreándose ante sus ojos. Papá luchaba con Ryoma para separarle las piernas y este se resistía. Una vez aburrido empezó a golpearlo en la cara. No podía estar sucediendo esto, no de nuevo. Así debía verse él cuando papá se lo hacía, así de indefenso debía de verse. Claro que Ryoma era mayor que él cuando papá empezó a tocarlo y a hacérselo, igual no podía dejar que lo vuelva a lastimar.

Si trataba de detenerlo de nuevo lo iba a golpear e igual iba a lastimar a Ryoma. Vio como se acomodaba entre sus piernas, el chiquillo con la cara enrojecida por los golpes trataba de zafarse y evitar que volviera a suceder. No quería mirar a Syusuke, no quería que papá le vuelva a pegar por su culpa, tampoco quería que volviera a suceder.

Cerró los ojos sacudiéndose nuevamente sin conseguir nada más que otro golpe en la cara. No podía hacer nada pero tampoco iba a rendirse. Pero de pronto papá se detuvo... se detuvo sorprendido y volteó hacia donde debía estar su hermano mayor.

Efectivamente ahí estaba, de pie, con la camisa de dormir abierta totalmente, mirando a papá pero tenía una expresión extraña en los ojos, le brillaban mucho.

—Papá —pronunciaron sus labios y los ojos le brillaban aún más...

Papá se levantó de encima de él y se dirigió hacia Syusuke. Este retrocedió y se sentó en su cama y le sonrió. Papá le acarició el rostro entonces y Syusuke se incorporó un poquito, sólo para chocar sus labios con los de él. Papá contento con este gesto decidió devolverle el beso pero convirtiéndolo en algo más intenso.

Lo rodeó con sus enormes brazos y lo seguía besando devorando su boca, haciendo que se recueste sobre el colchón de su cama, echándose sobre él mientras lo besaba. Syusuke no lo miraba, trataba de concentrase en papá que estaba sobre él, esforzándose en que lo mire sólo a él, tratando que su peso no lo ahogue pero a la vez frotándose ligeramente debajo de él para hacer el contacto más placentero aún.

Estaba funcionando, papá lo estaba disfrutando mucho, ahora estaba ocupado devorando su cuello. Aprovechó entonces para darle una mirada a Ryoma y lo encontró mirándolo con los ojos muy abiertos. Syusuke le devolvió una mirada triste antes que papá le devolviera la concentración de un mordisco.

Deseaba que Ryoma no estuviera presente, que no lo viera haciendo lo que estaba haciendo. Deseaba no darle asco a Ryoma, aunque ya sentía asco de si mismo.

Papá estaba a punto de estallar. Así que rápidamente le sacó lo que le quedaba de ropa. Syusuke se odió a si mismo por dejar que lo tocara y aún más por separar las piernas para él. Cerró los ojos deseando fervientemente que Ryoma desaparezca de la escena... no quería que su hermanito lo viera así, no quería que Yuuta lo viera de este modo...

No perdió tiempo y se acomodó entre las piernas del chiquillo, colmado de ansiedad... Syusuke se mordió los labios para no gritar... dolía mucho, pero dolía más que nunca. Quizá era la vergüenza que sentía, el dolor interno más terrible que el dolor físico. Dolía saber que Ryoma estaba presente, presenciándolo todo...

Papá no cesaba de moverse y el dolor empeoraba... abrió los ojos a pedido de él y alcanzó a ver el bulto sobre la cama de Ryoma... y él no se detenía... y quería que lo mire a los ojos, y quería que lo disfrute tanto como lo disfrutaba él y no hacía más que lastimarlo más que antes, más que nunca.

¿Por qué no podía terminar todo en ese momento? ¿Por que las cosas tenían que suceder de este modo? ¿Era el destino o era que el cielo aún no le perdonaba no haber podido salvar a su hermano?

Al final ese era su destino... entonces no había nada que se pudiera hacer por cambiarlo.

v.v.v

Cuando las cosas se ponen feas y necesitas medidas desesperadas no hay lugar para los arrepentimientos. No podía arrepentirse de lo que había hecho, ya no había vuelta atrás....

Habían pasado días desde la vez que aceptó las caricias de su papá y ahora de nuevo había dado a parar en su cama, a su lado. Por lo menos lo mantenía alejado de Ryoma y de la casa.

El cuarto del hotel donde lo había llevado tenía una cama enorme como la que él compartía con Sue. Las paredes estaban pintadas de un horroroso color melón y las cortinas permanecían cerradas y la habitación oscura aunque algo caliente.

Dormía a su lado y su respiración era bastante pesada, había dormido una dos horas por lo menos, después de tanta actividad debía estar exhausto. Igual le dijo que lo despertara a cierta hora y ya estaba por cumplirse.

No lo iba a despertar, iba a dejar que durmiera para siempre ahí sobre la cama. Mirando por la ventana del sexto piso del hotel, afuera la calle se veía tan distante. Aún desnudo y envuelto en las sábanas tenía demasiada flojera para vestirse. La calle estaba más interesante como para pensar en ponerse la ropa encima.

Además si se despertaba seguramente iba a querer otra ronda... así le llamaba él. De nuevo se tendió sobre la cama con los ojos azules que tanto le gustaban a él perdidos fuera de la ventana.

Afuera iba a llover. A Ryoma le gustaba la lluvia.

A Yuuta le asustaban lo truenos.

La puerta sonó y luego sintió que llamaban a la puerta. Perezosamente volteó a ver el reloj en la muñeca de papá y marcaba que se había pasado una hora de la que le indicó despertarlo.

Dejó que el sonido de la puerta despertara a papá. Echado con la cabeza colgando del colchón esperó que se despertara furioso.

—¿Ya es la hora? ¿Por qué no me despertaste inútil? —papá se puso una bata que estaba sobre la cama muy cerca de donde estaba echado.

—Me debo haber quedado dormido— respondió sin importarle la reacción de papá... y siguió en esa posición, mirando hacia la puerta.

Papá abrió la puerta y seguramente ya les iban a pedir que dejaran la habitación para que alguien más la ocupe. Pero no... dejó entrar a alguien más... un sujeto de su misma contextura y tamaño que cuando ingresó a la habitación clavó los ojos en la figura del adolescente desnudo sobre la cama.

Syusuke ni se inmutó...

—Vaya...— exclamó el recién llegado acercándose a la cama —Es todo lo que dijiste.... tiene bonitos ojos.

No sonaba nada bien lo que decía el sujeto, pero ni aún así se dignó a moverse de su lugar. El tipo se acercó a él contemplándolo como si fuera un adorno sobre el colchón.

—Así es—respondió papá reuniéndose con ellos al lado de la cama —ponte de pie para que te vea mejor— ordenó.

Syusuke lo hizo sin ánimos, maquinalmente. De pie, desnudo, frente a ambos y mirando al vacío.

—Nada mal... nada mal—el recién llegado se le acercó demasiado, lo suficiente como para atrapar su barbilla.

Lo miraba intensamente y su mirada lo hacía estremecerse. Con la mano libre empezó a zigzaguear sobre su abdomen. Era una situación por demás incómoda y no podía escapar de ella.

Levantó los ojos al techo tratando de buscar un escape que no había. Pensar en otra cosa, cualquier cosa pero sólo nada se le venía a la mente. Cerró los ojos cuando sintió el peso del sujeto empujándolo hasta caer ambos sobre el colchón.

Entonces no pudo más, ya no podía seguir fingiendo que no le importaba, que no sentía nada. Durante días había aceptado la tortura de irse con papá a donde sea que se lo quisiera llevar. Y ese cuarto y cada una de las manchas del techo ya eran bastante familiares debido a las veces que había terminado echado sobre ese colchón.

Quería creer que no le importaba, que no dolía nada. El dolor físico era pasajero, el verdadero dolor, ese que no se iba lo mitigaba quitándole importancia al hecho de que ahora más que nunca era el juguete de papá. Pero ahora ni siquiera eso. Ahora tenía un sujeto distinto encima y no era nada agradable. Ahora sentía que se asfixiaba bajo su barba a medio crecer y el espantoso olor a sudor que se desprendía debajo de su camisa. Se lo quitó de encima escurriéndose debajo de él. Quería correr pero era demasiado tarde. No había escapatoria de esa habitación en la cual tenía todas las de perder.

Al sujeto recién llegado le agradó mucho el gesto del chiquillo de resistirse a sus caricias. Tanto así que sonreía al ver como buscaba un lugar por donde huir.

Atrapó al conejito de una patita y lo lanzó sobre el colchón. A pesar de que pataleó para escapar de sus fauces no lo dejó escapar. Procedió a probar la carne pálida bajo sus garras y luego a disfrutar de su festín con más calma.

El conejito no opuso más resistencia, se quedó mirando al techo en silencio, esperando... sólo esperando.

v.v.v  
  
Al regresar a la casa lo único que quería es que lo dejaran en paz. Pasó delante de Ryoma quien se balanceaba en una silla de la cocina, esperándolo al parecer. Lo ignoró completamente al pasar a su lado. Ni siquiera la presencia de Sue hizo mella en él. Estaba pisando nubes, como si no percibiera ni tiempo ni espacio, nada.

Subió lo más pronto que pudo y se encerró en el baño. Abró la ducha y se metió al agua caliente. La piel se le empezó a sancochar pero no podía sentir el dolor. Se sentó desnudo en medio de la tina dejando que el agua corra sobre él. Esta vez había sido demasiado, esta vez había llegado demasiado lejos.

Estrelló su frente contra las mayólicas húmedas con tanta fuerza que por un momento sintió como la habitación se tornaba oscura. Otro golpe más y los pensamientos casi si caían de su cabeza al suelo junto con unas gotitas de sangre. De repente si se abría la cabeza se iban a vaciar todos los horribles pensamientos alojados en ella.

Los recuerdos... cada una de las sensaciones... todo.... todo se iría.

Se levantó tambaleándose de la tina. Resbalando y arrastrándose hasta el lavadero... cómo no lo pensó antes. Sue dejó un espejo pequeño sobre la repisa junto al caño. Lo estrelló contra el suelo y tomó un pedazo que se clavó en la piel arrugada de sus yemas. No podía sentir más dolor.

Regresó a la tina chorreando y volvió a su posición anterior. La herida de su mano no era profunda pero el trozo de espejo estaba lo bastante filoso para rebanarse las muñecas con facilidad.

Entonces se abrió una pequeña línea sobre la muñeca izquierda. Demasiado leve, tenía que ser más fuerte, no podía sentir dolor físico, sino de otro tipo que lo estaba matando.

El espejo resbaló de sus manos temblorosas. Un pedazo que reflejaba su rostro rasguñado e hinchado. Era demasiado.

—Hermano— se dejó oír suavemente. El trozo volvió a abandonar sus manos. Y el sonido de algo estrellándose contra la puerta antes de que se dejara oír la voz de papá resonando en un gruñido.

Se puso de pie y se envolvió en una toalla. Chorreando agua abrió la puerta para ver como Ryoma volaba por el aire impulsado por un empellón de papá. Se acercó a Ryoma para ver si estaba bien pero no encontró voz para preguntarle nada. Sólo lo abrazó interponiéndose entre papá y su hermano menor.

Papá se acercó a ambos y repartió unas cuantas patadas certeras. Luego los separó a tirones y tomó a Ryoma del cabello y de un brazo y lo aventó dentro de su habitación. Luego entró y cerró la puerta tras él. Syusuke trató de detenerlo pero fue inútil. De nada sirvió golpear la puerta hasta caer rendido y gritar amenazas y groserías. Nada.

Se sentó en el suelo cubriéndose los oídos...

Papá abrió la puerta un rato después y Syusuke le saltó encima como un gato montes dispuesto a clavarle los dientes en la yugular. Logró tumbarlo y se prendió de las solapas de su chaqueta y le estrelló la cabeza contra el suelo hasta que papá pudo reaccionar y lanzarlo a un lado.

—Esto fue todo... ahora si vas a ver —gritó poniéndose de pie y avanzando hacia el chiquillo aún desnudo, que lo miraba desde el suelo con ojos de fiera dispuesto a saltar una y mil veces más.

Papá lo atrapó de nuevo y lo lanzó rodando hacia dentro de la habitación. Lo tomó de un brazo y lo aventó sobre el colchón al lado de Ryoma quien permanecía inmóvil, demasiado adolorido para mover un músculo. Luego procedió a golpearlo con la misma ira que a su hermano menor.

Cuando terminó ninguno de los dos se movía ni hacía ruido alguno. Entonces acabó su trabajo y salió de la habitación por fin.

Ninguno de los dos decía una palabra por temor de que regresara y los acabara asesinando, ninguno de los dos se movía, como dos cadáveres abatidos sobre un colchón sucio.

—Ryoma...—susurró Syusuke suavemente con lo que le quedaba de aliento, pero no recibió respuesta alguna, de repente se había quedado dormido, de repente no quería responderle.

—Lo siento, fue mi culpa —respondió tratando de abrir los ojos, tarea difícil dada la hinchazón de su rostro.

—No es así... no es tu culpa.

—El quería... él me quiso...—se le atoraban las palabras que no encontraba para expresarse. El sólo hablar de eso hacía que lo que había sucedido se hiciera real. Pero aunque quisiera negarlo había sucedido nada iba a cambiar las cosas —yo no me dejé y lo empujé a un lado y por eso se enojó.

Ryoma estaba llorando y las lágrimas empezaron a ahogarlo. Ahogaron sus palabras y anudaron su garganta. Syusuke estiró sus brazos adoloridos y lo cubrió con ellos haciendo que su cabeza repose sobre su pecho frío.

Ryoga nunca hubiera hecho algo así. Ryoga era distinto, distante. No se preocupaba por él, ni siquiera se interesaba como le estaba yendo. Nada. Cuando lo llevó al orfanato para deshacerse de la responsabilidad también se deshizo de sus recuerdos, porque al parecer ya lo había olvidado completamente.

No había vuelto a ver a su hermano mayor desde aquel día y no tenía esperanzas de verlo de nuevo.

La primera vez que le ocurrió deseó tanto regresar al lado de su hermano, deseó pedirle a Syusuke que lo ayudara a regresar con él. Iba a ser inútil, seguro lo terminaba devolviendo a ese lugar. A demás no tenía idea de donde podría estar su hermano en ese momento. Cuando vivía con él se la pasaba el día entero en la calle, viendo sus cosas. Pero Ryoga era la única familia que le quedaba... de repente si le explicaba…

Era inútil, a Ryoga no le importaba en lo más mínimo lo que le pasara o dejara de pasarle. En cambio Syusuke se preocupaba por él como nunca lo hizo su propia sangre, como si fuera su verdadero hermano.

—Syusuke. ¿No me dejes si? No te vayas o me dejes aquí solo—la voz se le apagó hundiéndose dentro del pecho de Syusuke.

—No te voy a dejar nunca —sonrió en la oscuridad de la habitación, deseando con todo su corazón poder cumplir la promesa a toda costa.

v.v.v

Papá no les perdonó las faltas de esa noche. Era obvio que no lo iba a hacer tan fácil. Esa tarde llegó a la casa y encontró a los chiquillos en la cocina, conversando entre ellos. Entró y sin decir una palabra atrapó a Syusuke de un brazo y lo encerró en el sótano sin darle tiempo a preguntarse que había hecho esta vez. Lo siguiente fue mandar a Ryoma a su habitación y dejarlo encerrado ahí.

Syusuke no tuvo que esperar mucho tiempo por una respuesta. La puerta se abrió y la voz de papá le ordenó salir rápido. Así lo hizo y se encontró con un rostro conocido esperando en la sala.

—Aquí está— dijo papá colocándose tras él mientras que al chiquillo se le abrían los ojos enormes.

El sujeto de la noche anterior estaba frente a él, mirándolo del mismo modo que papá los miraba. Dio un paso atrás asqueado porque los recuerdos empezaban a llegar en torrente.

—Ven con tu tío —exclamó mientras que lo jalaba hacia su cuerpo apretándolo con fuerza.

No podía saber que estaba sucediendo pero sin duda no era nada bueno. Pudo ver a Sue recostada a un lado de la escalera sonriendo como nunca, en éxtasis. Nada bueno era sin duda verle todos los dientes a esa mujer.

—Listo... no perdamos más tiempo —Su tío lo asió de la muñeca mientras lo jalaba rumbo a la puerta.

Syusuke no reaccionó y se dejó arrastrar hasta la entrada. El tío venía con dos sujetos igual de macizos que él, así que era una pésima idea intentar huir. Ni modo, apenas llegó a la puerta se soltó de un tirón y subió las escaleras a toda velocidad. Sabía que por ahí no había escape porque no había escape alguno. Llegó a la puerta de Ryoma y se arrojó al suelo.

—Ryoma —llamó y este se apresuró a la puerta.

—Volveré por ti lo juro —pudo susurrar un segundo antes que papá lo ubicara y de dos puntapiés lo mandara directo al filo de la escalera.

Ryoma no entendía que estaba sucediendo pero se quedó al lado de puerta, inmóvil. Escuchó las palabras de su hermano mayor y las guardó para sí. Él no era como Ryoga, no lo iba a abandonar como su verdadero hermano. No, si decía que iba a volver lo iba a hacer.

**TBC**


	5. Taking in all this misery

** Los personajes no me pertenecen, solamente estoy haciendo un fanfic.  
Bueno un capitulo más, espero que les guste.  
Lemon  
~ Editado ~**

* * *

**5. Taking in all this misery **

Abrió los ojos pensando en Ryoma, pero estaba oscuro. Lo sabía, era la historia de siempre, despertar de una pesadilla para darse cuenta que había entrado en otra sin saber el camino de regreso. Trató de reconocer el nuevo ambiente y permaneció quieto en medio de oscuridad total, sintiendo que se congelaba mientras su cuerpo tenía algo blando debajo; parecía ser un colchón con olor a viejo.

Se asfixiaba por el aire viciado que respiraba en ese lugar sin luz. Tímidamente estiró su cuerpo tratando de reconocer su situación mediante el tacto. A pesar de que no podía ver nada pudo percibir el sonido pausado de respiración humana. Temblando quizá de frío, quizá de nervios, sus yemas rozaron una superficie tibia y dura. Al tocarlo era piel y huesos, la espalda de alguien que estaba echado a su lado, cerró los ojos mientras que el terror lo invadía de nuevo.

Recolectó los eventos que podía recordar hasta ese momento, perdió el hilo de la madeja cuando lo metieron a la fuerza a un auto. Ahí dentro un dolor agudo en el brazo lo mandó sin demora a hundirse en la oscuridad en la cual despertaba ahora. De ahí todo se desvanecía diluyéndose en la oscuridad de sus pensamientos. A pesar de ello, en ningún momento hasta entonces vio a alguien que pudiera coincidir con la espalda huesuda de su lado.

Ahora sólo importaba saber a donde había ido a parar y salir de ahí para volver por Ryoma. Se levantó sigilosamente, temiendo el bajar un pie del catre y caer al vacío. Estaba tan oscuro que parecía imposible. Avanzó al sentir tierra firme hasta darse contra algo gélido y duro que parecía ser una puerta de metal.

Nada, siguió palpando la superficie y no sabía dónde estaba ni cuanto tiempo llevaba en ese lugar hasta ese momento. Cerró los ojos porque no se le ocurría nada más que esperar.

Esperó tanto que sin duda se volvió a dormir; quizá de hambre. Cuando abrió los ojos pudo percibir que algo se estaba moviendo muy lentamente. Se incorporó asustado por no poder ver de qué o quien se trataba, sólo oía sus movimientos sobre el catre.

Se quedaron en silencio, algo que le recordó mucho a su sótano. Oscuro, tenebroso, pero suyo. Había hallado seguridad en medio de tal oscuridad sepulcral. Syusuke seguía sentado en el suelo helado abrazando su cuerpo desnudo, la espalda dolía al sentir el metal. Cuando era niño se moría de miedo cuando Sue lo encerraba dentro para descansar de su presencia, pero luego descubrió que dentro del sótano podía estar tranquilo. Lejos de sus regaños y los golpes que le daba por cualquier cosa, hasta que papá descubrió que ese también era un buen sitio para encontrarse con él en privado. Aprovechaba la presencia de un sillón viejo y destartalado para reposar ahí y dormir tranquilo mientras podía estar sin recibir visitas indeseables.

Al principio odiaba el sótano, luego empezó a desear que lo dejaran vivir ahí dentro. Ahora extrañaba la paz que encontraba ahí. Pronto notó que sus ojos se acostumbraban a la ausencia de luz y le dejaban percibir una figura sobre el catre, de su misma contextura. Era alguien y estaba sentado sobre el colchón, observándolo mientras dormía.

Sonrió tímidamente sin estar muy seguro de que este gesto fuera percibido por quien quiera que fuera. No tuvo el resultado deseado porque el desconocido regresó a su posición original sobre el colchón. Syusuke no podía tolerar el silencio en ese momento, necesitaba respuestas urgentes. Se aclaró la garganta sonoramente para llamar su atención.

—¿Cómo te llamas?

Tras un pequeño silencio la otra voz le respondió.

—Kunimitsu— sonaba casi tan parca como la de Ryoma. Quiso preguntar más pero no sabía por donde empezar a preguntar.

—¿Sabes que día es hoy? Siento que dormí demasiado —intentó de nuevo, no estaba muy seguro de lograr una respuesta positiva, pero debía intentarlo.

—No.

Tras palabras cortantes no supo que más decir pero su interlocutor se acomodó sobre el colchón de nuevo mirándolo.

—Eres mi responsabilidad. Es mejor que hagas todo lo que te digan— añadió.

Syusuke quiso preguntar a que se refería pero se guardó la pregunta. Sólo se miraron hasta que sus ojos se acostumbraron completamente a la oscuridad y le dejaron distinguir algunos rasgos de aquel desconocido. Era un chico como de su edad, de repente mayor. Lo miraba a través de la oscuridad con ojos penetrantes, sin duda tan adicto al silencio como Ryoma y él mismo. Quizá había permanecido mucho tiempo a solas en ese lugar. Se quedó sentado donde estaba repleto de interrogantes. ¿Cuánto tiempo había transcurrido desde que dejó a Ryoma? ¿Qué quiso decir su interlocutor con sus palabras?

Más silencio y parecía que el tiempo no avanzaba como que se negaba a ingresar y pasar por la habitación donde se encontraban. Todo tan quieto, como si dentro la ausencia de luz viniera acompañada de la ausencia de tiempo. Sin duda el tiempo pasaba sin que notaran si quiera. Kunimitsu no decía ni una sílaba en lo que parecía ser una eternidad. Por momentos se dejaban oír sonidos sordos como de pasos tras la puerta, pero luego desaparecían.

Hasta que la puerta se abrió la primera vez en lo que parecieron años para dejar entrar una luz de linterna que cegaba directo al rostro de ambos muchachos. A continuación entraron un par de brazos para devolver al mundo exterior a su compañero.

Syusuke se quedó esperando que volviera. Sin que hiciera un sonido, la presencia de Kunimitsu era necesaria en ese lugar, con escucharlo respirar bastaba, era la señal de aún no se había muerto de desesperación. Su compañero regresó luego de otra eternidad de esperar, la puerta se abrió y lo hizo entrar impulsado por los mismos brazos macizos que lo sacaron con anterioridad.

Fue derecho a tumbarse en el colchón más silencioso que nunca. Su respiración agitada y el olor a sudor invadieron la habitación, se acurrucó en el colchón cubriendo su cuerpo desnudo con sus brazos. Pasaban hondos minutos o quizá eran horas y su respiración no regresaba a la normalidad. Era como una canción apresurada, matizada con suaves gemidos casi inaudibles. Syusuke se incorporó a su lado en el colchón como una sombra.

—¿Te sientes bien? —dejando que la sensación del cuarto del hotel con papá regrese a su mente. El olor que desprendía su compañero lo transportaba a esos momentos molestos.

—Sí —su voz sonaba amodorrada.

Syusuke empezaba a entender de a pocos lo que estaba sucediendo y a dónde había ido a parar. Sus sospechas estaban confirmándose de a pocos. Regresó su cabeza sobre el colchón al lado de Kunimitsu.

De nuevo pudieron oír sonidos reverberando tras la puerta de metal. Entonces se abrió por primera vez para Syusuke quien no sabía que hacer. Esta vez los brazos lo jalaron hacia fuera y buscó en su compañero ayuda que nunca llegó. Él sólo le susurró un consejo, que obedeciera en todo lo que le dijeran si no quería problemas y lo tuvo muy en cuenta cuando atravesó un pasadizo oscuro custodiado por un sujeto enorme y macizo.

El final del corredor silencioso los llevó a un cuarto de baño precario. Era muy pequeño y era sólo una pared donde estaba clavada la regadera y en el suelo había un hueco para que pase el agua.

El sujeto lo aventó dentro del cuartito en el cual solo entraba una persona y abrió la llave de la regadera. El agua helada cayó sobre su cuerpo arrancándole un grito involuntario. El agua estaba tan fría que lastimaba. Le alcanzó un jabón sin olor y le indicó que se diera prisa. Así lo hizo, temblando como un gato mojado.

Cuando hubo terminado le aventó una toalla raída y le indicó de nuevo que se diera prisa. No se atrevió a desobedecerlo y una vez estuvo seco lo hizo envolverse en una bata negra de tela corriente. Luego lo empujó hacia una salida al lado del corredor, donde había una escalera.

Luego una puerta que cuando se abrió dejó entrar tanta luz que lo dejó ciego un buen rato. Había bulla, ruido de gente conversando pero no podía ver de donde provenían los sonidos.

—Adelante. Entra— sonó desde adentro.

Se desplazó mediante empujones hasta que llegaron a otra puerta que fue gentilmente abierta por Casio, el sujeto que lo condujo hasta ese lugar.

Al entrar sus pies desnudos percibieron alfombra y la luz dejó de ser tan intensa. El lugar estaba cargado de humo y un empujón lo hizo avanzar hacia donde provenía el sonido de las voces.

—Acércate— una voz conocida. La voz del sujeto de la otra noche, el que conoció mediante a la gestión de papá. El que le dijo que lo llamara tío. Así lo hizo receloso y despacio.

—Quita la mano de la cara— ordenó su tío con tono fastidiado.

Así lo hizo aunque los ojos le molestaban aún por la cantidad de luz; había estado demasiado tiempo a oscuras. Escuchó el sonido de más voces masculinas cuchicheando, pero no podía distinguir sus imágenes. Por lo menos la voz de papá no estaba entre ellas.

—No les dije… esos ojos valen oro —el comentario estuvo seguido de una risa irritante —Mi hermano si que tiene buen gusto ¿No creen?

Al oír esto las cosas empezaron a verse peores. Este sujeto era su hermano, debía ser un maldito infeliz como papá, eso era seguro.

—Lo último que me interesan son sus ojos… sino todo el resto… y veo que no está nada mal.— Otra voz que lo sacó de sus pensamientos y un coro de risas.

Aunque no podía ver bien podía sentir las miradas sobre él y recordó que traía la bata abierta. Enseguida la cerró con sus manos mientras sentía que los colores se le subían al rostro.

—¿Qué? Se acabó el show?— la misma voz anterior y más risas.

—Quítate eso…—ordenó su tío con una voz muy parecida a la de papá, tanto que lo hizo estremecerse.

Recordó entonces las palabras de su compañero, recordó que por experiencia lo mejor en casos como eso era obedecer, pero no lo hizo. Con ello sólo empeoró las cosas. Casio quien estaba situado a sus espaldas le arrancó la bata de encima como si estuviera desvistiendo una muñeca.

Ello no hizo más que provocar más risas de los presentes. El chiquillo agachó la cabeza avergonzado y con todos los ojos de la habitación sobre él.

—Ven para acá— una nueva orden que no pensaba cumplir, pero no estaba en él decidir así que arrastras terminó en el suelo al lado del asiento de su tío.

Ahora podía ver perfectamente como todos los ojos de cinco personas caían sobre su cuerpo desnudo. Bajó la cabeza intentando cubrirse pero sus manos de pronto terminaron atrapadas por otras más grandotas que lo levantaron del suelo. Casio lo asió de las muñecas haciendo que se ponga de pie mientras quedaba totalmente expuesto a la mirada atenta de todos los presentes.

Más risas.

—Ese sí que es un buen espectáculo —Agregó uno de los que estaba sentado frente a él y quien claramente tenía interés en ver más.

—Si te gusta lo que ves… podemos llegar a un acuerdo —Propuso el tío sonriendo.

—Eres un demonio — exclamó entre risas —Sabes que tengo debilidad por la carne fresca.

—Lo sé. Por eso siempre les ofrezco lo mejor a mis amigos.

—Es cierto. Se ve interesante… se ve bien —se levantó de su asiento para examinar más de cerca al conejito preso entre garras de acero.

Sus ojos eran como los de una bestia hambrienta, lo estaba devorando con los ojos, recorriendo cada parte de su cuerpo con ellos. La misma mirada asquerosa que papá le dedicaba a él y últimamente a Ryoma. Intentó escapar de esos ojos, intentó zafarse de las garra. Imposible. Abandonó su cuerpo cuando empezó a sentir los dedos del sujeto deslizándose sobre su pecho. Su mente salió de su cuerpo dejándolo presente para ser devorado como carne muerta.

Las garras liberaron sus muñecas que cayeron inertes a los lados de su cuerpo. Sólo para ser atrapadas por el predador a su lado. Lo jaló hacia fuera de la habitación mientras todo el resto de presentes tenía algo que decir al respecto. No podía oírlos, era como el sonido de moscas zumbando a su alrededor.

Dejaron atrás la reunión y entraron a una habitación bastante iluminada. Una cama enorme al centro de la habitación a donde fue a parar de un empujón.

Todo parecía tan familiar entonces. Sólo era un techo desconocido, todo el resto ya se lo sabía de memoria. Sólo tenía que quedarse quieto mientras que papá hacía lo que quería y luego todo iba a estar bien. Hasta que de nuevo fuera a buscarlo para lo mismo… y así había sido siempre. Se sintió tentado a sonreír pero se le fueron las ganas cuando este sujeto que emulaba a papá le reclamaba el quedarse quieto.

—Si quisiera una muñeca no pagaría tanto por ti —Gritó parado frente a él —ven acá y has tu trabajo.

Toda su vida había sido un juguete… Papá lo usó y ahora lo usaría otro más.

—¿Acaso no me has oído?

Claro que lo había hecho, pero no sabía si debía contestar o no. Los juguetes no hablan, no se mueven, sólo están quietos hasta que son utilizados. Luego que ya no sirven se desechan. No era un buen juguete después de todo. No estaba entreteniendo a nadie entonces. Papá lo usó y ya no quería entretener a nadie más. Pero no estaba en él decidir. Los juguetes no deciden quien los va a utilizar o no, sólo se quedan quietos y se dejan usar.

No se movió, como un buen juguete se quedó muy quieto. Hasta que empezó a sentir.

Manos sobre su cuerpo, investigando. Manos que empezaron a humedecerse por el sudor y que lo manipulaban a su gusto, uñas que rasgaban su piel, dedos que apretaban. Sentía dolor y no podía ignorarlo. sentía vergüenza y tampoco podía contenerla.

—No— Gritó saliendo de debajo del sujeto que lo aplastaba.

Corrió hacia la puerta y la encontró cerrada. Estaba atrapado como un conejo en una trampa. El cazador avanzaba hacia él, para acabar con su presa. Sonreía complacido al parecer por tal reacción. Avanzó hacia el chiquillo arrinconado en la pared, mojado por su saliva cuando recorrió su cuerpo, temblando asustado. Se fue contra él y le resultó fácil dominarlo.

En pocos segundos estaba de nuevo tendido en la cama debajo de él. Pataleando sin dejarse devorar en paz.

—No…no — susurraba mientras su respiración se aceleraba.

Se retorcía debajo haciendo que la fricción de sus cuerpos fuera más estimulante. Trataba de sacárselo de encima pero era imposible.

—Por favor…—

—No te gusta esto… si aún no te he hecho nada.— Y sonreía complacido mientras le sujetaba las manos para que no se pueda escurrir de nuevo. Y empezó a acomodarse mientras luchaba con sus piernas para separarlas. Atacaba sus rodillas para poder tener el acceso que deseaba.

—No…no…—

Finalmente lo consiguió y terminó de acomodarse mientras que el chiquillo seguía lloriqueando y retorciéndose. Con una mano mantuvo presas sus muñecas y con la otra levantó sus caderas haciéndolas encajar con su cuerpo.

Syusuke se vio perdido e intentó un último movimiento de escape, pero solo consiguió que se arreciara la presión sobre su cuerpo. No evitó gritar cuando el sujeto ingresó en su cuerpo, ni evitó las ganas de morir en ese mismo instante, regresar al sótano de donde nunca debió salir. Morir junto a su familia hacía tanto tiempo, abandonarlo todo, dejar atrás a Ryoma y morir de una vez.

Ryoma…

Tenía que volver por él, tenía que resistir y regresar por él. Cerró los ojos apretando los labios para no gritar hasta que fueron separados por los labios del sujeto que tenía encima. Sus gritos ahogados dentro de la boca de su cliente. Tenía que soportarlo todo, tenía que resistir y volver a buscarlo. Eso era lo único importante, eso era lo más importante.

Ryoma apareció en su mente para salvarlo de la situación. Pensando en él pudo olvidar lo mal que se sentía, cuanto le estaba doliendo el cuerpo, todo desapareció. Ya no había nada más que su hermano menor en ese momento, nada más importaba.

**v.v.v**

No esperaba un gran recibimiento.

No esperaba que alguien lo recibiera en la habitación que era su celda con palabras cálidas, ni siquiera podía esperar un abrazo. Nada. Nunca antes nadie lo había hecho. No tenía porque esperarlo. Ni siquiera Ryoma… con él las cosas eran distintas. Era todo silencio. No necesitaban hablar para entender lo que sentía el otro. Ahora no era suficiente el silencio. Había sido demasiado… esta vez no era solamente tener que hacerlo con papá. Ahora las cosas habían cambiado tan rápido que no había tenido tiempo de darse cuenta.

No podía soportarlo. No pudo tolerar al primer cliente y cuando llegó el cuarto simplemente fue demasiado. Rompió en llanto como no lo hacía desde niño. Algo que no le gustó para nada a quienes estaban en ese momento utilizándolo.

Entonces fue peor que nunca. Al tío tampoco le agradó su comportamiento y por ello ahora su piel estaba cubierta por manchas de tonalidades moradas y verdes.

Lo peor era que no solamente él pagó los platos rotos. Era obvio el porque su compañero no quería hablarle. No podía culparlo. Era culpa suya al final de cuentas. Quería disculparse. Para eso si era bueno… pero no podía hacerlo. Ni siquiera podía hablarle, mirarlo a los ojos. Trató pero fue inútil. No le estaba prestando atención, ni lo miraba. En medio de esa maldita oscuridad no había manera de que supiera si estaba enojado, si estaba bien o no.

Estaba atrapado. Completamente perdido.

—No hagas tanto ruido.

Su compañero le estaba hablando. No se había percatado que estaba sollozando como un niño pequeño. Se sintió avergonzado y se hizo un ovillo en el lado del colchón que compartían ambos.

—Lo siento —Susurró entrecortado y enterró su rostro sobre el colchón sin poder dejar de llorar. Era como si no pudiera contener las lágrimas, como si quisiera encerrar un mar dentro de sus ojos. Más silencio apenas roto por su respiración agitada y sus sollozos ahogados. No era el dolor físico lo que lastimaba, era el no poder hacer nada por evitar que volviera a suceder.

Como si fuera poco terminaba arrastrando a todo el que lo rodeaba. Así fue con Ryoma, con Yuuta, ahora con Kunimitsu… El problema era él mismo, sólo empeoraba las cosas.

Una mano cayó suavemente sobre su hombro desnudo que le dio un tirón ligero y lo puso enfrente a su compañero. Pudo distinguir sus ojos en medio de la penumbra, pero no podía saber si estaba enojado o no. Con él nunca se sabía. Siempre sonaba tan serio, hablaba tan poco. Podía jurar que tenía una constante expresión de estoicismo que no lo abandonaba nunca.

Ahora mismo lo miraba sin decirle nada. No era como cuando estaba al lado de Ryoma. Se sentía extraño, nunca se había sentido así antes. Nervioso sí, pero no asustado, esperando que le dijera algo, que hiciera algo. Cualquier cosa… lo que fuera. Pero no hizo nada. Abandonó su hombro y se volvió a acostar a su lado. Por lo menos había conseguido que se calme un poco.

—¿Por qué?—susurró Syusuke sin darse cuenta que sus pensamientos escapaban de su boca.

—Porque si sigues haciendo escándalo vendrán y harán que te calles —su voz tan seria como siempre.

¿Acaso se estaba preocupando por él? Ni hablar, cuidarlo era su responsabilidad, no debía olvidarlo. Si algo malo hacía Syusuke la responsabilidad la compartiría con su compañero.

—Lo siento.

**v.v.v**

Los días transcurrían como si fueran horas. Había pasado un mes desde que abandonó su casa, lo descubrió al ver el teléfono celular de uno de sus clientes en un descuido de este. Mientras esperaba que este saliera del baño tomó el teléfono entre sus manos y sintió la tentación de marcar los numeritos.

Sin darse cuenta ya estaba sonado… era muy tarde, pasada la medianoche. No tenía esperanza de que alguien en su casa respondiera el teléfono a esa hora. Sintió deseos de guardarse el teléfono sólo para llamar más temprano.

Quería escuchar a Ryoma, sólo eso, sólo recordarlo fue bastante doloroso. Sonó y sonó el teléfono. Tuvo que colgar cuando la puerta del baño se abrió y salió el sujeto de turno del baño.

No se dio cuenta de nada, afortunadamente para él.

Syusuke al verlo se recostó sobre la cama, para evitar el contacto visual dispuesto a cerrar los ojos mientras se daba todo el trámite. Había ya estado con tantos, no sabía cuantos, no se preocupó por contarlos.

No quería recordar sus rostros, sus voces, sus manos ni nada de ellos. Aunque a algunos les gustaba hacerse recordar. Le dejaban marcas para que se acordara de ellos la próxima vez que lo fueran a visitar, para cuando pueda estar solo y tranquilo al lado de Kunimitsu no olvidara lo que hacía cada vez que llegaba un cliente en busca de diversión.

Cada vez que regresaba al colchón silencioso y oscuro recordaba a cada uno de los sujetos sin nombre que habían jugado con él. Ya casi no podía recordar la voz de Ryoma y la de Yuuta la había olvidado por completo.

Prefería alejar los recuerdos de ambos de ese lugar tan contaminado.

Kunimitsu llegó frotándose el brazo y respirando agitadamente. Se tumbó a su lado como hacía siempre que estaban juntos, esperando a que los saquen de nuevo para cumplir su función de juguetes.

Syusuke frotó sus brazos instintivamente recordando las mismas marcas que conservaba en su propio brazo. Su compañero tenía más de esas marcas sobre todo su brazo, producto de una droga que les era inyectada cada vez que hacían las cosas bien. A modo de premio por portarse bien o dejar al cliente contento les tocaba una dosis de un líquido transparente que hacía que el dolor desapareciera, así como la sensación de hambre, de frío y tristeza.

No sentían nada y se sumergían en un estado de absoluto abandono. Al principio se negó a que le suministren la paz que daba esa droga, pero luego empezó a desear sus efectos y disfrutarlos. No sentía mal, ni desesperado, ni nada. Quizá eso era lo que hacía que fuera olvidando a Ryoma y a Yuuta, pero un poco de alivio, un poco de placer tras tanta miseria era demasiado tentador.

Lo mejor de ese estado de abandono en el que caía su compañero era que permitía que su fachada estoica se desprendiera un poquito. Podía preguntarle y éste le respondía casi inmediatamente. En ese momento no tenía deseos de preguntar, sólo que lo escuche, nada más.

—Ya ha pasado un mes…— su voz sonó más desconsolada que nunca —Sí tan sólo hubiera un modo de salir de este lugar… te juro que haría lo que fuera —Pensaba en voz alta.

—No hay salida — fue la sentencia de parte de su compañero

— Lo sé… si no ya lo hubieras intentado. ¿No? —soltó una risita burlona pensando que algo así era realmente imposible.

—Ya lo he intentado… hace tiempo… no funcionó.

—¿Cómo…? ¿Qué sucedió esa vez, que te impidió escapar?

La respiración de Kunimitsu empezó a volver a la normalidad.

—Fue hace tiempo… esa vez casi lo logramos. Pero…. No… todo salió mal… todo salió muy mal.

Entonces esperó en vano la continuación de la historia; no llegó. El efecto de la droga llegó en el peor momento, se iba a quedar como muerto en vida, mirando al vacío. A veces cerraban los ojos y se quedaban ambos en ese estado nebuloso.

No se atrevió a presionarlo, ni insistir en el pedazo de la historia más interesante, ya habría tiempo para ello. Afuera sonaban de nuevo pasos en el corredor. Alguien se acercaba a la puerta metálica que los separaba del mundo exterior.

De repente en esta oportunidad iba a poder hablar con Ryoma. De repente esta vez si era capaz de birlarse un teléfono móvil y esconderlo donde fuera con tal de poder de hablar con él. La puerta se abrió en pocos segundos y de nuevo la luz de la linterna le dio de lleno en la cara. El ritual de siempre empezó entonces. Primero un baño de agua helada y luego subir a divertir a quienes pagaban por él.

Había recorrido ese pasadizo tantas veces, subido por esas escaleras otras tantas, pero una vez salía al pasillo iluminado era conducido a una habitación donde lo esperaba algún sujeto desconocido. En ocasiones lo esperaban dos de ellos, impacientes por empezar a jugar con él. Nunca sabía que le iba a tocar, o con quienes se toparía o a que habitación lo iban a llevar. Más allá de ese pasillo de puertas y luces, de habitaciones con cortinas siempre bien cerradas no conocía más.

A veces trataba de acercarse a las ventanas y darle un vistazo a la calle. Con la esperanza de descubrir donde estaba, los clientes siempre estaban tan apurados por utilizarlo que no le daban tiempo para prepararse para recibirlos.

Una vez acaba la rutina nocturna regresaba a su habitación en la oscuridad más cansado que nunca. A veces arrastrándose por los pasillos, a veces sin poder caminar y a empellones. Ahora de nuevo no sabía lo que le esperaba. Una puerta de madera frente a él lo separaba de quien sea que fuese esta vez, de quien lo estaba esperando en la habitación.

**v.v.v**

Casio tomó su brazo con fuerza y lo estiró como si quisiera arrancárselo. La aguja atravesó su piel sobre una marca antigua. Tenía tantas de esas marcas que sus brazos parecían parte de un juego de unir los puntos que solía jugar cuando era pequeño. El líquido ingresó a su sistema mientras que la herida ardía un poco más. Pronto iba a dejar de sentir dolor y se iba a hundir en el vacío inducido por la droga. Entonces entró a la habitación y se tumbó sobre el colchón muy cerca de su compañero. Se arrastró sintiendo como sus piernas se iban debilitando hasta dejar de sentirlas, como si las hubiera perdido en el camino. Dejó caer su cabeza al lado de la de Kunimitsu quien aún seguía ahí.

—Sabes…. Son como las cinco de la mañana…— susurró cerca de su oído —me gustaría tomar

una taza de café con leche y….— de pronto se dio cuenta que ya no se acordaba el sabor de la cosas —Son más de las cinco de la mañana…. Tengo frío. — y le temblaba el cuerpo. La presión se le iba al suelo cuando le inyectaban esa droga, pero luego se sentía bien. La sensación de frío era el camino para dejar de sentir completamente.

—Me gustaría algo dulce —escuchaba su propia voz reverberar en medio del silencio —Hace mucho tiempo mi mamá preparaba cosas dulces…—ya no la recordaba, casi se había borrado la imagen de ella por completo —Ella…—No podía recordar más de ella —mi hermana.

Casi la había olvidado a ella también… Siempre que la recordaba se ponía muy triste. Ella quizá era el recuerdo más triste que tenía. La extrañaba mucho… aún la extrañaba…

—Maldición….tengo que salir de este maldito lugar— susurró mientras trataba de levantarse de la cama. Ahora los brazos tampoco funcionaban y su cuerpo estaba cada vez más ligero. Tanto que era como si no existiera.

Cayó sobre el colchón despierto y sin poder moverse.

—Maldición —Murmuró y todo empezó a desaparecer de pronto. Entonces con lo que le quedaba de conciencia resolvió que si hablaba podría mantenerse despierto —Maldición… —y las palabras se le atracaban en la garganta.

—Tengo que salir de este lugar…. Si tú sabes cómo… tienes que decírmelo… no me puedo quedar aquí para siempre. Tengo que regresar por Ryoma… tengo que regresar por mi hermano menor…. Tú no sabes…. Lo que… —entonces las palabras murieron en su boca. No pudo seguir más porque el llanto se lo impidió —Maldición— y estrelló sus puños contra el colchón.

A su lado su compañero se movió. Estiró uno de sus brazos largos y lo cubrió como si quisiera que se quedara quieto.

—No se puede salir de este lugar… La única manera —Su voz aún traía rastros de modorra —de salir es muerto.

Al oír esto nacieron ideas en su cabeza. Había deseado tantas veces estar muerto, pero muerto no iba a poder sacar a Ryoma de ese lugar, muerto no iba a poder hacer nada por su hermanito.

—Tiene que haber otra manera.

Kunimitsu le había contagiado la modorra que se trasmitía en su voz.

—No hay.

De nuevo un largo silencio. Ahora la oscuridad de la habitación se hacía chiquita y caía sobre sus párpados.

—No me entiendes… yo tengo que ir por Ryoma… no importa como, se lo prometí.

Cerró los ojos sin poder contener más el cansancio. Hizo una promesa y no iba a dejar de cumplirla, aunque tuviera que morir en el intento la iba a cumplir.

**v.v.v**

Una noche más pasó y ya iban más dos meses de encierro en ese lugar. Aún no se acostumbraba a su nueva vida. No se iba a acostumbrar jamás a ser el juguete de alguien. De nuevo sobre la cama, echado al lado de un desconocido. Se escurrió de la cama buscando un reloj, buscando un teléfono móvil… insistiendo en comunicarse con Ryoma.

Un sonido familiar llegó a sus oídos. Era el sonido de la lluvia. Corrió a la ventana cerrada y pudo oír el sonido de la lluvia.

A Ryoma le gustaba la lluvia.

Tenía que irse de ese lugar, no importaba cliente estaba bastante cansado por tanta actividad. Entonces sigilosamente avanzó hacia la puerta. Estaba sin seguro….

Temblando hizo girar la perilla suavemente, el pasadizo de puertas estaba vacío. Retrocedió entonces buscando algo con que cubrir su cuerpo desnudo. Tomó del suelo la bata con la que lo transportaban a la habitación de los clientes.

Primero un pie, luego el otro. Nadie aparecía por los alrededores. El corazón le iba a estallar. Salió de la habitación despacio dejando la puerta entreabierta temiendo que el crujido de la misma vaya a alertar a su cliente durmiente.

El pasillo era interminable. Hacia un lado estaba la puerta que lo conducía al encierro. Hacia el otro lado otra puerta…. Se veía tan lejana. Mientras avanzaba hacia ella iba pensando en que iba a hacer al llegar a ella. Qué iba a encontrar tras esa puerta, cómo iba a hacer para llegar a su casa. A cada paso le parecía que la puerta estaba más lejos. De pronto algo atrapó su brazo y lo jaló hacia un lado del pasillo hasta casi estrellarlo contra la pared.

Abrió mucho los ojos cuando vio a un chico como de su edad mirándolo furioso.

—Eres un idiota, no vas a meter en problemas —dijo mientras que el enojo atravesaba sus palabras.

Ese era su compañero. Por primera vez en todo el tiempo que llevaba en ese lugar que lo veía bien. Lo reconoció por la voz y por la intensidad de su mirada. Se quedó pasmado sin saber que decirle o que hacer. No fue necesario que actuara porque él actuó por ambos. Lo hizo entrar a una habitación en donde había un sujeto tumbado en la cama. Alrededor había montones de botellas de licor.

El sujeto al verlos entrar sonrió.

—Te dije que me trajeras más de beber y me traes un amiguito…. Que buen servicio — rió hasta atorarse, para luego seguir riendo, estaba completamente ebrio.

Kunimitsu cerró la puerta tras ellos y le indicó que se sentara en la cama. Algo incomodo lo hizo. No debió entrar ahí, ahora iba a tener que atender a este sujeto también. ¿Acaso los dos iban a tener que hacerlo con él? El sólo pensarlo hizo que se sonrojara un poco.

—Oe… me trajiste lo que te pedí o que…—vociferó el ebrio sobre la cama agitando los brazos. Era un hombre maduro y obeso. Se veía que iba a ser muy difícil para él levantarse de la cama.

—Se lo traje, pero ya se lo bebió todo —Respondió sin prestarle mucha atención al sujeto. La mirada la tenía clavada en Syusuke. Lo iba a asesinar por casi meterlos en problemas, o al menos eso era lo que parecía que quería hacer.

—¿Ah sí? Entonces se un buen niño y tráeme otra más.

Kunimitsu esta vez ignoró el pedido completamente para seguir mirando a su compañero.

Lo hizo sentirse mal. Estaba a punto de disculparse por sólo habérsele ocurrido la idea de salirse de ese lugar.

—Ahora te tienes que quedar en este lugar. No puedes volver con tu cliente.

Syusuke sólo asintió sin saber que decir o hacer. Su compañero parecía tener controlada la situación y le daba la sensación de que no tenía porque preocuparse. El borracho reclamó una vez más su pedido de licor el cual Kunimitsu ignoró de nuevo. Entonces el cliente no se rindió.

—Tú… tráeme otra botella más… parece que ese niño no me escucha.

Syusuke no supo que hacer, lo miró desconcertado. No supo si levantarse y correr a hacer lo que le decían o quedarse clavado al suelo por la mirada de su compañero.

—Ya has tomado demasiado Sagako-san— añadió Kunimitsu sin mirarlo siquiera —¿Por qué mejor no nos cuentas una de tus historias?

Sagako san entonces sonrió más que nunca mientras intentaba acomodar su humanidad en la cama. Entonces empezó a hablar de que tenía un negocio de barcos y que tenía muchas historias de mar.

—¿Siempre hace eso?— Se atrevió a preguntar Syusuke mirándolo respetuoso mientras Sagako-san parloteaba.

—Sí, vene en busca de compañía y termina emborrachándose, contando sus historias inventadas —Sagako-san hablaba y hablaba de que en uno de sus viajes encontró sirenas y monstruos marinos —Habla de eso hasta que se duerme—

Syusuke nunca había estado con Sagako-san. Hasta el momento le habían tocado otro tipo de sujetos, del tipo que sólo querían divertirse y nada más. Ninguno de ellos estaba interesado en conversar con él o contarle una que otra historia de mar.

Sagako-san empezó a adormecerse y se empezó a apagar su monólogo.

Entonces sintieron el escándalo que el cliente de Syusuke estaba armando al no encontrarlo en la habitación. Kunimitsu le hizo una seña de que guardara silencio y que se acostara al lado de Sagako-san. Así lo hizo. Su compañero salió de la habitación a explicar lo sucedido. Syusuke escondió el rostro en pecho de Sagako-san quien de inmediato despertó y lo rodeó con un brazo.

Despedía un fortísimo olor a licor y retomó la historia desde donde creía haberse quedado.

—Y las sirenas me dijeron que yo era— Le echó un vistazo entonces y con su mano sudorosa le acarició el cabello —¿Tú cómo es que te llamas?—

—Syusuke…. Sagako-san.

—Ahhh…. Y qué fue de Kunimitsu…. Ese sinvergüenza se está tardando demasiado… le dije que me trajera de esto más y hasta ahora no vuelve — exclamó señalando una botella.

—Él ya viene —no supo que más decir.

Sagako-san se quedó tranquilo por fin y Syusuke pudo oír como se iba desenvolviendo la situación afuera.

Ahora sin duda iban a tener problemas por su culpa, su cliente estaba furioso al despertar y ver que su juguete no estaba donde lo había dejado montó en cólera y procedió a reclamar. Su compañero les dijo al tío y al cliente que había sido Sagako-san el responsable de esa situación. Había estado dando vueltas y le dijo a Syusuke que fuera con él y este sólo le obedeció a Sagako-san.

Al cliente no le gustó la explicación y al tío menos, pero el tío ya conocía de tiempo a Sagako—san y siendo tan buen cliente no podía negarle nada.

Así que el tío resolvió que ya que era culpa de Sagako-san lo que le quedaba era devolver a Syusuke a su cliente. Tomó a Kunimitsu de un brazo y bruscamente lo llevó hacia dentro de la habitación. Todo parecía ser culpa de Sagako-san después de todo. Se acercó a Syusuke y le ordenó que regresara con su cliente. Este no tuvo más que hacer lo que le mandaban. De todas maneras el cliente estaba bastante enojado. Eso no era bueno después de todo. Sobretodo porque tío tampoco se veía nada contento.

**v.v.v**

—Me agrada Sagako-san —susurró Syusuke acomodándose con cuidado al lado de su compañero. Ahora que lo había visto bien, a la luz, le inspiraba cierto temor. No le respondió. Sólo se movió para acomodarse bien a su lado. Ambos estaban adoloridos y todo era su culpa.

—Lo siento —Añadió sin poder soportar un segundo más el silencio.

Seguía sin decirle nada.

—Eres muy estúpido. Ya cállate.

De nuevo el silencio sepulcral. Estaba acostumbrado a los insultos y todo eso, pero de algún modo sus palabras calaron. Se quedó quieto entonces. El cuerpo le palpitaba de dolor por los golpes que recibieron por su culpa. Pero esa fue una buena oportunidad de escapar. Si tan solo no hubiera Kunimitsu no hubiera intervenido quizá estaría afuera.

—Lo voy a seguir intentando —Pensó en voz alta sintiéndose enojado por las palabras de su compañero.

—Haz que te maten —fue la respuesta.

—Será mejor que seguir aquí —No sabía ni porque le decía eso, pero de pronto no podía quedarse callado.

—Eres más estúpido de lo que aparentas— esta vez se incorporó de la cama. Su voz imprimía el enojo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento. ¿Qué iba a hacer? ¿Lo iba a golpear?

—Por lo menos no me quedo esperando sin hacer nada.

—Esa no era la puerta correcta. Idiota —Le respondió irritado —Quizá hubiera sido bueno que te deje tomar ese camino y ahora mismo hubieras salido de este lugar con los pies por delante.

Soltó un sonido cercano a una carcajada sarcástica.

—Entonces no hay salida —suspiró desconsolado. De pronto las paredes se hacían más chiquitas y el aire se volvía más pesado.

—Sí la hay —añadió su compañero tumbándose de nuevo sobre el colchón para saborear la curiosidad de su compañero más cómodamente. No tuvo que esperar mucho para ello.

—Entonces dime cuál es, por favor, necesito salir, no es por mí, es por alguien más. Es por mi hermano menor…. Tengo que sacarlo de donde yo estaba — de pronto se dio cuenta que nada ganaba con explicaciones —No me vas a decir nada de todos modos.

Suspiró más desconsolado aún. Se bajó de la cama y buscó el frío del suelo.

—Esa idea tuya de que nos maten suena interesante— cierto entusiasmo se dejó oír en su voz.

—Tú no entiendes.

—Quizá.

**v.v.v**

Los días seguían pasando, la voz de Ryoma ya se había desvanecido de su memoria, junto con el rostro de sus padres, junto con el nombre de su hermana, junto con el recuerdo de Yuuta. Trataba de no pensar en ellos para no sentirse peor.

Estaba solo en ese lugar y tenía por compañero a un muerto en vida. Casi no le hablaba y se la pasaba tumbado a su lado flotando en un mundo aparte llevado de la mano por los efectos del líquido transparente.

Aunque detestaba aceptarlo necesitaba ese líquido también. Eran las horas más soportables, era la oscuridad menos densa y las palabras más intensas bajo sus efectos. Kunimitsu se tendía a su lado y balbuceaba incoherencias. Quizá si no se encontrara en el mismo estado nebuloso podría entender lo que estaba diciendo.

Entreabrían los ojos como peces en la red a punto de dar el último suspiro, mientras sus cuerpos se adormecían por completo y empezaban a abandonarlos sobre el colchón para perderse dentro de un mundo ajeno a la realidad. Era como estar soñando, sólo que no podía recordar las imágenes de sus sueños. Eran sueños falsos. En los reales aparecía su mamá, aparecía su papá, su hermana y Yuuta.

Ahora ninguno de ellos se asomaba a acompañarlo en su soledad.

A veces cuando veía a Kunimitsu en tal estado sentía lastima por él. Quizá no tenía con nadie con quien soñar. Se la pasaba echado mirando al techo, acurrucado sobre el colchón, temblando mientras que su cuerpo perdía movilidad y quedaba tan quieto como si no hubiera vida en él. Se tumbaba a su lado buscando algo de calor en medio de la oscuridad helada de la habitación. Su compañero lo miraba entre sueños vacíos, ambos ausentes se abrazaron para quitarse el frío y de paso la soledad.

Se sintió algo extraño a pesar de que ya estaba empezando a perder los sentidos gracia a la droga, su piel empezaba a arder como si le hubieran inyectado brasas. Solía dormir con Ryoma de este modo, abrazados ambos sobre la cama, pero jamás se sintió así.

De pronto sus mejillas quemaban, su respiración se agitaba y el cuerpo entero palpitaba emocionado. Algo se activaba bajo su ombligo y en su estómago una sensación de vacío empezaba a crecer.

Kunimitsu acercó sus labios a su rostro y no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos. Esto era totalmente diferente a lo que hacía en los pisos superiores con los sujetos sin nombre que llegaban a visitarlos. Las sensaciones empezaron a incrementarse, a pesar de que hasta hace unos momentos padeció frío, ahora empezaba a arder como si tuviera fiebre.

Los labios de su compañero buscaron los suyos e instintivamente dejó que se juntaran. Las mejillas se le encendieron y entonces acortó las distancias entre ambos. Estaban muy pegados el uno con el otro. Empezó a sentir que se asfixiaba pero decidió que no necesitaba respirar por el momento. Al final quiso separar sus labios pero encontró resistencia de parte de su compañero. Kunimitsu lo atrapó de la nuca para revolverle el cabello con las manos, acercándolo más a él como si quisiera adherirlo a su cuerpo. Sus labios entraron en movimiento mientras que su lengua en acción separando sus dientes para ingresar en su boca. Syusuke reprimió un gemido al sentir como sus cuerpos empezaban a alcanzar la temperatura del sol y su boca era invadida por la lengua de su compañero.

No pudo resistirse más, Kunimitsu recostó su cabeza sobre el colchón mientras se echaba sobre él tan rápido que apenas pudo notarlo. Todo ocurría tan de pronto que parecía que estaba soñando.

Quizá era el efecto del narcótico. De todos modos era distinto a todo lo que había sentido antes.

Ahora estaba sobre él mientras devoraba su boca, sin encontrar ningún tipo de resistencia, algo que jamás pensó que iba a poder hacer sin sentirse miserable, sin sentirse mal. Seguía avanzando sobre él con sus manos y sus labios. Moviéndose sobre él haciendo que todo su cuerpo se erice. Acomodado como estaba sobre su cuerpo hacía que sus rodillas se separen para abrirse paso.

No… no podía permitir esto… no estaba bien. La cabeza le daba vueltas y su pecho vibraba.

Sensaciones encontradas. Por un lado su cuerpo le gritaba que lo dejara seguir, pero algo dentro de su mismo le impedía hacerle caso. Iba a ser como todo el resto, lo iba a usar y usar como un juguete, pero los juguetes no sienten y él estaba haciéndolo sentirse tan bien.

Se mordió los labios reprimiendo un gemido placentero, se odió a si mismo por elevar sus manos y apartarlo de su cuerpo. Rodó a un lado del colchón tirándose de la cama en un afán de escapar violento.

Sobre la cama su compañero lo miraba con ojos brillantes, invitándolo a regresar. Podía imaginarse la expresión de su rostro. Hasta parecía que estaba sonriéndole. No regresó a la cama sino al rincón helado de siempre. Se odiaba más que nunca porque moría por regresar a sus brazos.

Kunimitsu no dijo nada y se volvió a tumbar sobre el colchón. Syusuke tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo enorme para ignorar el deseo de acudir al lado de su compañero sobre la cama. Se resistió estoicamente al deseo de continuar con lo que habían empezado, cerca de sus cálculos, una semana.

No pudo contenerse más. Sin explicarse porqué se sentía tan atraído por este sujeto que ignoraba casi completamente su presencia cuando estaban juntos. Volvió voluntariamente a sus brazos cuando rechazaba sus preguntas y no quería darle la respuesta que necesitaba.

Quizá había pasado demasiado tiempo en ese lugar solitario.

Dejó que lo cubriera con sus brazos descubriendo que no había nada más que deseara en ese momento. Si en ese momento se abrieran todas las puertas rumbo a la libertad, pensaría dos veces el abandonar la habitación. Se fundió en su abrazo y en sus labios que empezaban a invadir las comisuras de su boca.

No había nada más que deseara que estar en ese momento, en ese preciso lugar, junto a él. De pronto las paredes y el encierro desaparecieron. Mientras le pudiera devolver las caricias no importaba nada.

Quizá no era que lo ignorara completamente, era una forma silenciosa de comunicación. Lo supo cuando empezaron a frotar sus cuerpos en silencio. No era necesario que le dijera nada, no era necesario hablar, sólo sentir. La relación de ambos estaba basada en el silencio, no eran necesarias las palabras para hacerlo sentirse tan bien, no era necesario que le dijera miles de cosas porque con sólo tenerlo a su lado era suficiente.

Aún confundido acerca de lo que sentía terminó mirando al techo. Levantó las piernas dejándolas reposar a los lados del rostro de Kunimistu. Sabía perfectamente que hacer porque experiencia le sobraba a ambos. Porque lo tocaba sin hacerle daño, porque sabía donde tenía que tocarlo para no lastimarlo. Cada vez que lo tocaba lo hacía sentirse bien, muy bien.

Ahora era distinto, no era un sujeto cualquiera, sin nombre ni nada. Ahora era alguien que él quería que lo toque y lo estaba haciendo muy bien. Tanto que casi hacía que olvidara donde estaban.

Enroscó sus brazos en el cuello de Kunimitsu y recorrió su espalda huesuda con los dedos. Apretándose contra él mientras entraba en su cuerpo. Dolía un poco pero era placentero, como nunca antes lo sintió. Quizá porque estaba habituado al dolor que no le llamaba la atención. Era el placer lo que lo tenía absorto.

Nunca antes había sentido nada parecido, ni siquiera el deseo de continuar y nunca terminar. Sin darse cuenta ambos respiraban pesadamente, jadeando muy fuerte. El código de silencio roto por los gemidos de ambos. Estaban armando todo un escándalo.

No pudo evitar gritar su nombre cuando sintió que iba a volverse loco, a punto de estallar. Jamás sintió algo tan placentero en toda su vida. Kunimitsu lo apretó más contra su cuerpo y cubrió su boca de nuevo conteniendo sus gemidos.

Ambos llegaron entonces en medio de un escándalo de jadeos y gemidos. Sudando como nunca antes, cayeron rendidos sobre le colchón sin culpa, sin remordimientos ni temor. Sólo trataban de recuperar el aliento para poder empezar de nuevo.

Syusuke volteó a ver a su compañero aún jadeando ambos sin control. Sólo pudo besarlo antes de que su cuerpo actuara más rápido que nunca y terminara subido sobre él de nuevo. No quería detenerse ahora. Se miraron en la oscuridad y se cubrieron de caricias.

No sabían cuanto tiempo había pasado, cuanto escándalo estaban haciendo con sus voces y el colchón que amenazaba con desarmarse. No podían escuchar nada más que sus voces, el sonido de sus cuerpos frotándose, el sonido del catre temblando en espasmos de placer, no había nada más que ellos en ese momento.

No pudieron sentir los pasos en el corredor, ni el sonido de la puerta metálica abriéndose furiosa, ni percibir la luz cegadora entrando e iluminándolos mientras continuaban acariciándose bajo la cama donde habían terminado luego de rodar sobre le colchón.

En ese momento se acabó la magia, se acabó el sueño y comenzó la pesadilla de nuevo. Entró la luz disipando la cálida oscuridad y la fantasía con ella.

La luz les dio en la cara cegándolos completamente mientras permanecían impávidos y pegados el uno al otro. De pronto no importaba lo que fuera a suceder con ellos.

**Continuará... y más rápido si me dejas un review! Gracias por leer. No me odies gracias por favor... **


	6. Giving it all my soul

**Bueno, bueno, un capitulo más de este lacrimógeno fic. Gracias por leer hasta aca y les advierto que este no es un fic alegre. Leanlo con cuidado porque está un poco fuertecito. De todos modos sus comentarios son bienvenidos, ya les haya gustado o no. No me odien, yo los quiero.**

**Capitulo triste y quizá no apto para personas sensibles. Qué se yo. Besoides.**

**--****----------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**6. Giving it all my soul  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**

Quizá es el destino…

Quizá es así como las cosas deben darse…. No lo sé. Mi hermana mayor me dijo una vez que el destino de una persona está escrito antes de nacer. Ella lo estaba leyendo de un libro que decía tu futuro. Me dijo que cuando vienes al mundo las cosas que te suceden son parte de tu destino.

Mi destino….

Cuando ella me dijo eso yo le pregunté si sabía cual iba a ser el mío. Ella no me respondió. Se quedó pensando un rato y luego me sonrió. Me dijo luego que aún era muy pequeño para pensar en eso. Así que insistí y la fastidie hasta que me dio una respuesta mejor que esa. Ella me dijo, el destino está escrito, ya nada se puede hacer por cambiarlo. Pero no sé cuál será el tuyo, sólo espero que sea bueno y que seas muy feliz.

Pero no fue así, no es así. Al contrario nechan, si me pudieras ver ahora verías lo equivocada que estabas. Te extraño tanto, ya casi no me acuerdo de tu rostro. A veces te puedo ver cuando recuerdo la última vez que te vi. Y ese recuerdo es también triste.

Los extraño tanto a ti, a papá y a mamá… a Yuuta… en esa época pensaba que mi destino era quedarme a su lado. Con ustedes para siempre, pero no fue así.

Pensaba que me iba a quedar con Ryoma ahora, luego con Kunimitsu. Ahora prefiero no volver a pensar en eso. Siempre que quiero quedarme al lado de alguien algo pasa. Es el destino.

Yuuta…

Los paramédicos los llevaron a un hospital en medio de un ruido infernal. En el camino lo atendieron y pusieron un calmante que lo hizo dormir. Cuando despertó una enfermera evitó que saltara de la cama. Apenas se dio cuenta de donde estaba quiso correr en busca de su hermano menor, pero ella le dijo que era mejor que esperara a que se sintiera mejor para ir a verlo.

No le importó mucho lo que ella decía. Su hermana le había encomendado que lo cuide y no podía fallarle. Apenas ella se dio la vuelta fugó en busca de Yuuta.

De pronto se vio totalmente perdido en un laberinto de puertas cerradas y gente que corría de un lado para otro. Mucha gente entraba y salía atravesando una puerta con una ventana. La ventanita estaba demasiado alta para que alcanzara a ver.

No sabía para donde ir. Pero tenía que encontrar a Yuuta. Avanzó descalzo y con el pijama aún chamuscado a través del suelo frío del pasillo. Se acercó a la puerta que se abría y cerraba para ver dentro.

Una enfermera lo pescó y lo sacó de ahí a jalones. Ellas no entendían la necesidad que tenía de encontrar a su hermano. La enfermera le dijo que tenía que esperar en su habitación porque su hermano se iba a poner bien.

Ella era muy joven y se parecía a su hermana. Se prendió a su cuello cuando ella lo cargó y lo llevó en brazos hasta su cama. Una vez estuvo ahí no la dejó irse. Le preguntó por sus padres y ella no supo que decirle. Le preguntó por su hermana y tampoco tuvo respuesta.

Al final le dijo que de repente estaban en otro hospital y seguro ya iban a venir por ellos.

Entonces ella quiso revisar sus heridas, algunos raspones y quemaduras que ya no dolían.

Se quedó con él hasta que se volvió a dormir. Luego lo despertó para decirle que podía ir a ver a su hermanito.

Sin perder el tiempo se lanzó de la cama y ella lo llevó a una habitación donde encontró a Yuuta.

No supo que hacer entonces, sólo se acercó a su lecho y puso su cabeza cerca de la de su hermanito. Yuuta tenía los brazos vendados y la cara enrojecida. Respiraba lentito y no abría los ojos. La enfermera igualita a su hermana le alcanzó a Teddy Entonces lo puso a su lado, para que lo acompañe si es que lo hacían regresar a su habitación.

Quería preguntarles a las enfermeras cuando iba a despertar. Pero ellas cuchicheaban bajito. No supo que le dijo la otra enfermera a la que se parecía a su hermana pero ella puso cara de tristeza.

Entonces se acostó al lado de Yuuta sin que ellas le dijeran nada.

"Yuuta…susurró…" enterrando su rostro en la almohada tibia a su lado.

Con mucho cuidado abrazó a su hermanito mientras le decía al oído que todo iba a estar bien. Mamá y papá seguro ya iban a ir por ellos. Que no debía preocuparse por nada.

Tomó a Teddy de nuevo y el osito le dijo en el oído que no sea dormilón. Luego pasó su patita de peluche sobre su mejilla tostada.

La enfermera que se parecía a su hermana estalló en llanto y salió de la habitación. Se quedaron con una enfermera mayor que los miraba en silencio. Se acercó a Syusuke y le acarició la cabeza con ternura.

"Voy a estar afuera. Si me necesitas llámame."

Balbuceó algo parecido a gracias. Lo más importante en ese momento era que Yuuta supiera que todo iba a estar bien, que debía estar tranquilo porque ya iban a estar bien entonces.

Acariciaba el cabello de su hermano, tan suave como el de Kunimitsu y los recuerdos se iban disipando. Volvía a encontrarse sentado sobre el suelo frío y con la cabeza e su compañero reposando sobre sus muslos, sin ganas de nada más. No había querido comer si quiera la miserable ración de arroz que les habían dejado, se estaba sintiendo muy mal. Dormía y Syusuke acariciaba su cabello, sus mejillas magulladas. Acurrucado sobre sus piernas mientras respiraba pesadamente afiebrado.

Definitivamente tenían que salir de ahí. Ambos. No iba a poder dejarlo en ese lugar entonces. Ahora era parte de él. Kunimitsu refrescaba el recuerdo de Yuuta y le traía a la mente a Ryoma. Tenía que sobrevivir ese lugar por ambos, salir de ahí como fuera.

Ya no podía resistir más ese lugar. Ser el juguete de sujetos sin nombre. Subir a su lado, sonreír y no sentir nada. Quizá se había vuelto más tolerable esa rutina sabiendo que había quien lo espere en el silencio de la habitación. Para acurrucarse a su lado en silencio en medio de la oscuridad.

A pesar de que el ser descubiertos les trajo muchos problemas, al tío le agradó la idea que tuvieron. Le gustó tanto que a veces no tenía que subir sólo a encontrase con los clientes, sino con su compañero. Entraban juntos la habitación en donde los esperaba uno en ocasiones, o varios clientes. Entonces podía ver algo que se aproximaba a una sonrisa en el rostro de Kunimitsu y se dejaba guiar por sus manos expertas hasta recostarse en la cama mientras que esperaba. Esperaba indicaciones de quienes los quería ahí con ellos. Cerraba los ojos para no verlos e imaginarse de que estaba solo con él.

Había aprendido a no sentir nada y actuar como una marioneta, Bloqueando sus sentidos, clavando los ojos en él. Tratando de evitar ver como otras manos lo tocaban, que otros labios recorrían su cuerpo. Trataba de pensar que cuando estuvieran solos en su oscuridad todo iba a estar bien.

La oscuridad que era un infierno ahora él la había transformado en el paraíso que nunca pensó conocer. El silencio era, como nunca, algo maravilloso porque no necesitaban palabras si tenían sus manos.

Kunimitsu estaba despertando de un sueño de ajeno al cansancio. Había sido su culpa no poder tolerar que otras manos lo toquen, había sido su culpa el no poder hacer las cosas bien, sonreír lo suficiente, bloquear todo tipo de emoción. De todos modos seguía siendo su responsabilidad y era toda su culpa. Por su culpa ambos pagaron los platos rotos. Esa frase la usaba mucho su hermana cuando Yuuta y él la metían en problemas.

Kunimitsu no estaba enojado con él. Eso era bueno porque no iba a poder soportar palabras duras de su boca o que sus manos las usara para otra cosa que no fuera acariciarlo.

Estaba despertando entre caricias y por un momento no supo bien donde estaba hasta que al percibir sólo oscuridad la mente se le aclaró.

"hmmm" atinó a decir amodorrado aún por los dedos que se deslizaban sobre las líneas de su oreja. Ahora descendían sobre su yugular para volver a subir sobre su piel en un suave vaivén.

Ahora sentía ganas de devolverle las caricias sin perder más tiempo y volver a retumbar las paredes con el catre a medio deshacerse. Buscó su boca con los dedos. Syusuke atrapó sus dígitos con los labios y la lengua. Ese era el comienzo de un ritual que los llevaba a rodar por el suelo entrelazados y estrellarse contra las paredes al desconocer los límites de la pequeña habitación. Entonces Kunimitsu se incorporó con cierta dificultad siguiendo el rastro de sus dedos en pos de su boca. La encontró mientras Syusuke lo envolvía con sus brazos y ambos caían al suelo para continuar lo que habían empezado.

Tratando de no hacer demasiado escándalo mientras Syusuke subía sobre él y empezaba a moverse sin querer detenerse jamás. Gritaba lo más bajito que podía. Nunca había sido bueno reprimiendo sus gritos. Eso era algo que los clientes apreciaban bastante, escucharlo gritar aunque no fuera necesariamente de placer. Pero Kunimitsu deshacía los recuerdos horribles de antaño y los transformaba en una fantasía alcanzable.

Transpiraban sobre el suelo mojándolo sin duda. Empapados y envueltos uno con el otro. Sin Syusuke nunca se hubiera imaginado que tener sexo pudiera ser tan placentero, tan necesario. Necesario para olvidar su vida pasada y pensar que podía haber algo al otro lado de la puerta. De repente si salía de ese lugar podía haber futuro para ambos. Syusuke cambiaba el mundo que hasta ese momento había conocido. La oscuridad se desvanecía cuando recordaba el azul de sus ojos. El dolor o la tristeza se diluían cada vez que sentía su piel sobre la suya.

Quizá entonces podían empezar un nuevo camino afuera. Y tenerlo sólo para él y no tener que compartirlo con tanta gente que llegaba a buscarlos. Alejarlo de la inmundicia de ese lugar, irse lejos. Lo suficiente para nunca más poder volver. Todo se veía tan fácil cuando estaba a su lado.

Entonces dejó los sueños a un lado para atender a Syusuke quien demandaba atención al tumbarse a su lado lamiendo sus labios. Lo tomó de los brazos y lo aplastó contra el suelo mientras clavaba su boca sobre su garganta. Recorrió su yugular con su lengua, dejando un caminito suave de saliva mientras Syusuke se deshacía en gemidos. Lo besó entonces para mitigar sus grititos.

Con mucho cuidado se acomodó entre sus piernas. Con la misma delicadeza de siempre, la cual había conocido sólo con él. Caricias sobre su cuerpo, sin sentirse mal o asqueado como cuando lo hacía con papá.

Los recuerdos del pasado amenazaban con contaminar el presente. Como si los buenos recuerdos se nublaran de pronto por los malos. Se podía ver en la habitación de siempre, haciéndolo con papá. Detestaba hacerlo con él, siempre lo hizo, pero no estaba en él decidir. Lo había hecho por miedo, por Ryoma y no había resultado al final.

Ryoma…. Tenía que ir por él y sacarlo de ese lugar. Se lo había prometido.

"No…" susurró apenas. Fue suficiente para que Kunimitsu se detuviera.

"No puedo… lo siento" trataba de frenar su respiración pero le era imposible en ese momento. Su corazón palpitaba más rápido que nunca.

No le dijo nada, sólo se apartó de él.

"lo siento… yo… no puedo seguir con esto." No podía creer que estaba diciendo eso. "no puedo…"

No le dijo nada, aunque sabía que lo estaba mirando esperando un argumento válido para su repentino rechazo. Pero no le decía nada.

"No puedo seguir en este lugar. Necesito salir de aquí."

"Lo sé."

"No entiendes… llevo más de dos meses en este lugar y ya no resisto un segundo más aquí. Tengo que ir por Ryoma, tengo que salir de aquí aunque sea lo último que haga en mi vida."

"Anda entonces."

En ese momento sintió ganas de reír como nunca antes lo había hecho.

"Eso haré, eso haría si pudiera salir. Algo que quizá hubiera hecho antes si no me hubieras detenido."

"Te dije que ese no era el camino correcto."

"Entonces cual es…" gritó sin poder controlarse más.

Se hizo el silencio entonces. Su compañero se levantó del suelo helado y se acomodó en el catre a punto de desbaratarse.

Ahora seguro se iba a quedar en silencio el resto de su vida y todo se había arruinado. Su escape, el momento maravilloso que estaban pasando y todo.

"Hace tiempo casi logramos huir…" pudo escuchar con voz apagada. El sonido venía del lado de Kunimitsu, pero alguien como él era imposible que haya intentado huir.

"Salió mal todo… hace mucho. Yo tenía 9 años…"

Syusuke no quería ni respirar alto para que no se detuviera en su relato. Entonces era cierto que llevaba mucho tiempo en ese lugar.

"Una noche escuché ruido, yo no estaba con alguien en ese momento. La puerta se abrió y uno de ellos me sacó de la habitación. A él lo había visto un par de veces antes. No sabía ni su nombre pero era uno de nosotros. Me hizo correr con él. Sabían por donde se podía salir. Hay una puerta en la habitación de tío que conecta a la calle."

Se detuvo un momento como si estuviera colectando los acontecimientos y ordenándolos en su mente.

"Nos escondimos hasta que pudimos salir. Llegamos a la puerta de la habitación de tío y nos descubrieron. Atravesamos el corredor que da a la calle y cuando llegamos pudimos salir. Corrimos un poco pero nos habían visto. Tío disparó y le dio a uno de ellos. Luego los otros hicieron lo mismo. Le dispararon a quien me sacó de aquí y cayó a mi lado. No estaba muerto… sólo lo hirió… Luego tío se acercó a nosotros y le volvió a disparar en la cabeza."

Se quedó en silencio entonces.

"Tío no me mató porque dijo que aún le servía. Sólo me disparó en el brazo." Agregó para sumirse en un silencio que le duró varios días.

XxxXXxxxx

La ropa tirada en el suelo y el desconocido sobre la cama agotado. La habitación se sentía caliente y el aire pesado. Del pantalón esparcido sobre el suelo se asomó una billetera. Syusuke se levantó de la cama, curioso, y la tomó entre sus dedos. Había dinero ahí, tarjetas de crédito con las cuales pagaba por ellos. También había una foto familiar. El sujeto tenía familia, una esposa y dos hijos. Sacó la foto de su sitio y se la quedó contemplando.

Todos sonreían en la foto, se veían tan felices. Volvió los ojos a la billetera y de ella cayeron más fotos, de su esposa e hijos. Seguro ellos estaban esperándolo en casa y él llegaría luego a acostarse en la cama junto a ella diciendo que se demoró en el trabajo. Al día siguiente abrazaría a sus hijos como si nada hubiera pasado. Y esa noche quizá volvería a usar sus tarjetas de crédito o su dinero para comprarlos por unas horas.

Asco era lo que sentía. Asco de sí mismo y asco del sujeto que dormía sobre la cama. Seguramente llegaba a su casa y le decía a su esposa que la amaba y a sus hijos que eran los mejores del mundo. Si ella se llegara a enterar dónde estaba su esposo en ese momento… de repente no le importaba. De repente ella sabía bien donde estaba. De repente a ella no le importaba que su esposo se acostara con un adolescente porque no lo soportaba en la cama. De repente era así como pensaba Sue y por eso era que los odiaba tanto.

Quizá este sujeto se acostaba con él para no hacerlo con sus hijos. Quizá no quería lastimar a su esposa porque era bastante tosco en la cama como para alguien a quien no le pagara por ello lo tolerara.

El teléfono móvil empezó a vibrar sobre el suelo. Había estado dentro del bolsillo de su camisa. Syusuke lo tomó del suelo mientras aún vibraba. No pudo evitar el impulso de oír quien estaba al otro lado del auricular y presionó el botón para escuchar la voz. Era una mujer que preguntó por el sujeto. Debía ser su esposa y su voz sonaba preocupada.

Colgó el teléfono sintiéndose nervioso por lo que había hecho. El teléfono volvió a vibrar y lo dejó así hasta que se quedó silencioso.

No eran más que las 11:30 de la noche.

Marcó los números que pertenecían a los de Ryoma. Esperó que alguien contestara deseando que no fuera Sue de nuevo. Nadie contestaba… sólo la contestadora.

Intentó de nuevo y esta vez alguien contestó. Pero no dijo nada…. Nadie habló al otro lado del auricular.

Entonces sonrió. "¿Ryoma?"

"Oni…chan"

Casi no podía creerlo. Las palabras se amontonaron en su garganta tratando de salir todas juntas. Pudo oír sorpresa en el susurró de Ryoma. Estaba atendiendo a escondidas. Por lo menos sabía que seguía en ese lugar aún.

"Ryoma… yo… yo no puedo hablar mucho ahora…" quería decirle tantas cosas.

"¿Dónde estas¿Estas bien?" la voz se le iba quebrando a través del teléfono.

"Escúchame… escúchame bien Ryoma. No me he olvidado de ti. Iré por ti, voy a ir a buscarte aunque sea lo último que haga en mi vida. Lo juro."

"¿Dónde estas? Quiero ir contigo… quiero verte."

"No. No Ryoma… tienes que.. Escúchame. Voy a ir por ti. Así que escúchame bien… deja sonar el teléfono tres veces así sabrás que soy yo. "

"Esta bien…"

A la distancia pudo oír la voz de Sue preguntar por quien era a esa hora. De pronto se colgó el teléfono.

Por lo menos pudo oírlo un momento, por lo menos saber que estaba bien.

Dejó el teléfono en su lugar y se tendió en la cama a verlo vibrar de nuevo.

xxxXXXxxx

Quizá no había nada peor que tener que hacerlo con Kunimitsu para divertir a los clientes. A tío le parecía un espectáculo fabuloso, así como a los clientes.

Odiaba tener que hacer eso.

Entraron ambos a la habitación. Eran tres sujetos quienes esperaban en la habitación amplia. Estaban tomando y fumando mientras charlaban. El aire estaba cargado de nicotina y gris por el humo. Su compañero entró primero como siempre. Se limitó a seguirlo como siempre lo hacía.

Los hicieron quedarse de pie mientras que acaban de vaciar sus vasos. El olor a licor sofocaba. Syusuke pegó su frente en el hombro de su compañero, ocultándose tras su cuerpo. Odiaba ser el blanco de las miradas vidriosas de los clientes.

Una mirada rápida para identificar a los presentes en la habitación. Uno de los borrachos era un sujeto fornido y medio calvo. Los otros dos panzones y desaliñados sudaban mientras se asaban en la habitación caliente por el humo.

Uno de los panzones se levantó tambaleando y se acercó hacia ellos. Apartó a Kunimitsu para atrapar a Syusuke de un brazo. Lo jaló hasta hacerlo caer sentado a su lado en el sofá donde estaban embriagándose.

Estrelló su vaso a medio vaciar en sus labios, haciendo que el vidrio choque y la cerveza salpique sobre su cara.

Les dio mucha risa el espectáculo. El sujeto lamió los restos de cerveza de sobre su rostro mientras que asfixiaba al chiquillo con su aliento cáustico.

Syusuke cerró los ojos mientras acababa el contenido del vaso. El sabor amargo y el sujeto a su lado le provocaban tanto asco que apenas podía resistir las ganas de vomitar.

El sujeto fornido hizo una seña y Kunimitsu se acercó a él. Se sentó a su lado esperando la siguiente indicación. Pero no hubo ninguna porque el sujeto se le fue encima tumbándolo sobre el sillón. Al parecer no podía esperar para empezar a jugar.

No podía soportar ver ese espectáculo. Desvió la mirada al panzón de su lado quien se limpiaba los labios con la manga de la chaqueta. El sujeto restante se sirvió un poco más de cerveza y se acomodó en su asiento, mirando atento los acontecimientos que se desarrollaban sobre el sillón.

El panzón a su lado tomó una de sus manos e hizo que desabrochara su camisa. Syusuke cerró los ojos de nuevo mientras que uno a uno los botones iban soltándose dejando en libertad la enorme barriga blanca de su cliente.

Trataba de cancelar con tal espectáculo los sonidos que venían del sillón. Su cliente lo ayudó a ello colocando sus manos sobre sus mejillas y besándolo con fuerza. Ahora si iba a vomitar, el sabor de su boca era terrible.

Se apartó de su cliente sin poder disimular el asco que sentía y para remate seguía incrementándose a cada segundo. Pero el panzón no se iba rendir. Estaba demasiado ebrio para darse cuenta de nada así que sin más preámbulos tomó del cabello a Syusuke y lo estrelló contra su entrepierna.

EL sujeto restante rió a carcajadas al ver ello. Observaba con lujuria con sus ojitos acuosos el espectáculo frente a él. Le daba tanta risa ver a uno de los chiquillos a punto de vomitar mientras el otro permanecía tan quieto y silencioso como una muñeca, debajo de su amigo quien se esforzaba por hacerlo sonar.

Finalmente lo consiguió. Pudo hacer que el chiquillo que parecía una muñeca empezara a sonar y bastante. Entonces concentró su atención en ambas figuras sobre el sillón. Su compañero era el doble del chiquillo y por momentos parecía que iba a perder el control y lo iba a aplastar. Echado sobre él se sacudía con fuerza mientras su juguete empezaba a dar señales de vida quejándose al inicio suavemente para incrementar el volumen poco a poco.

Para Syusuke esos sonidos eran agonía. Kunimitus nunca hacía ruido cuando estaba con sus clientes. Sólo con él y los sonidos que hacían eran totalmente distintos a los que percibían sus oídos ahora. Quería salir corriendo de la habitación tan solo para no seguir oyendo como lo estaban lastimando.

Odiaba escuchar esos sonidos.

E iban incrementándose en número y volumen. Y ya no podía tolerarlo.

Kunimitsu trataba de soportar en silencio como siempre lo hacía. Sin decir ni una palabra, sin hacer un sonido, sin dar muestras de que a pesar de su fachada estoica podía sentir dolor. Pero las fuerzas se evaporaban y ya no podía soportar más la necesidad de quejarse para aliviar el dolor. Sabía que aunque se quejara no iban a mejorar las cosas, sólo empeorarían. Apretaba la superficie del sillón con toda su fuerza para reprimir sus ganas de gritar. Y los sonidos seguían huyendo de su garganta mientras que el sujeto que tenía encima redoblaba esfuerzos para lastimarlo más.

Entonces el sujeto optó por cambiar de posición. Lo hizo arrodillarse en el suelo mientras que aplastaba la cabeza del chiquillo contra el sillón. Lo tomó de las caderas jalándolo hacia sí mientras que se colocaba dentro.

Si algo tuvo que agradecerle el chiquillo era que con la cara pegada al sillón sus quejidos se ahogaban casi por completo. Pero el dolor se iba incrementando más y más; y ya no podía esperar por terminar e ir a arrastrarse a los pies del tío para que le dé un poco de esa droga que lo sacaba del mundo.

Odiaba tener que hacer eso.

Y parecía no tener fin. No acaba nunca el ciclo de su vida. Y deseaba tanto que por fin algo lo liberara de la maldita rutina. Cualquier cosa. Lo había intentado antes, huir de ese lugar pero todo salió mal. Entonces de cierto modo se resignó a su destino. Pero ahora empezaba a ser diferente…. Ya no podía seguir fingiendo que no sentía nada.

Un dolor intenso acompañado de una sensación caliente y húmeda descendió por sus piernas. Ahogó un quejido mientras que su cliente no se detenía.

Syusuke quiso soltarse de las tenazas que lo estrujaban, los brazos de su cliente cuyo rostro era tan rojo como un cangrejo. Pero sólo consiguió animarlo a hacer lo mismo que su compañero hacía con Kunimitsu.

El sujeto restante reía mientras seguía bebiendo. Atento a cada uno de los movimientos de sus amigos, sin perderse ningún detalle.

El panzón se acomodó tras Syusuke sin que este se resista a él. Tuvo que batallar con él para conseguir que se quede quieto.

"No se deja montar…" comentó el panzón que veía todo desde el sillón. Al parecer animado en participar por fin.

"Es un caballito… rebelde… y yo que no he ..traído mis herramientas…" respondió y soltaron ambos una carcajada mientras que el panzón tiraba del cabello de Syusuke como si fueran las riendas de un caballo de verdad.

"parece que el otro Pony ya no puede más." Comentó el espectador mientras veía como su compañero revisaba los daños. Al momento siguiente se acomodó de nuevo para seguir

Pasaron unos minutos y ninguno de los dos "ponys" podía más. Pero el show aún no terminaba para los clientes. El fornido tomó a Kunimitsu de un brazo y lo lanzó encima de Syusuke quien quedó tendido en el suelo sin querer moverse.

Odiaba tener que hacerlo para entretener a sujetos desconocidos. Kunimitsu no se movió de lo exhausto y adolorido que estaba. Syusuke levantó la cabeza al sentir el peso sobre su cuerpo. Se topó con las miradas horribles de los sujetos que estaba acomodándose para ver el resto del espectáculo.

"¿Qué están esperando¿Una invitación o algo?" Y soltaron los tres una carcajada impaciente.

No les respondió aunque hubiera deseado hacerlo. Kunimitsu empezó a colectar fuerzas mientras que se incorporaba sobre el cuerpo de su compañero. Syusuke les dirigió una mirada de odio mientras sentía como su compañero se acomodaba para cumplir lo que los cliente querían.

El show debía continuar. No importaba que los actores reducidos al rango de "Ponys" ya no pudieran continuar.

El telón bajó finalmente cuando tío en persona llegó en busca de los "ponys". Kunimitsu ya no iba a poder continuar, ni siquiera podía ponerse de pie. Pero eso no era importante, eso era lo último en lo que se preocupaban. Tío tomó a Syusuke de un brazo y lo sacó de la habitación a pesar de que intentó quedarse al lado de su compañero.

Tío lo mandó a asearse para que continuara con sus labores. La noche recién empieza, comentó mientras lo arrastraba por el corredor.

Pero sólo deseaba que la noche agonizara para poder irse a ocultar en su oscuridad y de ahí no salir más.

Xxxxxx

Sin poder hacer nada contra su destino, de nuevo se encontró en una habitación, sentado en la cama esperando. Ya había perdido la cuenta de los clientes que iba. Al principio los contaba como si se tratara de un juego, luego perdió la cuenta sintiéndose asqueroso.

Cada noche era un desconocido nuevo. Y no era tan cierto porque había ocasiones que los clientes le decían que era su favorito, que como la había pasado tan bien la vez pasada había regresado por más. No podía recordar sus rostros porque se esmeraba por olvidar que existían. Luego cuando los volviera a la habitación sobre la cama no sentirse tan mal.

Cada uno de ellos era un rostro distinto. Cada uno de ellos era un sujeto distinto que venía a lo mismo. A jugar con él. Y cada uno lo trataba peor que el anterior. Como si fuera un objeto, un juguete usado al que podían estrellar contra la pared o contra la cama. Al cual podían estirar, morder o golpear porque no siente.

Unas noches antes uno de sus clientes había intentado escribirle su nombre con un cigarro encendido para que no se olvidara de él. Sólo le hizo un par de marcas, afortunadamente, porque el único nombre que quería encima era el de Kunimitsu.

Un nombre… no sabía en nombre de ninguno de los que entraba. Se refería a ellos como "señor". Algunos lo hacían que les dijera "Papi". Ese nombre era el peor de todos.

La puerta se abrió entonces y dirigió sus ojos a otra parte para no ver quien entraba. No era importante porque luego de que hubieran acabado se iba a deshacer de su recuerdo.

Bajó la mirada sobre sus pies pálidos mientras que veía los zapatos del cliente acercarse a él.

No pudo evitar levantar la cabeza sorprendido al reconocer los zapatos que entraron a la habitación.

"Hola Syusuke… ¿Me extrañaste?"

Entonces todo se convirtió en un sueño. Una de esas pesadillas en las cuales no puedes moverte o correr. Ni si quiera hablar y tampoco despertar. Papá lo miraba sonriéndole mientras acercaba sus manos a su rostro para besarlo como lo hacía siempre.

Inmóvil recibió el beso.

"Cómo ha pasado el tiempo… sí que te he extrañado" dijo mientras se sentaba a su lado sin que el chiquillo reaccionara de la impresión.

Como si nada hubiera pasado.

"Te he extrañado mucho Syusule. La verdad que sí. Nadie me complace como tú…" y sus labios se estrellaron en su cuello mientras que lo empujaba de espaldas sobre el colchón.

Luego su boca cubrió la del chiquillo mientras que sus manos se revolvían tratando de sacarle la bata oscura que cubría su cuerpo delgado. Entonces pudo reaccionar sacudiéndoselo de encima.

"¿Qué haces aquí?" gritó recuperando su voz. Limpiándose los labios con las manos, como si se los quisiera arrancar de asco.

"Vine a visitarte. Había escuchado que este lugar te sienta de maravilla. Creo que debí enviarte aquí desde antes…"

No le respondió, sólo se alejó de su lado de un salto.

"Ahora bien. Te vas a comportar como una buena perra o voy a tener que recordarte quien manda aquí" su tono de voz cambió de sarcástico a peligroso.

De todos modos llevaba las de perder. Cerró los ojos tratando de ordenar sus pensamientos mientras que Papá lo arrinconaba en la pared y lo cubría de caricias toscas.

"Así está mejor…." Murmuró mientras lo levantaba del suelo y lo llevaba a la cama.

Lo dejó tendido sobre el colchón mientras se iba quitando la ropa. Mirándolo, sin dejar de ver sus ojos azules sobre los suyos, brillando de un modo especial.

Como si nada hubiera pasado….

Syusuke se incorporó de la cama en silencio a atenderlo como lo hacía antes. Se acomodó frente a él mientras soportaba las caricias y presiones sobre su cabeza y los tirones de cabello.

Luego papá se sentó en la cama para facilitarle las cosas. Lo hacía hundir todo su rostro entre sus piernas mientras le apretaba la cabeza y jalaba las hebras castañas de su cabello liso. Había extrañado a su juguete favorito.

Interrumpió la faena sintiendo que si continuaba iba a echar a perder la diversión. Hizo que Syusuke se echara sobre el colchón mientras se acomodaba sobre él.

Como antes… como la primera vez que lo hizo. Como si el tiempo volviera y lo regresara a su habitación. Cuando no sabía lo que estaba sucediendo y tampoco quería descubrirlo y empezó a suceder más y más veces de las que podía recordar y cada vez era peor hasta que sentía que no había salida, ni solución.

Ahora de nuevo volvía por él. Ahora de nuevo se movía encima de él como lo hacía siempre. Era como si nunca hubiera salido de esa casa, como si nunca hubiera pisado ese lugar y pasado por tantas manos.

No podía evitar gritar como lo hacía siempre que estaba con él.

"Extrañaba tanto tus gemidos… extrañé tanto tu cuerpo." Y seguía moviéndose. "gritas que da gusto."

Y miraba al vacío tratando de evitar pensar en los momentos que pasaba en sótano, sintiendo el mismo dolor en su cuerpo, la misma sensación horrible que lo invadía.

"De repente debo llevar a Ryoma a un sitio de estos…" y sonreía "grita como una perra cuando le hago esto"

Syusuke abrió mucho los ojos regresando a la realidad. Tales palabras bastaron para devolverlo a su miserable estado. Pudo haber dicho cualquier otra cosa, lo que fuera, pero no eso. Ahora sólo quería sacárselo de encima y matarlo con sus propias manos.

Abandonó el techo para mirarlo fijamente a los ojos mientras le brillaban como los de un gato furibundo.

Papá disfrutaba tal espectáculo y seguía montado encima empujándose con fuerza dentro de él. Poco a poco aumentando la velocidad hasta que no tardó en llegar al clímax.

Sonriendo se echó a su lado agotado como antes, para descansar y estar listo para un segundo _round_.

Syusuke se levantó de inmediato abandonándolo sobre la cama. Sin poder resistir un segundo más a su lado Tambaleándose sentía que las piernas se le quebraban mientras que trataba de alejarse del sujeto.

"¿A dónde vas? No te he dicho que te puedes ir…"

Le respondió con una sonrisa y el mismo brillo en los ojos. "Voy al baño… me imaginé que querría darse un baño, papá…. Como antes…."

Papá sonrió y se quedó tendido en la cama mientras comentaba que fue la mejor decisión del mundo mandarlo a ese lugar, que lo hacía aún mejor que antes.

Syusuke entró al baño topándose con su reflejo en el espejo. Se odió a si mismo por haber dejado que de nuevo lo tocara de ese modo. No había nada que hacer, siempre terminaba en la cama de alguien, si no era con papá con alguien más. Y así había sido toda su vida.

Y ahora Ryoma tenía que pasar por lo mismo que él. Había fallado, le había fallado a Yuuta, le había fallado a su nechan, le había fallado a Ryoma. Ahora le había fallado a Kunimitsu.

No había nada que pudiera hacer entonces. Era hora de terminar con todo.

Estrelló su puño contra el espejo y varios pedazos cayeron sobre el lavadero.

"¿Qué rayos haces ahí adentro? "

"Lo siento… papá… soy tan torpe…. Dejé caer un frasco… al suelo…. Lo siento…." Respondió con el tono de voz más sumiso que encontró.

"Hnnn….date prisa y ven para acá."

Syusuke abrió el grifo de la tina y la dejó corriendo. Tomó una bata que había colgada en el baño y salió de la habitación en silencio, envuelto en ella.

Papá reposaba sobre la cama esperando que regresara a su lado. El chiquillo sonreía como antes, sonreía pero esa mirada escondía algo. Se acercó a la cama y al instante se subió sobre él, sin mayor preámbulo o aviso.

"Vaya que estás hecho una perra." Dijo sonriendo complacido por el gesto del chiquillo de sentarse sobre su miembro.

Syusuke intentó sonreír mientras que sentía un dolor profundo subiendo por su columna. Dolía muchísimo pero eso estaba bien. Era el castigo que merecía por fallar.

A papá le gustó tanto que lo asió de las caderas y lo ayudó a moverse sobre él. Con mucha fuerza, tanto que sentía que lo estaban partiendo en dos. Dolía mucho, apretaba los dientes para no gritar de dolor. Lanzaba gemidos al aire, disfrazados de placer.

"ahh…. Lo haces muy bien…"

"Qué bueno que te gusta…. Papá" el tono sumiso de su voz desentonaba con el brillo de sus ojos.

"hmmm"

"Papá… quiero que me mires…. ¿Te gustan mis ojos?"

Papá no respondía, se estaba perdiendo en el mar de placer que estaba experimentando.

"¿Te gustan mis ojos?" preguntó de nuevo, empujándose aún más sobre el sujeto debajo suyo. De nuevo la vieja sensación de dolor la cual venía acompañada de una extraña sensación que aceleraba sus palpitaciones.

"sí" estaba a punto de llegar.

Syusuke sonrió volviendo a incrustarse con tanta fuerza que no pudo reprimir más un grito.

"Quiero que me mires papá…. Quiero que me veas bien…. ¿Te acuerdas la primera vez? "y la voz se le quebró cuando el recuerdo se hizo más fuerte.

Papá no le contestaba, demasiado ocupado buscando el clímax.

"Quiero que me mires bien…"

Papá abrió mucho los ojos.

"Y me recuerdes…"

Su voz se congeló en su garganta mientras los ojos se le salían de las órbitas agitando los brazos tratando de sacarse al chiquillo de encima.

"Acuérdate de mi y de Ryoma cuando te vayas al infierno." Susurró clavando aún más profundo un pedazo de espejo que había escondido entre la bata que traía puesta.

La voz se le congeló en la garganta abierta y sangrante. Trataba de aferrarse a la vida, trataba de quitar el trozo de vidrio de dentro de su carne pero Syusuke no lo permitía. Lo miraba con ojos brillantes mientras que la cara se le manchaba de sangre.

Lo vio desesperado, lo miró con odio, hasta que los ojos se le cerraron para no volverlos a abrir nunca.

Nunca más….

El adolescente ensangrentado se levantó de sobre el cadáver aún chorreando. Cayó al suelo sintiendo que las piernas no le obedecían. Dolían mucho, pero era el castigo que merecía.

Se arrastró al baño y se sumergió en el agua tibia. El agua se teñía de sangre mientras liberaba su cuerpo de culpa y por primera vez se sentía limpio. Lo que nunca antes había podido lograr con agua.

Salió del agua sintiéndose con más fuerzas que nunca y tomó un trozo más de espejo mientras que lo apretaba con tanta fuerza que se hundía en su carne.

Ignoró el dolor que era lo único que en ese momento sabía delicioso.

Se acercó a la cama embarrada de sangre y volteó el cadáver a un lado para evitar que alguien lo viera si se abría la puerta. Tapó bien el cuerpo y rebuscó entre sus pertenencias por objetos que le podrían servir.

"Adiós…. Papá…" susurró abandonando la habitación.

Se encontró en el corredor de nuevo. Solitario, mientras cada paso que daba era una agonía, como caminar sobre espinas. Se vio solo, dirigiéndose directamente a la habitación donde dejó a su compañero. Temblando con el trozo de espejo aún hundido en la piel de su mano, chorreando su propia sangre, dejando un rastro culpable a cada paso.

Entró sin tocar y de nuevo se enfrentó al espectáculo más horrible del mundo.

Kunimitsu parecía un juguete, un ser sin vida siendo zamaqueado por un sujeto a quien no le importaba en lo más mínimo si lo estaba lastimando o no. Al parecer su trabajo de esa noche no había terminado. Entonces iba a tener que entrar a cerrar el telón de una buena vez.

El sujeto dentro lo vio de pie en la puerta mirándolos. Sonriéndoles.

"¿Qué haces aquí?" dejó con brusquedad, dejando a un lado a su juguete para acercarse al chiquillo de pie en la puerta envuelto en una bata a medio atar a su cintura.

"yo…. Pensé que habían pedido que viniera… señor…" susurró con su voz sumisa, temblorosa pero sin dejar de sonreírle al cliente que avanzaba hacia él, desnudo y sudoroso.

El cliente se colocó frente a él examinándolo con los ojos para luego reemplazarlos con sus manos. Syusuke ocultó las suyas tras su espalda. Pero ya era tarde…. El cliente había notado las gotas circundando al chiquillo.

"¿Qué dem…? Exclamó mientras jalaba su brazo herido en busca de la raíz de la sangre.

Tomó su mano herida viendo el corte profundo en plena palma. Miró al chiquillo esperando una respuesta que no llegó. Syusuke lo miraba desafiante mientras apretaba el trozo de vidrio en la otra mano.

El cliente lo abofeteó con tanta fuerza que lo lanzó al suelo rodando. Syusuke se levantó despacio, acostumbrado a ese tipo de tratamiento. Aunque no entendía porque lo estaba golpeando si no había hecho nada, sólo interrumpir su diversión y mancharlo un poco de sangre fresca.

El cliente empezó a sospechar algo al parecer. Pero Syusuke se levantó tranquilamente y acudió a ver a su compañero quien lo miraba preocupado desde el lugar donde había ido a caer producto del empellón de su cliente.

"¿Qué haces? Sal de acá, estas ensuciando todo." Ordenó el cliente perdiendo la paciencia. El chiquillo de espaldas a él lo ignoraba completamente. Estaba empezando a hartarse de ese espectáculo. Encima que lo había interrumpido ahora no quería obedecerle.

Entonces se dirigió a la puerta dispuesto a buscar a alguno de los dueños del local para avisarles. Pero no iba a salir desnudo así que se acercó a la cama para buscar algo que con que cubrirse.

"Esto es el colmo…"

El chiquillo lo miraba sin perder una expresión desafiante, sentado ahora sobre la cama al lado de la prenda que buscaba.

Al parecer adivinó que era lo que buscaba y tomó la bata con su mano ensangrentada tendiéndosela con una sonrisa pegada al rostro. El cliente estalló de rabia y se la arrebató devolviéndole otra bofetada a modo de agradecimiento.

Esta vez Kunimitsu intervino tratando de frenar sendas bofetadas que se dirigían a continuación. No entendía que demonios estaba ocurriendo pero definitivamente no era nada bueno.

El cliente se calmó luego de conectarles un par de golpes a cada uno y se vistió con su bata listo para salir a quejarse del mal servicio que estaba teniendo en esa habitación. Pero no pudo evitar notar la sonrisa burlona del maldito mocoso que no hacía más que irritarlo desde que entró a la habitación. De repente debía darle una lección de conducta. De repente debía enseñarle quien mandaba, enseñarle su lugar.

Lo tomó de las solapas de la bata y lo aventó sobre la cama a sus espaldas. El rostro del chiquillo perdió la sonrisa y sus ojos se tornaron distintos. De nuevo parecía parte de ese lugar. Así que decidió que seguiría con las lecciones de obediencia en ese mismo momento.

Se acomodó sobre el chiquillo mientras este batalló un poco por evitarlo. Entonces estuvo listo para empezar cuando notó que de nuevo su mirada había cambiado radicalmente. Lo miraba con un brillo asesino, fijamente como si lo atravesara con sólo ponerle los ojos encima.

Entonces lo golpeó en la cara de nuevo, para sacarse los ojos de encima. Pero una vez se repuso del golpe, la mirada volvió a asesinarlo.

"No…" el otro chiquillo, se había olvidado de él. Giró ligeramente el rostro para mandarlo al demonio cuando sintió una punzada dolorosa a un lado de su garganta. Y sintió que no iba a poder voltear el cuello para ver que estaba sucediendo. Sin duda era algo malo porque empezó a sentir un dolor terrible seguido de las manos frías de la muerte acariciandole la espalda.

Pudo ver en la cara del otro chiquillo que algo muy malo estaba pasando. Giró desesperado sintiendo que la vida se le iba por su garganta abierta cuando tuvo los horribles ojos del maldito mocoso sobre él. Esos ojos lo iban a acompañar al más allá.

Intentó maldecirlo por última vez pero las palabras murieron en su boca.

Kunimitsu lo miraba como si estuviera viendo a un fantasma frente a él. Retrocedió alejándose de él cuando lo vio acercarse luego de que se sacó al cadáver de encima. Lo miraba pasmado sin poder cerrar la boca de la impresión.

En ese momento no supo que hacer, ni que decir. No sabía porque lo había hecho, simplemente no pudo soportar ver que le hacían daño a quien tanto quería.

"Lo siento…" susurró bajando la mirada al suelo. Avergonzado de sus manos manchadas de sangre. Temblando mientras que de su rostro caían gotas de sangre y algunas lágrimas frescas.

No sabía que decir para que lo perdonara por hacer esto. Nunca sabía que decir. Desde que salió de su casa y fue a su nuevo hogar. Nunca supo que decir para que Sue no se enojara con él. Ahora no sabía que decirle a Kunimitsu que lo miraba con asco.

"Idiota…" murmuró su compañero acercándose despacio a él. Algo repuesto de la impresión. Se acercó a él y limpió la sangre que chorreaba de una de las comisuras de su boca, herida por las bofetadas del ahora cadáver.

Syusuke frotó su mejilla sucia sobre la mano fría. Y Kunimitsu lo abrazó en silencio.

Luego tomó su mano herida y lo llevó al baño para atenderla. El corte era profundo así que tuvieron que vendarla con una toalla que encontraron en ese lugar.

"Date prisa, tenemos que irnos." Agregó Kunimitsu.

**Continuaráaa...**

**No me odies, yo te quiero. Pero dejame un review, gracias por favor.**


	7. It was all it meant to be

**Nada me pertenece, ningún personaje de POT. (Ya quisiera yo) Yo sólo escribo un fanfic y soy pobre porque no recibo dinero por ello. Buuuuuu**

**Bueno, bueno... un capítulo más. Me demoré en actualizar porque el mundo es así y tengo otros fanfics que atender. Así que dales una ojeadita pes. **

**Capitulo lacrimogeno y que se yo... ojala les fuste y no me odien porque yo los quiero.**

**No se olviden de ponerme muchooos comentarios..**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
7. It was all meant to be  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Había estado soñando con Syusuke en las noches anteriores. Cuando recibió su llamada telefónica, ésta fue la confirmación que sus sueños traían una pizca de premonición y otra de tragedia.

Como cuando su papá falleció. Pudo saber que iba a suceder lo inevitable noches antes de que se diera. Lo soñó durante varias noches en las que insistió quedarse a su lado velándolo. Viéndolo sólo empeorar a cada minuto que pasaba. Solos ellos dos porque Ryoga estaba no habido. Atendiéndolo hasta el final, rehusándose a abandonarlo hasta que cerró los ojos por última vez. Lo vio morir cuando terminaba la tarde y se hacía de noche.

El médico le había dicho a Ryoma que ya no había nada que hacer esa misma mañana. Y por la tarde su papá abandonó la lucha por la vida. Y estaban ambos solos en la casa en ese momento, en silencio, cuando expiró su último aliento y no supo que hacer. Sólo se quedó mirándolo sin poder decir nada, sin poder soltar una sola lágrima, sin saber como despedirse. Sólo mirándolo hasta que Ryoga apareció horas después y lo hizo a un lado de un empujón para confirmar que su papá estaba muerto.

Luego de eso volvió a soñar con su papá, cuando rendido por el ajetreo de los rituales fúnebres pudo conciliar el sueño. Hubiera querido no despertar de ese sueño donde su papá y su mamá lo acariciaban y le decían cuanto lo querían. Pero Ryoga harto de su hermanito perezoso lo sacó de la cama de un jalón que lo mandó al suelo. Luego lo tomó de un brazo y lo sacó a la calle para cerrarle la puerta en las narices.

Siempre le estaba estorbando, así que no encontró mejor remedio que sacarlo de la casa y de su vida. Entonces tuvo que empezar a caminar para no congelarse en medio de la calle, para no sentirse mal y ocupar su mente en otras cosas. Mirando a la gente en la calle, viendo como hacían sus compras, como reían, subían y bajaban por escaleras eléctricas de centros comerciales.

Fueron varios días de vagar como un gato abandonado. Hasta que sus pies lo devolvieron a su casa, invadido de recuerdos. Le tocó la puerta a Ryoga, medio muerto de hambre y de frío, sin saber que respuesta iba a recibir. Sucio y despeinado, como un gato callejero.

Ryoga le abrió la puerta en silencio y lo dejó entrar como si nada hubiera pasado. Ignorándolo como siempre, sin dirigirle ni siquiera una mirada lo dejó entrar para dejarlo desaparecer en las entrañas de la casa.

Entró en busca de la calidez del hogar que ya no existía cuando descubrió que el mobiliario había desaparecido también. Al entrar a su habitación no encontró nada más que oscuridad y una maletita con unas cuantas ropas suyas.

No había quedado nada… corrió hacia la habitación de sus padres y Ryoga no había dejado nada más que una vieja gorra olvidada en una esquina. La tomó entonces como única herencia y recuerdo de su papá.

Su hermano mayor apareció como un fantasma silencioso tras él y lo tomó de un brazo llevándolo por el corredor hacia el baño. Una vez dentro lo empujó contra la ducha y desapareció de nuevo.

Se bañó entonces, liberándose de la mugre de días de incertidumbre fuera de casa. Cuando terminó entró Ryoga y lo hizo vestirse mientras sacaba de su habitación una maleta que había armado con sus prendas y la colocaba en la puerta de la casa. Luego lo llevó de la mano a un orfanato donde lo abandonó sin decirle adiós.

Ryoga nunca lo trató como un hermano, sino como un estorbo en su vida. Así que tan pronto tuvo la oportunidad se deshizo de él. Entonces no tenía a nadie, a nadie más que Syusuke que le había prometido que volvería por él.

Pero a la primera semana supo que iba a ser igual que las promesas de Ryoga. Como cuando le prometía a su papá que se iba a hacer cargo de su hermano menor mientras él salía de viaje y jamás las cumplía. Y lo dejaba encerrado en su habitación para que no le diera problemas mientras que salía con sus amigos a ocuparse de sus asuntos. Syusuke no iba a regresar, así como Ryoga no regresaba a tiempo para darle de comer y lo tenía muriendo de hambre hasta que buenamente de tanto llorarle a la puerta algo de sus protestas llegaban a los oídos de su hermano. Y para que deje de fastidiar le daba algo de comer, con tal que se calle.

Syusuke no iba a volver así como su papá no iba despertar nunca más. Al principio tuvo miedo de que su nuevo hermano mayor hubiera muerto o algo por el estilo. Pero sus sueños no le habían avisado nada al respecto. Pero no podía confiar en ellos después de todo.

Entonces se atrevió a preguntar al respecto una vez a "papá" que le devolvió a modo de respuesta una risa sarcástica para luego decirle que no lo iba a volver nunca más. Entonces se le dio por insistir, lo único que sabía hacer si quería conseguir algo, sin lograr ningún resultado positivo. De tanto preguntar papá se hartaba y lo mandaba a rodar a golpes. Pero la respuesta era la misma, no lo iba a volver a ver más.

Entonces el tiempo le iba confirmando que así iba a ser. No lo iba a volver a ver nunca más. Entonces era inútil esperar que volviera por él, así como esperó hasta el final de su estancia en el orfanato que Ryoga volviera a buscarlo.

Hasta que de nuevo empezó a soñar con Syusuke… soñaba que lo veía acercarse a él y que se miraban sin hablar. Nunca le decía nada…hasta la noche anterior de la llamada en la que le dijo que iba a volver.

Ahora no iba a poder dormir. Y ya iba a amanecer dentro de unas horas. Y la noche sonaba tranquila pero traía algo extraño en el aire. Y en su habitación Sue se revolvía en la cama a solas, quizá tampoco podía dormir. Algo extraño había esa noche intranquila.

xxxXXXxxx

Pasos silenciosos apenas alterados por el crujir de la ropa que habían conseguido ponerse. Iban descalzos como recién nacidos y cubiertos por prendas que colgaban de sus cuerpos.

Syusuke no podía reprimir una sonrisa nerviosa mientras seguía los pasos de su compañero. Kunimitsu lo había tomado de la manga de la camisa que traía y lo llevaba como si fuera un niño pequeño.

Estaba temblando y no de frío. Empezaba a sentir las manos sucias. Pero no había tiempo para pensar en eso, no había tiempo para arrepentimientos, un segundo más y estarían muertos. Era momento de salir de ese lugar, aunque fuera lo último que harían.

Kunimitsu se detuvo frente a la puerta de la oficina del Tío. Syusuke cerró los ojos al ver que la abría con tanta naturalidad, como si estuvieran entrando a saludar. Su compañero lo hizo entrar jalándolo suavemente y cerró la puerta tras ellos.

Sólo lo miraba, sin decirle una sílaba de ánimo. Lo jaló de nuevo como quien lleva a un niño al preescolar, nervioso por ser el primer día y no por no saber a que se va a enfrentar. Quería cerrar los ojos y dejarse llevar, deseando confiar plenamente en Kunimitsu. Pero no podía hacerlo, estaba demasiado asustado para ello.

Entonces su compañero se detuvo frente a una pared sin decirle una palabra. Estaba tentado de preguntarle el porque de su repentino acto. Pero pronto se dio cuenta que si observaba con atención estaban parados frente a lo que parecía ser una puerta, la cual casi si desaparecía entre las rayas verticales del enchapado de madera. Kunimitsu se agachó para verificar que no hubiera nadie al otro lado observando por el filo pegado al piso. Podía sentir como una corriente de aire se estrellaba en sus pies como una espada de hielo. Al parecer no había nadie y Kunimitsu deslizó sus dedos finos debajo para abrir la puerta.

No podía evitar temblar al verla abrirse antes sus ojos, como si estuviera presenciando lo más sublime en el mundo. Se abrió tan lentamente que ni un sonido emitió. La madera crujió levemente afuera de la habitación lo cual indicaba que alguien se acercaba. Ambos entonces cruzaron la puerta cerrándola tras ellos con el mismo cuidado de cómo cuando la abrieron.

Hubiera deseado correr por el pasadizo oscuro que desembocaba en una escalera igual de oscura pero Kunimitsu lo tomó del brazo con tanta fuerza que no lo dejaba moverse. Se quedaron en silencio escuchando como la puerta de la oficina del tío se abría y Tío entraba. Se sentó en su sillón de cuero que crujió con un sonido chirriante.

Kunimitsu le cubrió la boca para que su respiración no hiciera eco en el silencio del pasillo oscuro donde estaban ocultos. Para Syusuke esta era una medida inútil, porque el corazón le palpitaba tan fuerte como para llenar un estadio con su sonido.

Al parecer iban a tener que esperar para moverse de ese lugar. Pero no tuvieron mucho tiempo para pensar en cuanto se demoraría en suceder porque la puerta de la habitación del tío se abrió de improviso. Era momento de huir, ya habían descubierto todo.

No se quedaron a oír como le contaban al Tío lo sucedido pero si alcanzaron a oír como este ordenaba que los buscaran enseguida.

A toda velocidad llegaron a la puerta. Demasiado fácil para ser verdad. De nuevo la calle frente a sus ojos. No se pudo quedar mucho tiempo admirándola porque Kunimitsu lo arrastró a través de ella. Cruzaron la avenida grande no sin antes llamar la atención de la gente que deambulaba fuera del edificio. Entre ellos la gente que el tío mandó a que los busque.

Corrieron con toda la velocidad que las piernas les podían proporcionar.

Fue como volver a nacer, sólo que por piel ahora tenían puesta ropa varias tallas mas grandes que las que les correspondían, obtenidas por matar a dos monstruos horribles. Apenas podían respirar por la carrera que emprendieron cuando se detuvieron a muchas calles del lugar donde partieron. Se escondieron en la parte oscura de un callejón lo más silenciosos que podían estar.

En silencio aguardaron unos minutos hasta que Kunimitsu se sentó a un lado de unas cajas mugrosas con la aparente intención de acomodarse a dormir. Al verlo a media luz, en un callejón en medio de la nada, Kunimitsu se veía más pálido y ojeroso que nunca, a pesar de que por la prisa un muy ligero rubor se asomaba por sus mejillas.

No perdió mucho tiempo en mirarlo, sino que abandonó el callejón sin saber bien lo que hacía.

"¿A dónde vas?" preguntó Kunimitsu como si no supiera la respuesta

"Voy por Ryoma."

"Eres un idiota." Y se levantó sin prisa para seguirlo.

Syusuke sonrió no sin sentir nervios. Sabía que ese sería el primer lugar donde buscarían pero era necesario que vaya por él. Se lo había prometido y lo iba a cumplir aunque le costara la vida.

Quizá deberían esperar un poco, quizá deberían primero pensar en como llegarían considerando que no tenían idea de cómo llegar. Era como si hubieran vuelto a nacer y eran tan ajenos al mundo como neo natos. Descalzos sobre el suelo duro avanzaron tratando de ubicarse en el espacio y encontrar el camino.

Era demasiado peligroso, era estúpido y arriesgado, pero nada de eso importaba en ese momento. Kunimitsu murmuró algo como que prefería estar muerto a regresar a ese lugar a lo que Syusuke le devolvió una sonrisa.

Escondiéndose como animales salvajes en un lugar ajeno a su habitad. Caminaron bastante, tanto como para sentir los pies deshechos por el pavimento. Estaban lejos de Ryoma, lo bastante lejos para no alcanzarlo esa noche que empezaba a morir.

Syusuke se recostó en una pared desolado. Se llevó la mano a los bolsillos sintiendo un peso dentro de ellos y encontró un teléfono celular y dinero en una billetera. Sonrió preguntándose si el cielo por fin se acordaba de él así que sin perder el tiempo pararon un taxi.

El taxista los miró un poco extrañado pero los dejó subir. Una vez dentro Kunimitsu se alejó lo más que pudo de la ventana invitándolo a hacer lo mismo. Syusuke recostó su cabeza en el regazo de su amigo. El corazón se le iba a salir del pecho por la velocidad como le latía. Sacó el teléfono celular y empezó a acariciar las teclas.

Ryoma…

Y presionó los botones presuroso… Sonó la primera vez, la segunda, la tercera y colgó el teléfono. Debían estar durmiendo, Sue y Ryoma. Ya "papá" no iba a volver esa noche, no iba a volver nunca más, no iba a volver a ponerle un dedo encima a Ryoma. Nunca más… nunca más…

Por un momento se le cruzó la idea de que una vez papá fuera de la vida de Ryoma las cosas podrían estar bien. Pero tampoco podía confiar en Sue, considerando las veces en las que lo había arrojado por las escaleras o casi asado vivo en la tina de baño.

Así que cerró los ojos sintiendo que la recta final se trazaba frente e iban avanzando dentro de un taxi. Se detuvieron a una par de calles de la casa que había dejado de ver durante mucho tiempo, pero cuyo recuerdo solía visitar sus pesadillas. Avanzaron despacito ocultándose entre los jardines de las casas. Las cosas parecían tan distintas por la noche, como si fuera otro mundo el que se abría una vez se ocultaba el sol.

Al acercarse un poco a la casa notaron que no había nadie a los alrededores. Todo estaba en silencio. De repente las malas noticias no le habían llegado aún a Sue. De repente ella misma no sabía a donde había ido papá esa noche, o las noches anteriores a esa. De repente ella se hacía al margen, como solía hacerlo cuando papá se metía a su habitación durante mucho tiempo.

La casa estaba oscura y por un momento vaciló en seguir, pero ya había recorrido demasiado camino y no había vuelta atrás.

Tomó el celular del bolsillo donde había quedado y acarició las teclas una vez más. Esperaba que Ryoma haya recordado el mensaje. Así que de repente debía hacer sonar el teléfono una vez más.

Pero eso podía despertar a Sue y eso sería problemático. Pero ¿cómo iba a sacar a Ryoma de ahí si no le avisaba que estaba afuera aguardando?

De repente era mejor acercarse más, pero ya estaban tan cerca que de nuevo sentía el mismo miedo de la primera vez, cuando la asistenta social lo llevó.

Se detuvo en seco al pie de la puerta trasera. Kunimitsu le tomó la mano y lo jaló hacia adentro. No podía avanzar porque los pies no le obedecían más. Estaba temblando sin saber porque. Había deseado tanto este momento, había soñado tanto con él, pero ahora no sabía como iba a hacer para controlar sus nervios.

Sin mayor dificultad entraron hasta llegar a la altura de la casa del perro. Temblando hizo sonar de nuevo el teléfono y pudo oír el timbre de la llamada que sonaba en medio del silencio hasta el patio. Dio tres timbradas y la luz de la habitación de Ryoma se iluminó, pero no se asomó nadie.

Esperaron unos segundos hasta alguien apareció por la ventana.

"Ya era hora, onichan."

Era la voz de Ryoma, había deseado oírla tantas veces mientras en la oscuridad trataba de repetirse que tenía que cumplir la promesa que le hizo.

Por un momento quiso saltar de alegría pero no estaba seguro de poder hacerlo de todos modos. El reencontrarse con Ryoma y regresar a ese lugar le traía un sabor amargo, algo que no se iba a poder quitar de encima.

No hizo más que sonreírle porque no sabía como articular palabras. Como si hubiera vuelto a nacer.

"No puedo bajar…estoy encerrado acá." Susurró de nuevo con ganas de aventarse por la ventana.

No le contestó, estaba paralizado, demasiado para responderle entonces, sin voz. Buscó su voz en el fondo de su garganta y la encontró quebrada.

"Entonces iré por ti." Le dijo sin pensarlo siquiera.

Ryoma le sonrió mientras pensaba como descolgarse por la ventana sin romperse todos los huesos. Con tal de salir de ese lugar, ese era un precio que estaba dispuesto a pagar. Entonces dejó que su hermano se peleara con la puerta para abrirla. Mientras lo veía recordaba el sueño que había tenido y un escalofrío se deslizó por su espalda.

Pronto su hermano entró a la casa dejando a alguien de pie en la puerta de la casa del perro. Traían ambos ropa de tallas mucho más grandes que las suyas y ambos tenían los mismos rostros huesudos. Debía ser por la tenue luz nocturna, pero carecían de color y parecían dos fantasmas envueltos en sus mortajas.

Entonces se bajó de la ventana para esperar a Syusuke en la puerta, donde fue la última vez que lo escuchó. Donde se despidió de él. Sólo esperaba que Sue estuviera bien dormida. No la había sentido en toda la noche, pero lo más probable era que el sonido del teléfono la hubiera despertado.

El interior de la casa estaba tan oscuro como el interior de una tumba. Tan acostumbrado a la ausencia de luz como estaba no le fue difícil orientarse y encontrar el camino a la que fue su antigua habitación. Alcanzó la escalera con pasos silenciosos y el palpitar de su corazón reventándole los oídos. Sin saber porque estaba temblando así que despacio fue avanzando hacia donde estaba la puerta que lo separaba de Ryoma. Empezaba a sentirse mal por no haber podido regresar antes por él. Tenía miedo de verlo de nuevo, aunque no había otra cosa que deseara hacer si no era verlo de nuevo. Pero cuando Ryoma lo viera se daría cuenta de que no era el mismo. Muchas cosas habían pasado desde la última vez que se vieron, demasiadas cosas malas.

No iba a poder mirarlo a los ojos de nuevo, ni siquiera tocarlo. Tenía las manos sucias de sangre y eso no lo iba a poder borrar jamás. Por un lado se sentía aliviado de que no iba a volver a encontrarlo a él en la habitación de Ryoma. Ya no los iba a volver a tocar de nuevo, porque no iba a volver.

Entonces pensó en Sue, ella también era un mal recuerdo que dormía en una de las habitaciones y de quien no quería acordarse. Pero al estar tan cerca de ella, tan cerca de donde todo sucedió le hizo escarapelar más el cuerpo. Como si en medio de la oscuridad del pasadizo pudiera escucharse a si mismo, llorando asustado, dentro de la habitación donde ahora estaba Ryoma.

Ahora tenía que sacarlo de ese lugar a toda costa, aunque tuviera que derribar la puerta y las paredes. Tomó la perilla de la puerta y la hizo girar despacio, sólo para comprobar que estaba bien cerrada con llave. La llave debía estar en poder de Sue, si no era que había quedado en la ropa de él. Entonces tendría que ir por la llave a la habitación de ella. No quería volver a entrar a ese lugar nunca más, porque los recuerdos de lo que había hecho recién empezaban a asfixiarlo.

Ryoma dentro se estaba impacientando, podía oírlo susurrar debajo de la puerta que se diera prisa. Entonces sin decirle nada avanzó hacia la habitación de Sue.

No fue necesario que abriera la puerta, se abrió con ella de pie tras la puerta. Los ojos le brillaban de ira, como siempre sucedía cuando lo tenía en frente.

"¿Qué demonios quieres aquí? Ya me había deshecho de ti. ¿Para qué vienes de nuevo a esta casa? No tienes nada que hacer aquí." Ella le imprimía notas de odio a cada una de las sílabas que pronunciaba.

Syusuke la miró y sentía como las piernas le temblaban y el color que le quedaba en el rostro se le evaporaba. Estaba a punto de musitar una disculpa cuando ella salió totalmente de su habitación, envuelta en su bata de dormir y armada con un bate de béisbol.

"Vengo por Ryoma…" le respondió recuperando la voz mientras que retrocedía.

"No me digas. Pues o te regresas por donde viniste o te mato, mocoso estúpido." Ella se acercó despacio, amenazante. No iba a dudar en cumplir su amenaza, porque al fin y al cabo era lo que más deseaba en el mundo, verlo muerto.

"Vengo por mi hermano y no me iré sin él." Pero siguió retrocediendo despacio. Asustado porque la pared estaba a sus espaldas y ella se le venía encima.

"¿Por qué mejor no te regresas por dónde viniste¿No deberías estar en ese lugar donde perteneces? Te enviamos a donde perteneces, maldito imbécil y tú te empeñas en regresar." No podía evitar gritar de la ira que le producía tenerlo en frente.

El mocoso idiota no se movía de donde estaba y ella tenía tantas ganas de reventarle la cabeza a palazos. De repente iba a poder por fin terminar con lo que había empezado hacía mucho tiempo atrás. Se quería deshacer del mocoso y por fin lo iba a poder hacer. De todos modos el mocoso había entrado a su casa en horas de la noche y tenía malas intenciones… entonces no había de otra que defenderse.

Sue avanzó hacía el chiquillo que tenía en frente y lanzó el primer golpe apenas esquivado. Ella enfurecida intentó lanzarle otro pero el chiquillo la bloqueó. Forcejearon y consiguió quitarle el bate. Había crecido bastante, ya no era un niño después de todo. Había desperdiciado el tiempo, debió ahogarlo con la almohada cuando tuvo la oportunidad, ahora era cuestión de segundos de que el mocoso fuera carne muerta. Ella lo iba a matar a como de lugar.

"Dame las llaves del cuarto de Ryoma y no nos vuelves a ver."

"Por supuesto que no te voy a volver a ver, idiota." Era cuestión de minutos para que se cumplieran sus palabras. "No vas a volver a pisar este lugar porque te van a matar por haberte fugado de ese lugar."

Syusuke palideció más aún sintiendo que las paredes se hacían chiquitas entonces.

"Ya vienen por ti. Y no te voy a volver a ver más." Ella sonrió como si se tratara de una broma bastante cómica. Retrocedió entonces hacía su habitación.

"Dame la llave por favor…" no sabía que decirle, aunque era inútil pedirle algo a esa mujer. "Por favor, te juro que me voy y nunca más te vuelvo a molestar."

Sue lo miró por un segundo como su madre lo hubiera hecho, con algo similar a la compasión y luego su rostro se transformó en uno de odio.

"Por supuesto que no vas a volver a molestarme, nunca más vas a volver a molestarnos. Bastó que te cruzaras en nuestras vidas para que la arruines completamente. Sin ti estamos bien, sin ti todo está bien aquí. Basta que tú aparezcas para que todo se vaya al cuerno."

¿Estar bien? Las cosas algún día estuvieron bien… no estaba seguro si eso pudiera ser verdad. Según lo que papá le había dicho, sus palabras no podían estar más lejos de la verdad y ella lo sabía. Sabía todo lo que sucedía tras esa puerta, sabía lo que sucedía y nunca hizo nada por evitarlo. Ella era aún más culpable, porque sabía lo que él le hacía a Ryoma y nunca lo evitó.

"Tú…nunca hiciste nada por evitarlo…" exclamó sin poder hilar ideas.

"¿Qué dices? Si toda la vida intenté deshacerme de ti. Por lo menos cuando el otro mocoso llegó, la vida se me hizo más amena, hasta que tú de nuevo, tú, lo volviste tan vil como tú eres. Es tú culpa todo lo que sucedió."

"! No es cierto! Yo nunca quise que nada de esto pasara. Yo ni siquiera quería venir a este lugar. Yo no quería quedarme con ustedes, yo hubiera preferido morir esa noche con el resto de mi familia."

"Nunca tuviste tanta razón, mocoso. Arruinaste mi felicidad tan pronto tuvimos la mala suerte de que te nos cruzaras delante."

"Yo nunca quise que nada malo pasara…"

Pero ella lo interrumpía.

"Tú, desde que llegaste a esta casa la manchaste con tu presencia. Asqueroso, revolcándote con mi marido cada vez que podías…"

"Yo nunca quise eso…" ahora estallaba en lágrimas, no podía contenerlas más porque los recuerdos de esos días volvían a su mente con cada palabra de Sue.

"Eres un mentiroso."

"No es cierto… yo no quería que me tocara… yo no quería nada de eso…" temblaba sin poder controlarse más.

"Y por tu culpa le pasó lo mismo a Ryoma, fuiste tú quien lo incitó a hacerlo. No miento… no estoy mintiendo. ¿O acaso no te ibas con él a un cuarto de hotel? Crees que no me enteré de esas cosas…."

"No fue así, yo no quería que tocara a Ryoma… yo… no quería…"

"Fue por tu culpa, por tu culpa…"

"Tú sabías que estas cosas pasaban y nunca hiciste nada por detenerlo. No importaba yo, pero nunca lo detuviste cuando le hacía daño a Ryoma."

Ella se quedó en silencio un momento. Tomando aire, tratando de calmarse. ¿O sería que la conciencia empezaba a atacarla?

"Es culpa tuya que yo dejara a un lado a Ryoma, porque lo estabas convirtiendo en algo como tú. Ryoma se lo merece, se merecía todo lo que le sucedió. Se merece todo eso por seguirte los pasos, maldito mocoso." Sue estaba fuera de control, no sabía lo que decía.

Syusuke tiró la cabeza hacia a un lado. No podía evitar que las palabras de Sue calaran profundo en su alma. No podía creer que ella lo odiara tanto. Ella era tan culpable como él, ella era aún peor.

Siempre encerrándose en su habitación para evitar meterse en los asuntos de su marido. Negándose a intervenir para ponerle fin a la serie de desgracias que les ocurrían. Ella nunca hizo nada, nunca movió un dedo por defenderlos.

"Tú también eres culpable…. Por todo esto." exclamó Syusuke lo suficientemente fuerte para que ella escuchara.

"No, tú eres el culpable, tú eres quien trae las desgracias a todos lados. Si no mira lo que le sucedió a tu familia, mira lo que pasó con ellos." Ella rió entonces, como si se tratara de un chiste lo que había sucedido hacía tantos años.

"No es...cierto" Syusuke hablaba con un hilo de voz.

Sue se había encargado durante toda su vida de recriminarle ese hecho y tanto efecto había causado que casi lo daba por cierto.

Ella avanzó hacia él, despacio hasta tenerlo a su alcance. Rodeó su cuello con sus manos con delicadeza de madre.

"Sabes que es cierto, que por tu culpa se murieron todos. Sabes que es tu culpa que mi vida se arruinara, sabes que es culpa tuya todo lo que él le hizo a Ryoma mientras tú no estabas aquí" susurró en su oído. "¿Y sabes que es lo mejor de todo esto? Que no puedes evitar darte cuenta de que es verdad."

Syusuke cayó de rodillas frente a ella, sollozando como un niño pequeño. Ella lo abrazó entonces como nunca pensó que lo haría, se agachó un poco a su altura y lo rodeó con sus manos.

"Eres un bastardo miserable, que debería estar muerto. No sabes cuanto deseé cada vez que hice que te cayeras por las escaleras que no te fueras a levantar más." Susurró con dulzura en sus oídos mientras con sus dedos apretaba su cuello. "Pero no tuve esa suerte."

Entonces el instinto de supervivencia se apoderó del chiquillo. Con sus manos intentó sacársela de encima pero ella parecía adherida a él como si estuviera pegada con concreto. Forcejearon entonces y rodaron por el suelo. Ella le clavaba las uñas en la garganta desando arrancarle la carne. Estaban de pronto al pie de la escalera y Syusuke sintió como su espalda tocaba el vacío. Abandonó la lucha con las manos de Sue y se aferró a la baranda de la escalera con toda la fuerza que le quedaba.

Sue le dirigió una mirada de odio mientras se abalanzaba al vació por las escaleras.

Al llegar al final de ellas estaba muy quieta.

No perdió tiempo y bajó corriendo hacia donde ella. Pero no había nada por hacer. Ahora sólo quedaba buscar la llave de la habitación de Ryoma y salir de ese lugar lo más pronto posible. Al acomodar el cuerpo de Sue en el suelo sintió el sonido metálico de unas llaves. Las halló entonces en el bolsillo de la bata que la envolvía.

Subió a toda velocidad sintiendo que los oídos le zumbaban aún más. Ryoma no había dicho ni una sílaba durante todo el laberinto que se había armado con Sue… no sabía que iba a encontrar tan pronto abriera la puerta.

"Ryoma" dijo entre sollozos. De pronto no podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo. Pero no le contestaba.

Abrió la puerta y saltó sobre él prendiéndose de su cuerpo sin querer despegarse nunca más…

" Vamonos de aquí, onichan…" y le dio la mano.

Bajaron las escaleras a toda velocidad cuando pudieron oír sonidos en la puerta. Ambos se sobresaltaron cuando oyeron voces graves acercándose a ellos. No era necesario que se pusieran a preguntarse de quienes se trataba. Sue había dicho la verdad. No iban a tardar en venir a buscarlo.

"Ryoma… escóndete. Rápido, escóndete en el sótano. No se te ocurra salir. Una vez se hayan ido vete de este lugar." Le dijo empujándolo a un lado.

Pero Ryoma no le hizo caso, se aferró a su brazo dispuesto a seguirlo hasta el fin del mundo. Sin quererlo se sentía culpable por todo, de nuevo sus sueños se habían sucedido trágicamente.

"Ryoma, no entiendes lo que te digo. Escóndete de una vez. No podemos perder más tiempo." Trataba de sacárselo de encima, pero su hermano no tenía intenciones de soltarlo nunca más.

"No dejare que me dejes atrás." Le dijo mirándolo fijamente, con la cara humedeciendosele por las lágrimas. Ryoma no era de llorar, pero ahora no podía contenerse más.

El tiempo se terminaba y no sabía que iba a hacer entonces. Afuera pudo oír la voz de Kunimitsu, sólo fue un grito ahogado. No podía permitir que le hicieran daño por su culpa. No iba a permitir que nadie más sufriera por culpa de él.

Estaban entrando y en cualquier momento los iban a hallar al pie de la escalera, en la oscuridad agazapados como animales.

"Por favor… por favor… haz lo que te pido… escóndete. Dije que vendría por ti y lo hice. No quiero que te hagan más daño por mi causa. Escóndete Ryoma, haz lo que te digo." Y lo fue llevando hasta la puerta que llevaba al sótano.

Ryoma se aferró a su ropa de nuevo, con tanta fuerza que era capaz de arráncasela si lo separaba de él.

"No… no… onichan" Pero no le hacía caso. "no te voy a volver a ver…" sollozó apenas mientras se cerraba la puerta delante de él.

Syusuke cerró los ojos para contener las lágrimas y musitó un adiós. Luego salió a enfrentar su destino, cualquiera que fuese. Por lo menos así Ryoma estaría libre, ya nadie más le iba a volver a hacer daño.

Ryoma se deshizo en llanto mientras esperaba que los presagios se cumplieran de nuevo, como aquella vez y como siempre que acontecían tragedias. En la oscuridad del sótano trataba de mantenerse en silencio. Esperando que se consumara lo que tanto temía.

* * *

**Continuará...**

**Así que dejame un comentario gracias por favor. Si no me resiento, lloro, me muero deshidratada y nadie más continua el fic. Que tragica no? juujujujujujju**


	8. Everything is made in heaven

**He aquí un nuevo capítulo y es el final. Espero que les guste tanto como me gustó a mi escribirlo. Gracias por leerme y aguantarme en cada capítulo.**

**Gracias totales. **

**Nada me pertenece. Yo sólo estoy haciendo un fic.

* * *

8. Everything is made in heaven**

El color de las paredes del hospital era tan pálido como sus manos chiquitas. Caminaba sobre el suelo frío, descalzo, su cuerpo perdía la tibieza de recién salidito de la cama. Los pasillos cercanos a su habitación estaban vacíos y avanzó por ellos hasta encontrar movimiento. Al parecer había mucha conmoción esa noche. Pudo ver a las enfermeras correr con instrumentos y aparatos, dirigiéndose a la habitación de Yuuta.

La enfermera que se parecía a su hermana, se llamaba Taki, ella estaba saliendo del cuarto donde su hermanito estaba. Su rostro estaba húmedo, como si hubiera llovido sólo en el. Ella lo vio y la cara se le descompuso. Se le acercó entonces y se arrodilló a su altura. Lo rodeó con sus brazos con mucha fuerza. No le decía nada, pero no era necesario que lo hiciera, sabía que algo malo estaba sucediendo de todos modos.

Ella se levantó entonces y lo tomó de una mano, llevándolo hacia la puerta de la habitación de Yuuta. Había mucho ruido adentro, las enfermeras se agitaban como palomas blancas moviéndose de un lado a otro. En medio de ellas un doctor se movía a un ritmo más acelerado, aunque por momentos desfallecía y por momentos volvía a la carga.

Taki no lo dejó entrar a la habitación hasta que cesó el movimiento dentro. No tuvieron que esperar mucho para que ello sucediera. El doctor dejó caer los brazos a los lados de su cuerpo y levantó los ojos al cielo. Las enfermeras cesaron de moverse alrededor y por un momento hubo mucho silencio, sólo interrumpido por el sonidito angustiante de una máquina colocada a un lado de la cama de Yuuta.

El doctor abandonó la habitación entonces, junto con el de palomas blancas. Entonces Taki-san lo llevó cerca de la cama donde Yuuta estaba. Su hermanito se veía más pálido que nunca, más lívido, sus ojos cerrados y su cuerpo inerte sobre las sábanas. Unos tubos agregados a su cuerpo, como atándolo a este mundo, porque ya parecía pertenecer al otro.

"Yuuta…" apenas susurró, acercándose despacio, como asustado de hacer ruido. Como si con sólo suspirar cerca se fuera a ir de este mundo.

Taki-san de pie tras él retorcía sus manos tratando de no llorar. La habitación quedó en silencio, en donde el sonido de la máquina conectada al cuerpo de su hermanito reinó por un momento.

Syusuke tomó una manito atrapada en tubitos, le hubiera gustado acariciarla, pero tuvo miedo de que esto pudiera lastimarlo más. Su hermanito estaba frío y sus mejillas pálidas, aún con las heridas a medio cerrar. Teddy estaba a su lado, como su único compañero, inseparable en su enfermedad. Entonces se echó a su lado, despacio para no despertarlo de su sueño tranquilo.

Pero Yuuta entreabrió los ojos al sentir su calor junto a él. Despacio como si el tiempo trascurriera más lento de pronto.

"Yuuta… aquí estoy" susurró en su oído.

Su hermanito giró el rostro despacito hacia él, buscándolo.

"On..icha..n…" tenía la boca tan seca. Tenía sed, mucha sed… "O…nich…an… te estaba esperando. Pensé que no ibas a venir a verme."

"Estaba en otro cuarto, pero ya estoy aquí. Ya estoy aquí y no me voy a ir."

Yuuta sonrió despacito, con mucho esfuerzo.

"Onichan… Mamá y papá estuvieron aquí… si hubieras estado lo habrías visto. Vinieron… con Yumiko… los hubieras… visto. "Y cerró los ojos completamente, como si estuviera cansado por tanto esfuerzo. "Los hubieras… visto"

"Ya luego los veré" Susurró en el oído de su hermanito. "Cuando te pongas bien vamos a ir a buscarlos. Con Teddy…" trataba de que Yuuta despertara, que lo mirara de nuevo. Pero parecía que a cada segundo, se iba alejando más de él. Sumiéndose más en un sueño profundo.

Pero no le respondió, no le dijo nada. Se quedó en silencio entonces. Tomó a Teddy y lo colocó muy cerca de su mejilla magullada.

"Tienes que ponerte bien… para que podamos salir a jugar" dijo el osito.

Yuuta rió entonces, con una risa transparente como se iba haciendo su piel y su figura a cada momento. Entonces volvió a mirarlo, pero sus ojos se veían distantes. Se empezaban a apagar como faroles que se les acaba el combustible.

Syusuke buscó los ojos de Taki, quien era muy parecida a su hermana mayor y ella estaba llorando. No necesitaba preguntarle nada, no necesitaba que le dijera nada, se pudo dar cuenta solo de lo que estaba pasando. Yuuta se estaba yendo de a poquitos, se estaba desvaneciendo sobre la cama blanca y la luz tenue que los envolvía a ambos.

"Yuuta… tienes que ponerte bien, te vas a poner bien y vamos a salir a jugar ¿no?" Teddy le llevó el mensaje con la voz entrecortada. La voz se le iba y se le quebraba de pronto… no podía continuar porque algo en su garganta se lo impedía.

La enfermera se cubrió el rostro con sus manos, tratando de mitigar sus propios sollozos. Ella era tan parecida a su hermana Yumiko, hasta en el modo de demostrar su tristeza.

Teddy acarició la mejilla de Yuuta, con mucho cuidado, tratando de despertarlo, de que lo mirara. Entonces su hermanito menor entreabrió los ojos aún menos que antes y casi no lo miraba.

"Oni…chan…" la voz se le moría en la garganta. "Oni chan… Mira… mira quienes han venido a buscarnos…" y trataba de sonreír.

Taki-san rompió a llorar. Estaban solamente ellos tres en la habitación oscura.

"Mamá está aquí…" y cerró los ojos…. "¿Vendrás conmigo oni chan?"

"Yuuta…. No…" pero a su hermanito se le cerraban los ojos. Se le cerraban y no los iba a volver a abrir. Nadie tenía que decírselo, no era necesario, ya lo sabía.

"Yuuta… noooo…" y cerró los ojos también porque sabía que su hermano menor ya no los iba a abrir.

En ese momento sintió una tristeza profunda, honda, desde el centro de su pecho. Quiso llorar pero algo le impidió hacerlo. Un par de lágrimas cayeron, pero ninguna más tras ellas. Como si los ojos se le hubieran secado y no pudiera hallar su voz de nuevo.

De eso había pasado tanto tiempo.

Pero nunca había dejado de pensar en ellos, ni un solo momento.

Ahora quizá dentro de poco iba a volverlos a ver….

Por lo menos Ryoma iba a estar bien.

Salió entonces por la misma puerta por la que entró momentos antes albergado por la oscuridad.

"Aquí está el que faltaba…" De pronto fue a dar al suelo impulsado por alguien que estaba esperando tras la puerta.

Pudo ver entonces a Kunimitsu, al tío y a otros dos que lo acompañaban. Uno de ellos tenía sujeto a su compañero.

"Revisa adentro." Ordenó el tío.

Y un golpe en el estómago lo derribó sobre el suelo verde del patio trasero de la casa. Luego llegaron más en forma de patadas. Trataba de cubrirse y proteger su mano herida, y húmeda. Su compañero la había vendado muy bien, la venda no lo abandonaba aún. El tío seguía golpeándolo con intenciones claras de matarlo de una vez. De pronto ya dejaba de sentir, dejando que su cuerpo entero se entumezca con un solo dolor.

Era mejor dejar de sentir…

"Hay una mujer dentro… está muerta." Anunció el sujeto que había entrado momentos antes a la casa.

No había encontrado a Ryoma, estaba a salvo. Sonrió ligeramente entonces mientras que las patadas llegaron con más cólera.

"Ve por el auto entonces…" fue la siguiente orden del tío "Debería matarte aquí mismo…. Maldito… bastardo… infeliz… Era mi hermano, miserable… voy a hacer que pagues por lo que hiciste…."

"Se lo merecía." Se atrevió a decir, pero apenas pudo hacerlo porque un golpe en el cara le impidió continuar.

Cerró los ojos porque podía sentir que el tiempo se le acababa, iba a morir, en cuestión de segundos… pero por lo menos Ryoma estaba bien. Aunque hubiera sido bonito que se pudiera quedar con ellos, con Kunimitsu y Ryoma… juntos... Hubiera sido es una palabra muy cruel, te da cierta esperanza y a la vez te la quita, pensaba. Pero ya no había más tiempo para él en la tierra.

Lastima, le hubiera gustado que Kunimitsu pudiera ser libre…

Con los ojos entreabiertos pudo ver como el tío le apuntaba con un revólver. No sentía miedo y casi ya no dolía nada… así debieron ser los últimos momentos de Yuuta. Por lo menos podía sentir cierta paz al final de todo.

Ryoma estaba a salvo…

Cerró los ojos entonces abandonándose totalmente al cumplimiento de lo inevitable.

El sonido del tambor del revólver, preparándose para escupir una bala que por fin acabaría con tanta miseria. De cierto modo la esperaba.

Pero no llegó.

Abrió los ojos de golpe, porque el sonido sordo de algo cayendo lo sacó del trance. Pudo ver al tío en el suelo, junto con Kunimitsu. Se había conseguido soltar y lanzado sobre quien lo apuntaba. El revólver salió volando por el aire.

Entonces pudo oír el disparo que era para él, pero se estrelló en el cuerpo de su compañero.

"Maldita sea…" rugió el tío. "Malditos mocosos del infierno."

Y otro disparo arrojó al suelo al sujeto que de pie junto al tío había disparado primero. Este cayó mirando al cielo, mientras de su pecho la vida se le escapaba a borbotones.

Se quedaron mirándose fijamente, el tío y el muchacho cuyos ojos azules en un momento le habían parecido tan fascinantes. El chiquillo lo estaba apuntando con su propia arma, mientras que el color se le iba diluyendo del rostro. Estaba herido y no iba a durar mucho después de todo.

"Vas a matarme… hazlo…"

Esto era su culpa.

Todo su culpa… Si no hubiera arrastrado a Kunimitsu a esto… quizá…Pero no había vuelta atrás.

Syusuke intentó apretar el gatillo de nuevo, pero la fuerza se le había terminado al fin al ver a su compañero en el suelo.

Ya no había esperanza.

Fue cosa de un segundo, para que el tío se lanzara sobre él de nuevo. Esta vez algo brillaba en una de sus manos y dolía tanto como agujas incrustándose en su piel, sobre su vientre… todas juntitas.

Levantó el puñal embarrado de rojo sobre el rostro de Syusuke quien se manchó con su propia sangre. Su mano herida atrapó sin fuerzas puño y puñal acercándose nuevamente a su cuerpo.

Con las fuerzas que no tenía trataba de liberarse del sujeto, Instinto de supervivencia, miedo, venganza… lo que fuera…

Pero estaba perdiendo la batalla…

"muérete…." Gritó el tío lanzando una sonrisa al aire.

Cerró los ojos, esperando encontrar a su familia pronto, después del siguiente golpe que venía.

Y un rugido de metal y no llegó el golpe mortal…

"Malditos... mocosos…" susurró apenas… mirándolo sorprendido mientras que los ojos se le apagaron producto de una herida que nació en el pecho, Certera y redonda la mancha de sangre.

"Ryoma…" susurró Syusuke esperando verlo, oyendo sus pasos apurados sobre el césped del patio.

"Oni chan… Oni chan…"

El sonido de su voz se mezclaba con el sonido de las sirenas que empezaba a oír a lo lejos. Apagándose despacio, suavemente, convirtiéndose en susurros difusos.

"Oni chan… no te mueras…" y hundió su rostro sobre su pecho.

Su mano herida encontró a Ryoma, acariciando su cabello oscuro… tan suave. No se pudo mover más…

"Oni chan… no te atrevas a… a morirte… me prometiste que volverías por mi… pero no te atrevas a dejarme solo… Prometiste que no me ibas a dejar…. Me lo prometiste…. Oni chan… Oni chan…" su voz moría en su garganta, quebrándose despacito…

"No me dejes solo…. No me dejes…. Oni..chan…"

Oni chan…

Era Yuuta quien lo llamaba… era su voz… la escuchaba cada vez más lejana… y ya no podía ver nada más…

Estaba volando, estaba yendo hacia el lugar donde pertenecía, donde debía estar y donde debió ir tanto tiempo atrás.

En el cielo… todo está escrito en las estrellas, todo está preparado por el cielo… así es como debe ser…

Yuuta lo estaba llamando… Yuuta lo estaba esperando… Ya no quería hacerlo esperar más. Iba a seguir el rastro de su voz., alejándose en el silencio…

**xxxXXXxxx **

Iba a llover, el cielo estaba tapizado por una capa gris de nubes. Pronto iba a empezar la lluvia y sin duda se iba a mojar hasta las medias. Quizá debió hacer caso y traer su paraguas. Aún faltaban algunas cuantas cuadras hasta la estación del bus.

Siempre había mucha gente ahí reunida, esperando, conversando, pasando el rato. ¿Cuánta gente había en la ciudad? Al parecer todas se habían reunido a esperar esa tarde, el autobús que no llegaba aún. Tantas caras, pero una sola era la que quería ver.

Se sentó entonces en un asiento vacío a esperar. Pasando sus ojos verdosos distraídamente sobre los rostros aledaños

Hasta que se detuvieron de pronto frente a ojos similares a los suyos, al igual que las facciones.

"Nunca pensar encontrarme contigo aquí, ochibi." Le dijo el portador de un rostro parecido al suyo.

"Yo tampoco… Ryoga."

"Sigues usando ese viejo gorro… Te gusta mucho por lo que veo." Y se lo quitó estirando su brazo.

No lo hubiera reconocido si lo veía de lejos. Ahora que lo tenía enfrente, su hermano mayor había crecido mucho, pero su rostro era igual al de la última vez que lo vio. Aquella vez cuando se dio media vuelta y se fue sin decirle adiós.

A veces se ponía a pensar en él, en qué habría sido de su vida, dónde estaría, qué estaría haciendo, si lo iba a volver a ver nuevamente. Ahora que estaban juntos de nuevo, Ryoga se veía sorprendido, hasta contento de verlo. Habían sido muchos años los que habían pasado entre los dos. Años que habían abierto un abismo de distancia, ahondando la que ya existía desde siempre. Tenían tanto de que hablar, tantas cosas que contarle, en sus fantasías quizá, porque su hermano y él nunca habían mantenido una relación cercana.

Y así había sido siempre.

"Veo que estás bien." Dijo jugando con su gorro, haciéndolo girar sobre uno de sus dedos.

"No gracias a ti. ¿Me das mi gorro? Me tengo que ir."

"¿Vas a caminar hasta tu casa? Mira que va a llover." Se estaba preocupando por él, debía ser su imaginación. O sería el tiempo que había hecho el milagro de que su hermano mayor se interesara por él.

"Voy a estar bien." Y recuperó su gorro de las manos de Ryoga.

"Te puedes cuidar solo después de todo." Y le sonrió.

Pero eso no era cierto, no lo sabía y no se lo iba a contar. Era mejor dejarlo todo en el pasado, todo lo que había sucedido con él cuando Ryoga lo dejó atrás. Era mejor evitar los malos recuerdos, porque saben venir cargados de malos sentimientos.

Todo había terminado hacía mucho y ahora estaba bien. Nadie le iba a volver a poner un dedo encima, nunca más, nadie.

"Sí, así es." Era cierto, de cierto modo. Ahora podía cuidarse solo. Ya no necesitaba a Ryoga, como antes, cuando era chiquito y este lo dejaba de lado.

"Me alegro, ochibi. Yo también me voy, tengo cosas que hacer." Y se dio la vuelta entonces, de nuevo no le iba a decir adiós.

"Ryoga…"

"¿Huh?"

"Adiós."

No sabía si lo iba a ver de nuevo, si las coincidencias existen y una de ellas le había permitido reunirse con su hermano nuevamente, después de tantos años. Pero Ryoga era parte de los malos recuerdos, de esos que nunca te dejan solo y se resisten a morir.

"No me digas adiós, ochibi. ¿Acaso no nos volveremos a ver de nuevo?" Y rió entonces.

"No lo creo."

"No lo sabes, la ciudad puede ser muy grande, pero el mundo es un pañuelo." Y se fue entonces. Abrió el paraguas que tenía en la mano y le lanzó otro a su hermano menor.

Ryoma lo vio alejarse entonces mientras las primeras gotas empezaban a mojarle el rostro.

**xxxXXXxxx**

Ya era muy tarde, pero por lo menos no se había mojado. Entró al minúsculo departamento en el que vivía, donde la luz del baño estaba encendida.

"Está lloviendo mucho. No olvides tu paraguas." Anunció a modo de llegada.

Se tendió sobre la cama, a mojarla con su ropa ligeramente húmeda. Se revolvió un poco buscando confort.

Una figura salió del baño, silenciosa tomó del lado de Ryoma una chaqueta que este estaba arrugando.

"Come algo…ya vengo. No me esperes."

"Adiós… ojala te mojes." Así te resfrías y no me quedo solo, pensó.

Y salió por la puerta, sin dejar de tomar el paraguas. Y lo dejó solito de nuevo, como todas las noches de la semana, cuando esperaba que llegara de la estudiar y trabajar, para irse a hacer lo propio. Se revolvió un poco más pensando en su encuentro con Ryoga. Fue bonito verlo después de todo, después de tiempo, saber que él también estaba bien.

No tenía ganas de ponerse de pie e ir por la cena que seguro estaba calientita esperándolo sobre la mesa frente a él. Quizá se quedaría de hambre o mejor se arrastraba por el suelo, como si fuera una foca. Tenía tanta flojera de moverse y usar sus piernas para alcanzar su alimento. Estiró sus piernas y las vio tan largas, como las de su hermano, como las de quien se acababa de ir. Sólo que no tan delgadas y pálidas.

Mejor comía algo porque su olfato le decía que había algo delicioso para cenar y su estómago ya le estaba reclamando que fuera inmediatamente por ello. Entonces bajó sus piernas largas y las llevó hasta la mesa.

Su nariz no lo engaño, la comida estaba muy buena. Encendió el televisor para no sentirse tan solitario. La lluvia seguía y seguro iba a llover toda la noche. Dejó la cena a medio terminar y procedió a desvestirse. Se sacó la ropa despacio, sin temor, sin preocuparse porque alguien entrara a la habitación cuando estuviera haciéndolo…

Los malos recuerdos vienen en conjunto… pero era mejor dejarlos atrás, mejor olvidar lo que ya pasó y no va a volver a lastimarnos, nuevamente.

Se tendió en la cama de nuevo, a mirar por la ventana. A ver la lluvia caer, sin más apetito.

"Oni chan… tú también estas viendo la lluvia en este momento?"

**xxxXXXxxx**

Abrió los ojos y de nuevo estaba solo en la cama. Las sábanas revueltas y un espacio vacío a su lado. Pero ahí estaba, preparando el desayuno. ¿Es qué nunca descansaba?

"Duermes como una piedra." Le dijo.

"Tú no duermes ¿No? Ni te sentí a la hora que llegaste"

"Temprano. Y no me dejaste dormir, estabas soñando." Respondió colocando dos tazas en la mesa.

"No lo recuerdo." Se había quedado dormido mirando la lluvia. Profundamente dormido. "Quiero café."

Pero leche fue lo que recibió en su taza. ¿Acaso estaba sordo?

"Prefiero café." Era la de nunca acabar.

"Estás creciendo." El argumento de siempre. Ya casi lo había alcanzado en tamaño. Pero quien rayos le mandaba a Kunimitsu a ser tan alto.

"Un sorbo aunque sea." Y logró robarle uno a la taza de su compañero. "No tiene azúcar y no es café."

"Es té." Y tomó tragó un par de pastillas junto con un sorbo.

Nunca dejaba de tomarlas. No había quedado bien después de la herida que sufrió aquella noche. Los médicos no pensaban que iba a sobrevivir, perdió mucha sangre, pero por ahí dicen que los milagros suceden. Kunimitsu se aferró a la única esperanza que tenían los médicos y se recuperó.

Amaba demasiado la vida, demasiado la libertad que empezó a saborear apenas puso un pie fuera de la prisión donde cayó alguna vez. Nunca le había contado a nadie cómo llegó a ese lugar, quizá nunca lo haría.

Quizá sí… a alguien… a quien quería ver de nuevo… pronto. Muy pronto.

"Date prisa…" y sorbió el último trago de su taza.

Nunca hablaba demasiado. Lo justo y necesario, nada más. Era sábado y estaba ansioso por salir de una vez. Le dio una mirada al calendario colgado en una de las paredes, a los días marcados. Había pasado tanto tiempo… y ya no faltaba nada para que se cumpliera lo que tanto esperaba.

"Ya voy…" respondió Ryoma recostándose sobre la mesa, aún adormilado. Le siguió el rastro a los ojos de Kunimitsu y pudo sospechar el motivo de su ansiedad. Sonrió entonces sintiendo como la misma sensación lo invadía también.

No hay día que no llegue, ni plazo que no se cumpla después de todo.

**xxxXXXxxx**

Tomaron un autobús, no tenían auto, ni dinero suficiente para comprar uno. Vivían en un departamento pequeñísimo, en el cual compartían una sola cama grande, donde Ryoma aún no perdía la costumbre infantil de abrazar a quien tenía a su lado. Como hacía con Syusuke. Ya no tenía porque tener miedo a nada, ya nadie iba a entrar a su habitación a hacerle daño. Pero hay cosas que nunca se olvidan.

Trabajaban ambos para poder pagar la renta de su único hogar verdadero. Después de que Kunimitsu salió del hospital empezaron las investigaciones acerca de lo que ocurrió aquella noche. Se dijeron muchas cosas, se hablaron tantas otras. Pero de eso habían pasado cinco largos años.

Todo quedó atrás, enterrado en el tiempo. Ahora Ryoma tenía diecisiete años y Kunimitsu diecinueve. Ambos vivían juntos, por su propia cuenta, sin tener que depender de nadie, aunque a veces fuera muy difícil. Ryoma no quiso volver a ser adoptado por nadie y así era mejor. Ahora todo era distinto, todo estaba bien.

La ansiedad los envolvía a ambos, aunque el silencio es engañoso no podían ocultar las ganas que tenían de llegar a su destino.

Una vez llegaron tuvieron que esperar que les indicaran hacia donde dirigirse. Luego un oficial los llevó hacia unos pasillos estrechos e iluminados que desembocaban en una sala amplia. Había una reja frente a ellos y tras ella una puerta.

Después de tanto esperar, unos minutos no eran nada.

"Oni chan." Susurró Ryoma al verlo acercarse acompañado de un oficial.

"Kunimitsu…Ryoma…" y no paraba de sonreír. Como si no se vieran nunca, como si cada vez que podían aparecerse para verlo no lo hicieran. "¿No tienes escuela hoy? No pensé que vendrías."

"Yo también, pero él me trajo." Y señalo a Kunimitsu quien estaba de pie a su lado.

De pronto sentía tantas ganas de saltar sobre ambos y abrazarlos. Pero la rejas lo separaban de nuevo, así había sido durante varios años.

"Supongo que querías verme 'Mitsu…No me extrañes tanto." Y no pudo evitar reír un poco. "Ya me vas a tener para ti." Y le dirigió un guiño haciendo que sus mejillas se encendieran como la luz roja de un semáforo.

"No es eso." Se defendió entonces el aludido.

"Me alegra que hayan venido igual. Aunque no me hayan traído nada. "

"Tendrás que esperar hasta que lleguemos a casa." Alegó Kunimitsu mirándolo fijamente,

"¿Los dejo solos o qué?" Dijo Ryoma mientras el rostro de Kunimitsu alcanzaba niveles inimaginables de rubor.

"No es necesario Ryoma, ya luego te tendrás que ir a dormir al patio."

"No quiero. Oni chan, ni lo sueñes. "

"Entonces prepárate a no volver a dormir nunca más porque cuando salga de este lugar Kunimitsu y yo…"

"Ya basta." Estalló de nuevo el aludido.

"¿Qué sucede 'Mitsu¿Tienes fiebre o algo? Estás tan colorado que…" y Syusuke deslizó una mano de dedos largos, a través de los barrotes para alcanzar sus mejillas. "estás hirviendo…"

"Estoy bien… Necesitamos conseguir una cama para Ryoma. ¿O vamos a dormir los tres en la misma?" El comentario lo hizo con tanta inocencia que Syusuke no pudo evitar sonrojarse esta vez. "Aunque por mientras será así."

No importaba que tuvieran que dormir apretados, no importaba nada más.

Avanzaron entonces mientras que el oficial llevaba a Syusuke. Les dijo entonces que esperaran en el patio.

Los había visto alejarse tantas veces antes, desde que estaba en el hospital. Ryoma no se separó de él cuando estuvo internado por las heridas que sufrió. Se aferró a su cama y no hubo fuerza en la tierra que lo alejara de él. Syusuke no se atrevió a morirse, porque Ryoma se lo prohibió. Después de todo le había prometido que no lo iba a dejar solo.

Y las promesas se hacen para cumplirse.

A Kunimitsu tampoco le hubiera gustado que lo deje solo.

"Cuando se recupere." Pensaba cuando lo iba a ver a su cuarto del hospital. "Cuando se recupere yo quiero quedarme a su lado… "

Los pasillos de hospital son todos iguales, traslúcidos albergan la tristeza y ansiedad de las personas que se recuperan dentro. Acogen tras sus paredes tanto dolor y alivio… pero sólo le traían malos recuerdos cada vez que entraba a la habitación de Kunimitsu. Como si regresara en el tiempo, cuando Yuuta estaba sobre la cama…. Y no pudo hacer nada por él.

"Te vas a poner bien… y…" le decía a su compañero deseando con toda su alma que así fuera. Los médicos no se molestaban en darle esperanzas, no había tiempo para eso, no había tiempo para andar creyendo en milagros. "Te tienes que poner bien… Kunimitsu… porque ahora que estamos fuera de ese sitio… tú y yo… tenemos cosas que hacer."

Tenía tanto miedo de un día despertar y correr hacia su habitación y no encontrarlo.

Una mañana se levantó y sin haber podido dormir en la noche fue en busca de su compañero y no lo encontró en su cama.

Se acercó despacio y la cama estaba tibia. Kunimitsu lo miraba con la palidez de quien es producto del cielo, de pie a un lado de la ventana, mientras la luz del nuevo día lo envolvía. Como un ángel descendiendo de la eternidad, envuelto en nubes.

"Kunimitsu… ¿Estás bien…?"

"Hn. Aún tenemos cosas que hacer." Le dijo.

No habían acabado de reponerse cuando empezaron las investigaciones, los interrogatorios de preguntas interminables, incómodas. Como si no fuera suficiente tener que recordar todo lo malo, que volverlo a vivir mientras tenían que narrarlo, sentirlo de nuevo.

Luego el juicio donde Syusuke se declaró culpable de todos los cargos que se le imputaban.

El juicio se desarrolló como una tormenta, con un panorama gris, con montones de momentos que ya no querían recordar tuvieron que salir a la luz y relampaguear en un cielo congestionado. Las investigaciones concluyeron que los hechos sucedidos en el pasado desencadenaron todos en un acto de defensa propia.

Pero Los errores se pagan, todo se paga. Es el destino, como si estuviera escrito en el cielo. Syusuke afrontó una pena privativa de la libertad, la cual aceptó sin decir una palabra.

Entonces la soledad volvió a su vida, pero ahora tenía algo que esperar. A través de los barrotes veía el cielo azul, los días pasar y esperar que el día llegue. Llegaba la noche y nunca los abandonaba en sus pensamientos, pensando en lo que estarían haciendo, recordándolos a cada paso que daba, cada vez que se volteaba en la cama sin poder dormir mientras que de sus ojos se escapaba una que otra lágrima.

Durante casi cinco años todo lo recordaba a Kunimitsu, todo tenía que ver con él, la oscuridad de su celda cuando llegaba la noche, el silencio… todo le hacía recordar los momentos que pasó con él, en medio de la desolación. Lo buscaba a su lado en el colchón donde dormía, extrañaba tropezarse con su cuerpo cada vez que se estiraba en la cama, amanecer con el olor de su cuerpo impregnado sobre su piel, despertar enredado entre sus brazos.

Pero después de la tormenta sale el sol de nuevo. Y unos cuantos rayos de luz radiante cayeron sobre sus ojos azules. No pudo evitar correr hacia ellos, sin la menor atadura, sin remordimiento, como si tuviera alas por fin y pudiera alcanzarlos.

Los abrazó a los dos, deseando empezar de nuevo. Recuperar todo el tiempo perdido, los días en los que se durmió pensando en ellos, las mañanas en las que no pudo ver a su hermano menor irse a la escuela, las noches en las que no pudo besar su frente y decirle que todo iba a estar bien, que podía dormir sin tener miedo de nada.

"Oni chan…" Ryoma ocultó sus ojos debajo de la gorra. Estaba tan feliz de tenerlo de nuevo a su lado.

"Kunimitsu…" Y no pudo evitar fundirse en un abrazo, apretarlo tan fuerte hasta hacerse parte de él.

"Shh…" le respondió. Y cubrió sus labios con los suyos para que no dijera nada más. No había nada más que decir. "Acuérdate que tenemos asuntos pendientes."

Entonces sonrió, como no lo había hecho en años, como no pensó que lo haría. Una sonrisa, eso era todo… no había nada más que decir.

**Fin.**


End file.
